Kaichou wa Ore no Koibito desu
by GaAiRa
Summary: Sebuah keberuntungan bagi Naruto bisa menjadi karyawan baru di perusahaan besar. Tapi keberuntungan itu mulai musnah ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan si rambut merah, ketua team yang galak. So what is gonna happen to him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Semua tokoh punyanya Masashi-sensei...author cuma pinjem :3

Warnings: Boys love/yaoi/humu/whatever...typos everywhere, gaje, uji coba

a Narugaa ff, slight!Nejigaa

 **Kaichou was Ore no Koibito desu**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Naruto POV

Menjadi lulusan terbaik dari sebuah universitas ternama, mendapatkan pekerjaan yang meyakinkan setelah lulus kuliah, dan bonus memiliki kekasih yang baik hati dan pengertian mungkin merupakan idaman para pemuda seusiaku.

Tapi nyatanya, hidup tidaklah semudah dan seindah yang selalu dibayang-banyangkan. Karena dunia yang saat ini kujalani bukanlah sebuah dongeng indah yang menjadi penghantar tidur anak-anak dimana si pangeran akan menemukan seorang putri cantik dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Nyatanya… inilah hidupku, cukup melelahkan tapi tetap harus diperjuangkan.

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berusia 24 tahun, mantan mahasiswa, pengangguran.

Sudah setahun lebih setelah kelulusan, aku masih saja belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Bukannya malas untuk mencari lowongan, hanya saja nasib baik belum juga datang menghampiri. Tapi, aku tak ingin berhenti berharap. Mungkin kali ini dewi fortuna hinggap di dekatku, membagikan sedikit keberuntungan untukku. Mungkin…

… Dan keberuntungan itu memang benar-benar ada. 2 minggu setelah aku mengajukan lamaran ke sebuah perusahaan besar, aku mendapat panggilan untuk interview. Seminggu setelah interview, panggilan lain datang, memberikan sebuah kabar bahagia bahwa aku diterima bekerja di perusahaan besar tersebut.

Itulah kenapa, sekarang aku disini, berdiri di salah satu ruangan Hyuga Corp.

Sebelumnya, salah satu karyawan lama telah menjelaskan padaku bahwa mulai hari ini aku akan bergabung dengan team Akai. _Team ini yang bertanggung jawab atas kesuksesan promosi produk dari Hyuga Corp. Team Akai dipimpin oleh seorang manager handal, seorang lulusan terbaik dari Universitas Suna, Sabaku Gaara-san. Jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir dengan kesuksesan team ini. Yang perlu anda lakukan adalah bekerja dengan sangat giat dan ingat…. Jangan berbuat sesuatu hal yang bodoh!_ , itulah jelasnya padaku. Setelah itu dia mengantarku ke ruang kerjaku.

Ruangan yang cukup luas dan cukup rapi.

"Hey… kaukah karyawan baru itu?", seseorang menepuk pundakku dan dengan akrabnya bertanya padaku.

"Hai. Uzumaki Naruto-desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!", ucapku, memperkenalkan diri.

"Naruto. Perkenalkan, namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Kau cukup panggil aku Kiba saja. Tidak usah terlalu formal. Karena mulai sekarang kita akan bekerja sama dalam satu team."

"Hai."

"Oh ya… akan aku perkenalkan satu persatu anggota dari team akai. Tepat di pojok sebelah kanan, seseorang yang selalu saja tak berhenti menunjukkan senyuman meskipun hanya senyum palsu, namanya adalah Sai." Jelasnya dengan tangan yang masih menunjuk si empunya nama. Sementara orang yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum.

"Tepat di sebelah Sai, yang memiliki berat badan lebih banyak daripada kita adalah Akimichi Chouji."

"Yo! Panggil saja aku Chouji. Yoroshiku!", ucap Chouji yang cukup periang. "Yoroshiku!", balasku sambil membungkukkan kepala.

"Di sebelah Chouji, pria dengan rambut nanasnya adalah Nara Shikamaru, pemilik strategi paling handal di team ini." Shikamaru hanya merespon dengan ucapan "Yo!" dan lambaian tangannya. Lebih tampak seperti seorang pemalas jika dibandingkan dengan orang yang jenius.

"Dan sisanya, pria yang paling hemat bicara, dia Aburame Shino." Benar sekali… si Shino itu bahkan mengacuhkanku.

"Oh ya… satu orang lagi yang paling penting disini. Ketua team akai yang selalu sibuk di ruangannya. Kau harus menemuinya langsung".

Aku berjalan ke ruangan kerja si ketua team yang terpisahkan oleh tembok-tembok kaca. Saat kubuka pintu masuk, bisa kulihat seorang pria berambut merah dengan sibuk membaca dokumen di mejanya. Belum sempat mulut ini mengucapkan salam, si ketua sudah lebih dulu berucap

"Uzumaki Naruto, karyawan baru yang mulai bekerja hari ini kan?", ucapnya dengan nada datar tapi entah kenapa aura dingin terasa dibalik kedataran tersebut.

"I-iya." Ucapku gugup, sedikit merasa takut dengan perilaku dingin si ketua.

Kini wajah yang sedari tadi sibuk menelaah isi dari file-file menatapku datar. Jika dilihat baik-baik wajah datar itu lebih mirip wajah wanita tomboy yang galak karena wajahnya itu sedikit lebih imut untuk dikategorikan sebagai seorang lelaki.

"Langsung saja. Kau lihat tumpukan file-file disana kan?", tanyanya sambil menunjuk pada gunungan map-map berisikan kertas yang tingginya hampir satu meter.

"I-iya."

"Bawa file-file tersebut ke mejamu dan pelajari dengan baik. Selesaikan sebelum jam makan siang atau kau akan melewatkan jam makan siangmu."

"Eh!", spontan aku memekik. Mana mungkin aku bisa mempelajari file-file sebanyak itu hanya dalam waktu 3 jam. Kaichou pasti bercanda.

'Kenapa? Jika kau tak mampu melakukannya, lebih baik kau resign saja. Perusahaan tidak butuh pemalas."

'What?' nih orang benar-benar asal jeplak saja.

"B-baik. Akan saya pelajari segera".

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Sana kembali ke mejamu!", perintahnya kasar.

"B-baik saya permisi!", segera aku pun kembali ke mejaku. Aku gak habis pikir bisa punya ketua yang galak. Wajahnya sih imut tapi kata-katanya benar-benar menusuk.

.

12.30 p.m. waktu jam makan siang. Perutku sudah keroncongan sejak setengah jam yang lalu tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Masih ada satu map file yang belum aku baca. Hari pertama kerja sudah dihantam seperti ini. Malang sekali nasibku. Saat semuanya sedang menikmati makan siang aku malah diruangan sendiri ditemani dengan tumpukan file-file yang aku bahkan hampir lupa apa yang sudah kubaca pertama kali. 'Chikuso!' umpatku dalam hati.

Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar untuk membasuh mukaku saat tiba-tiba rasa ngantuk muncul karena tak mungkin aku bisa menahannya lebih lama tanpa harus memejamkan mata.

Sunyi… yah jelas… semua orang pasti masih menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin perusahaan.

Segera kubasuh mukaku berkali-kali dengan air yang aku tangkup dengan kedua tanganku. 'Segar…'

Setelah selesai aku beranjak dari tempatku untuk kembali menjumpai file-file yang menanti di meja kerjaku. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat aku mendengarkan suara aneh datang dari toilet sebelah.

"Angh….a-apa yang kau lakukan..ah?"

'Eh? Suara pria datang dari toilet wanita?' Saat kulihat baik-baik papan tanda di sebelahku. Kudapati papan tanda "toilet pria".

'Eeh! Toilet pria? Kalau toilet sebelah toilet pria, jadi toilet yang aku masuki itu toilet wanita? Untung saja tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kalau saja ada orang aku bisa dihajar karena dikira mengintip.' Pikirku dalam hati.

'Eh! Wait…. Kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting? Masih ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari sekedar salah masuk toilet. Yap…Itu tadi suara siapa?'

Dengan berhati-hati, aku melangkah pelan mendekati sumber suara.

"J-jangan…jangan disini ngghh…n-nanti ada yang lihat..ah!". Suara pria itu terdengar lagi. Sepertinya dia sedang mendesah eh?. Seorang pria mendesah? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan di dalam sana?

"Tidak akan ada yang lihat. Tidak ada orang disini", suara lain muncul. Suara yang terdengar lebih dalam dan penuh percaya diri. 'Eh! Bukankah suara kedua itu juga suara pria? Sedang apa mereka berdua?'

Aku melangkah mendekat, mencoba mengintip dari celah-celah pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat dua orang sedang berciuman panas. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat familiar. Rambut merah, kulit putih, dan jas maroon. 'Eh! Bukankah itu Gaara-kaichou?' pekikku saat menyadari bahwa si pria berambut merah tidak lain adalah si kaichou galak. Tangannya meremas pundak pasangannya. Wanita? Pria? Tidak begitu jelas. Rambutnya coklat panjang seperti seorang wanita, tapi dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang tegap, jelas itu tubuh pria. Belum lagi dia terlihat 10 cm lebih tinggi dari Gaara-kaichou. 'Ya… pasti itu pria', simpulku. Benar sekali… yang saat ini menciumi leher Gaara-kaichou dengan penuh hasrat adalah seorang pria. Pria dan pria melakukan hal mesum di toilet…. 'EH! GAY?' pekikku lagi, berasa ada meteor datang menghantam kepalaku, saat aku menyadari bahwa ketua , Gaara-kaichou yang galak ternyata gay. 'Yabai! Aku harus berhati-hati sekarang. Virus gay itu menular. Aku tidak mau jadi gay', pikirku merinding. Disaat aku masih sibuk mengintip pasangan homo yang lagi panas-panasnya, tiba-tiba Kiba memanggil dengan keras.

"Hey, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu toilet?", teriaknya yang sontak mengagetkanku dan tentunya Gaara-kaichou dan pasanganya?

'SHIT!' umpatku dalam hati. Aku langsung berlari ke arah Kiba.

"Uang koin ku jatuh. Jadi aku mencarinya. Haha!" jawabku miris, tapi merasa sedikit tertolong oleh uang koin yang kutemukan di saku jasku.

"Haha! Segitu berharganya kah uang koin bagimu?", jawab Kiba mengejek. Terserahlah…aku tidak peduli dengan ejekannya. Yang jelas dia masih bisa tertipu dengan kebohongan yang aku buat.

"Hahaha!", aku memaksakan diri untuk ikut tertawa. Disaat itulah aku lihat Gaara-kaichou keluar dari toilet. Berhenti sejenak dan melirik ke arahku. Saat tatapan kita bertemu, aku dapat melihat tatapan membunuh terpancar dari bola mata . 'SERAAM!'

Kemudian dia berjalan melewatiku, menuju ruangannya kembali. Beberapa saat kemudian si pria berambut coklat panjang muncul, merapikan dasinya.

"Hyuga-san! Konnichiwa!", sapa Kiba yang sudah membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Konnichiwa!", balasnya sambil tersenyum syok bijaksana, dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Aku hanya berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain.

"Kiba, itu tadi siapa?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu dia itu siapa?"

"Aku kan karyawan baru. Mana aku tahu." Jawabku enteng

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Melamar di perusahaan orang itu harus tahu direkturnya siapa."

"D-direktur?" tanyaku kaget.

"Ya.. Hyuga Neji, direktur baru Hyuga Corp." jawaban Kiba yang sukses membuatku lemas. It's just Great. Gaara-kaichou berkencan dengan direktur perusahaan dan aku sudah ketahuan mengintip mereka sedang bermesraan di toilet. Aku harus persiapkan mental untuk dipecat.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? wajahmu pucat begitu."

"N-nandemonai!", jawabku yang langsung melangkahkan kakiku kembali ke meja kerja meninggalkan Kiba dengan ekspresi penasarannya.

Baru saja aku ingin duduk, telpon di meja kerjaku berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi, Uzumaki Naruto berbicara. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Uzumaki! Cepat datang ke ruangaku sekarang!", perintah kasar muncul dari telpon. Sudah tidak perlu ditanya lagi siapa yang menelponku. Itu jelas Gaara-kaichou.

"B-baik, kaichou!", jawabku cepat.

.

"P-permisi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, kaichou?". Aku bertanya dengan nada takut yang meskipun sudah berusaha untuk disembunyikan tetap saja masih terlihat jelas. Gaara-kaichou hanya menatapku tajam, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke arahku. Mencengkeram pundaku dari sampingdan berbisik tepat di telingaku.

"Uzumaki! Lupakan apa pun yang kau lihat di toilet tadi. Jika kau berani buka mulut. Aku pastikan hidupmu tidak akan tenang." ancamnya dengan nada yang sangat sangat dingin.

"B-b-baik." Jawabku gemetaran. Berasa seperti jantungku hampir copot mendengar ancamannya yang lebih mirip seperti vonis sidang hukuman mati.

Ini masih hari pertamaku bekerja di Hyuga Corp. dan aku sudah mendapat ancaman seperti ini. Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidupku di hari-hari berikutnya. 'Oh Tuhan! Selamatkanlah hambamu ini!', ucapku meratapi nasib.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **AN:** _Ini ff yaoi pertama author. Maaf kalo bahasanya kaku banget. Udah lama gak nulis ff pake' . terakhir kali waktu kelas 1 SMA. itupun biasanya ff nomal (kagak yang belok)._

 _Awalnya mau buat Naruto yang jadi kaichou. tapi kalo Gaara yang jadi karyawan ntar terlalu OOC. jadi dibalik. Di chapter ini mungkin Gaara masih keliatan ke' seme. Tapi author sama sekali gak niat buat jadiin Gaara seme. Dia terlalu imut buat jadi seme. :p So...ini ff emang Narugaa bukan Gaanaru._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **.**

Naruto POV

"Uzumaki! Lupakan apa pun yang kau lihat di toilet tadi. Jika kau berani buka mulut. Aku pastikan hidupmu tidak akan tenang." ancamnya dengan nada yang sangat sangat dingin.

"B-b-baik." Jawabku gemetaran. Berasa seperti jantungku hampir copot mendengar ancamannya yang lebih mirip seperti vonis sidang hukuman mati.

Ini masih hari pertamaku bekerja di Hyuga Corp. dan aku sudah mendapat ancaman seperti ini. Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidupku di hari-hari berikutnya. 'Oh Tuhan! Selamatkanlah hambamu ini!', ucapku meratapi nasib.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau mencoba untuk menyumpahiku mengalami kejadian buruk, huh?", Tanya kaichou tiba-tiba, membuyarkanku dari lamunan.

"T-tidak kaichou", jawabku, lebih dari sekedar gemetaran. Ini kaichou benar-benar kelewatan. Bukan hanya galak tapi juga selalu berpikiran buruk pada orang lain.

"Kalau begitu, daripada kau melamun dengan muka aneh seperti itu lebih baik sekarang kau ambil file-file di sebelah sana, pelajari semuanya karena besok kita ada meeting. Aku tidak mau ada anggota teamku yang tidak mengerti apa-apa", perintahnya panjang lebar... dan lagi-lagi aku harus mempelajari tumpukkan file-file yang entah bisa aku selesaikan sebelum jam pulang atau tidak. Benar-benar terasa diperbudak si kaichou galak.

.

"Naruto-kun, ganbatte!", ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa kali ini aku merasa kesal melihat senyumannya.

"Yo, Naruto! Bersemangatlah!" Chouji ikut menyemangati dari tempat duduknya. Dan entah kenapa pula kali ini aku ingin sekali menonjok pipi bulatnya.

"Butuh lebih dari sekedar kesabaran untuk bisa benar-benar bergabung dngan team ini. Berusahalah", kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku hanya membalas perkataannya dengan senyuman tipis. Kemudian kami kembali ke tempat kerja kami masing-masing.

 _'_ _Bertahanlah Naruto'_ , ucapku dalam hati.

.

Normal POV

Esok harinya, Team Akai sudah bersiap di ruang meeting bersama dengan direktur utama Hyuga Corp, Hyuga Neji.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Shino, dan Chouji terlihat menyimak yaitu Gaara yang sedang mempresentasikan strategi promosi untuk produk baru yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Hyuga Corp. Naruto yang untuk pertama kalinya menyaksikan Gaara berbicara di depan cukup terhipnotis dengan aura kharismatik si kaichou. Tegas, cerdas, dan menawan, itulah gambaran Gaara di mata Naruto.

 _'_ _Seandainya dia wanita mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta'_ , pikir Naruto yang masih tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Gaara.

 _'_ _Eeeh…apa yang aku pikirkan? Dia itu kan laki-laki berdada rata'_ , ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka.

"Oi, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan? Focus!", ucapan Kiba sukses membuyarkan lamunannya.

"H-hai!", jawab Naruto canggung.

Presentasi selesai, Gaara mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari semua peserta meeting. Tanpa disadari, Naruto justru memberikan tepuk tangan paling keras. Menyadari itu, Gaara langsung melirik ke arah Naruto. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Gaara hanya menatap si pirang dengan tatapan dingin dan datar, merasa heran bagaimana bisa anggota teamnya yang satu ini bisa begitu heboh. Sementara Naruto, melihat tatapan dingin Gaara hanya bisa nyengir kuda dan pura-pura menatap ke arah lain. _'Bakayaro'_ , keluhnya

Saat ia berbalik menatap ke arah Gaara, si merah sedang tersenyum manis. _'Eeh….si galak bisa juga tersenyum manis?'_ tapi sayang senyuman itu ditujukan ke orang lain. Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke objek yang sudah sukses membuat kaichou galaknya tersenyum manis. Disitulah dia mendapati sang direktur Hyuga Corp, Hyuga Neji sedang tersenyum dengan tampang sok coolnya? pada si merah. _'Pantas! Pasangan gay yang lagi dimabuk cinta,'_ batinnya, enek ngeliat pasangan sok mesra di depan matanya.

"Hoi, Naruto! jangan cuma diem ngelamun di tempat. Ayo bantu beres-beres!", pinta Kiba agak maksa. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membantu rekan teamnya membereskan sisa-sisa presentasi.

.

Setelah presentasi, Naruto dan semua rekan teamnya pun harus kembali mengerjakan banyak hal untuk persiapan peluncuran produk baru. Naruto mendapat tugas untuk memfoto copy semua file-file penting. Tak ada alasan untuknya bersantai di meja kerjanya. Kini dia harus berdiri di samping mesin foto copy, menunggu satu persatu file terfoto copy dengan benar. _"Ingat! Foto copy semua file-file ini 10 kali, jangan sampai ada yang luput satupun!"_ , itulah perintah yang ia dapatkan dari si kaichounya. Memang hanya 10 kali tapi ayolah…. File-file tersebut tidak hanya berjumlah 10 lembar, melainkan 1000 lembar yang artinya ia harus menunggu 10.000 lembar keluar satu persatu dari mesin foto copy.

.

Waktu demi waktu telah berlalu, hingga kini waktu menunjukkan jam makan siang. Kiba dan rekan teamnya yang lain mengajaknya untuk makan siang. Ketika isa hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, matanya tanpa sadar menatap ke ruangan Gaara. Entah kenapa ia sempat terhenti dan terdiam memperhatikan Gaara yang masih sibuk membaca tumpukkan file-file di mejanya. Ia berfikir, kenapa bisa Gaara selalu terlihat kaku dan dingin, bahkan ia selalu bekerja keras dan jarang sekali bersosialisasi dengan rekan kerjanya. Di jam makan siang seperti ini pun, ia masih bekerja dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk bersantai sedikit dengan rekan kerjanya. Sangking seriusnya Naruto menatap ke arah Gaara, ia tak menyadari bahwa si kaichou kini berbalik perlahan menoleh ke arahnya, menyebabkan mereka berdua bertatapan mata.

' EEE ' teriak Naruto di benaknya dan kepalanya reflek menoleh ke arah lain.

Naruto terlihat kikuk dan langsung pergi menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah berjalan ke kantin duluan.

Langkah demi langkah ia lalui, tapi pikirannya masih saja meliput tentang Gaara. Entah kenapa dia tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memikirkan si kaichou. Rasa penasarannya kepada si kaichou semakin lama semakin besar. Selalu saja muncul tanda tanya di kepalanya. 'Kenapa si kaichou bisa jadi gay? Kenapa si kaichou selalu bermuka dingin? Kenapa si kaichou bisa memiliki hubungan special dengan direktur perusahaan? Dan pertanyaan terakhir yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah _'Kenapa aku harus memikirkan si kaichou galak itu?'_. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh tersebut.

Sementara Gaara masih duduk diam di ruangannya, terlihat heran dengan tingkah laku Naruto. _'Dasar orang aneh'_ , pikirnya dalam hati.

.

 **Di Kantin Perusahaan**

"Oh ya, kita belum sempat mengadakan pesta penyambutan untukmu Naruto. Bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang kerja kita semua pergi makan-makan", Chouji dengan semangat menyampaikan gagasannya. Sebenarnya dia lebih semangat untuk makan daripada mengadakan pesta penyambutannya.

"Ide yang bagus", ucap Kiba tak kalah bersemangat.

"Yah…aku sih setuju saja, tapi aku tidak janji akan mentraktir kalian ya", jawab Naruto to the point. Maaf saja, dia masih karyawan baru, masih belum merasakan memegang gaji dari perusahaannya.

"Hahaha…. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kita bisa bayar sendiri. Atau mungkin Shikamaru mau mentraktir kita. Dia yang paling punya banyak uang disini", kata Kiba enteng. Shikamaru hanya meresponnya dengan satu kata, "mendokusai!".

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Gaara-kaichou? Mungkin dia mau mentraktir kita", saran Sai tiba-tiba. Semuanya memasang tampang cengo.

"Eh? Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan saranku?", tanyanya sok polos.

"Kalau ngomong dipikir dulu napa", jawab Kiba.

"Apa salahnya mengajak kaichou?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana dia? Si pangeran es yang tak pernah bisa keluar dari lemari es," jelas Kiba tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia tak seburuk itu. Kadang dia juga bisa bersifat manis", Shikamaru angkat bicara, Kiba cengo, heran kenapa tiba-tiba teman satu teamnya ini membela si kaichou. Melihat ekspresi Kiba yang super duper aneh, Shikamaru hanya bisa menepuk dahinya. Harusnya dia diam saja tadi. "sudahlah lupakan!", ucapnya menyerah.

Sementara Naruto, pikirannya mulai kemana-mana lagi. _'Apa jangan-jangan Shikamaru tertarik pada kaichou? apa mereka punya hubungan special?'_ sangking seriusnya berpikir sampai gak menyadari kalau Chouji sudah memakan onigirinya.

"Hoi! Onigiriku!", protes Naruto telat, onigiri sudah masuk ke mulut Chouji.

"Haha! Salah sendiri melamun", jawab Chouji enteng, menjilati sisa-sisa onigiri di jarinya.

.

 **Skip Time**

Jam pulang kerja.

Ketika semua anggota team akai beres-beres untuk persiapan pulang, terlihat Gaara keluar dari ruangannya. Sai yang mengungkapkan saran agar si kaichou bergabung dalam pesta penyambutan, memberanikan diri untuk mengajak si kaichou.

"Ano…Gaara kaichou, kami berencana mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuk Naruto dengan pergi makan-makan bersama. Jika tidak keberatan apakah anda mau bergabung bersama kami?"

Gaara hanya menatapnya datar. Setelah menghela nafas, dia menjawab "maaf aku rasa aku tidak bisa".

"Ke-kenapa kaichou? Mungkin acara makan-makan akan lebih rame jika ada kaicou", Chouji ikut bicara.

"rame? Memangnya aku pelawak yang bisa meramaikan suasana?" ucap Gaara sadis, dahinya sedikit berkerut membuat Chouji mati kutu. Sementara Kiba di belakang hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan bergabung dengan anggota team anda untuk makan-makan? Sesekali bersosialisasi dengan rekan kerja itu hal yang baik", Shikamaru menimpali, nadanya lebih santai dari teman-temannya.

Gaara terlihat mempertimbangkan omongan Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan menerima tawaran anggota teamnya tersebut. "Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja".

"Yatta! Ini baru kaichou kami", kali ini Chouji yang bersikap berlebihan.

Sementara Naruto, cukup kaget mendengar jawaban Gaara. 'EEE….dia mau bergabung dengan kami? Apa jangan-jangan karena yang ngajak Shikamaru? Apa jangan-jangan benar ada hubungan special di antara mereka?' lagi-lagi pikirannya mulai kemana-mana sampai tak henti-hentinya memandangi Gaara dan Shikamaru secara bergantian denga ekspresi penasaran.

.

Mereka pergi ke kedai yakiniku dekat perusahaan. Chouji dengan penuh semangat memesan porsi jumbo untuk semua rekan-rekannya. Sementara Kiba sengaja memesan bir untuk semuanya.

"Yosh! Ayo kita makan dan minum sepuasnya!", kata Kiba penuh semangat.

Ketika semua berbicara dan tertawa karena lelucon yang dibuat kiba dan Naruto, Gaara hanya duduk dengan tenang sambil menikmati makanannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kiba yang sudah setengah mabuk menyodorkan 1 gelas besar bir kepada Gaara. "Neh neh kaichou.. cobalah minum ini! Satu gelas tak akan membuatmu mabuk…hik!".

"Maaf aku tak meminum alcohol", jawab Gaara singkat. Tapi Kiba tak mau kalah. "Ayolah kaichou! Bukan lelaki kalau tak bisa meminum ini", ungkap Kiba dengan nada mengejek.

'Cih! Apa dia sengaja mengejekku?' batin Gaara kesal. Tanpa berpikir panjang Gaara mengambil segelas bir di tangan Kiba dan meminumnya denga cepat. Melihat itu Kiba tersenyum puas. Shikamaru menatap horror. Dia tahu betul kalau Gaara tak bisa minum alcohol.

"Hik….

"Hik…

Gaara mulai cegukan, pandangan matanya mulai kabur, kepalanya pun terasa sangat berat. Dia mulai merasa mual.

"Mendokusai! Seharusnya anda tak meminum birnya", kata Shikamaru, wajahnya khawatir melihat Gaara yang sudah hampir ambruk gara-gara mabuk.

"Baiklah ini sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Shino, kau bisa mengantar Kiba pulang kan?"

"Ya", jawab Shino singkat. Manusia satu ini emang irit ngomong.

"Chouji, Sai, kalian bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

"Tenang saja, kami bisa pulang sendiri", jawab Chouji

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Sai

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sendiri. Arah rumah kita berlainan", ungkap Naruto.

"Kau bisa ikut dengan ku. Kita antar kaichou pulang dengan mobilnya, lalu kita bisa naik taksi untuk pulang." Ajak Shikamaru.

 _'_ _Eh…..mengantar si kaichou pulang? Sepertinya Shikamaru benar-benar dekat dengan Gaara kaichou'_ , batinnya.

"B-baiklah!"

Shikamaru menggendong Gaara di pundaknya, berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobil Gaara terparkir. Naruto mengikutinya di belakang. Memperhatikan betapa perhatiannya teman kerjanya itu pada si kaichou galak.

Sesampainya di mobil, Shikamaru merebahkan Gaara di tempat duduk belakang. Sementara dia yang duduk di kursi kemudi dengan Naruto duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto masih saja memperhatikan Shikamaru, sampai akhirnya Shikamaru sadar telah diperhatikan olehnya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"T-tidak apa-apa", jawab Naruto. Lebih memilih untuk menghindar. Tapi sayang, rasa penasarannya yang semakin besar mengalahkan ketidak enakannya untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Eto…Shikamaru. Sepertinya kau mengenal kaichou lebih baik dari yang lain. Apa ada hubungan special di antara kalian?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi lagi.

"HUH?", Shikamaru langsung kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ah..ano..maksudku apa…", belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Shikamaru langsung memotongnya. "Jangan salah paham. Aku lebih akrab dengannya itu karena onee-nya adalah tunanganku."

"EEH! K-kau tunangan kakak perempuan kaichou?"

"Yah. Begitulah! Temari namanya. Dia perempuan yang cerewet. Sering sekali mengingatkanku untuk menjaga adik kesayangannya", jelas Shikamaru. Naruto hanya diam meresapi perkataan Shikamaru.

 _'_ _Shikamaru dekat dengan kaichou karena kakak perempuan kaichou adalah tunangannya. Jadi intinya Shikamaru tidak tertarik dengan kaichou. Shikamaru normal. Bukan gay. Syukurlah!_ ' pikirnya, dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?", tanya Shikamaru yang heran melihat Naruto nyengir gak jelas.

"Hehe…bukan apa-apa".

.

Masih setengah dari perjalanan mereka, tiba-tiba handphone Shikamaru berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa?"

Naruto tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang disampaikan orang dibalik telepon itu kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya diam mendengarkan sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang." Setelah itu Shikamaru menghentikan mobilnya.

"K-kenapa berhenti?"

"Ada berkas yang harus aku ambil di perusahaan. Kau bisa menyetir mobil kan?"

"Eh?"

"Bisa atau tidak?"

"B-bisa. Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Antarkan Gaara-kaichou ke apartemennya. Aku akan kembali ke perusahaan dengan taksi. Aku tidak tega kalau harus memutar balik. Kaichou harus cepat istirahat. Kondisinya tidak baik."

"T-tapi aku tidak tahu dimana apartemennya."

"Ikuti saja GPS di mobil. Kamar apartemennya ada di lantai 16. Kamar nomor 1644. Kunci apartemennya ada di saku tasnya. Aku titipkan dia padamu. Jya". Ucap Shikamaru sebelum keluar dari mobil, mengahadng taksi yang lewat dan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

 _'_ _Huh? Kenapa jadi aku yang harus mengantar si kaichou?'_ keluhnya dalam hati, sesekali melirik ke tempat duduk belakang dimana Gaara masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

10 menit kemudian dia sudah sampai di depan apartemen Gaara. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, dia menggendong Gaara di punggungnya dan menenteng tasnya di pundak kirinya.

 _'_ _Dasar, kalau tak bisa minum alcohol kenapa memaksa untuk minum'_ , omel Naruto dalam hati.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen Gaara, Naruto berusaha keras untuk mencari kunci dan membuka pintu apartemenya. Naruto berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan, berusaha mencari saklar lampu. Syukurlah saklar lampu tidak jauh dari pintu masuk ruangan. Setelah dia menghidupkan lampu, dia pun bisa melihat ruangan apartemen yang luas dan mewah. Jika dibandingkan dengan apartemen Naruto sendiri mungkin hanya 10:1.

 _'_ _Beruntung sekali dia.'_ batinnya.

Ada ruang tamu, dapur, dan 4 ruangan lainnya. Naruto membuka satu persatu ruangan yang masih tertutup. Ruangan pertama penuh dengan buku-buku. Ada meja kerja di pojok kirinya. _'Bukan kamar tidurnya'_.

Lanjut ke ruangan kedua. Ruangan penuh dengan lukisan yang dipajang di dinding. Di tengah ruangan ada satu meja lengkap dengan perlengkapan melukis. _'Eh! Dia pelukis juga? Sugoi!'_ ucapnya dalam hati, terpana melihat beberapa lukisan bertema klasik dan beberapa lukisan potret diri. _'Ok, bukan saatnya untuk menikmati lukisan-lukisan ini. Aku harus cepat menemukan tempat tidurnya.'_

Lanjut ke ruangan ketiga. Syukurlah Naruto tak harus pergi memeriksa ruangan keempat karena ruangan yang ia buka saat ini merupakan tempat tidur si kaichou.

 _'_ _Saatnya istirahat kaichou'_ , ucapnya sambil perlahan merebahkan Gaara di tempat tidurnya. Saat ia ingin berdiri, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan pegangan erat pada tangan kirinya. Naruto pun melirik tangannya. Ia syok saat mendapati Gaara sudah dalam posisi duduk dengan memegang erat tangan kirinya.

 _'_ _EEE….kenapa dia memegang tanganku?'_

Mata Gaara yang sedari tadi terpejam, perlahan terbuka. Sayup sayup mata tersebut mulai menatap Naruto.

Bangkit, mendekat, mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Kini Gaara sudah dalam posisi berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto. Tangan kanannya masih memegang tangan kiri Naruto sementara tangan kirinya sekarang memegang erat bagian depan kemeja Naruto. Kepalanya yang awalnya tertunduk mulai terangkat. Dan lagi-lagi mata sayu nya menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Naruto bisa memastikan bahwa si kaichou benar-benar lebih pendek 10 cm darinya, dan wajah putih pucatnya masih memerah hampir menyamai warna rambutnya. Dan bibirnya…terlihat lembut. "Kawaii" tanpa sadar kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya yang semakin tak bisa dicerna. _'Bisa-bisanya memikirkan itu. Dia ini laki-laki berdada rata. RATA'_ , ucapnya dalam hati, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sama sekali tak tertarik pada sesama jenis.

Saat Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari Gaara, tapi entah kenapa genggaman tangan Gaara di kemejanya semakin erat. Wajah memerah yang menatapnya datar kini berubah ekspresi. Mulut yang sedari tadi tertutup mulai membuka dan… 'HUWEEEK!'

"What the…." Naruto hanya berdiri mematung saat Gaara muntah tepat di kemejanya. Sepertinya si kaichou tidak pernah berhenti membuat hari-harinya menjadi buruk.

'Musibah macam apa lagi ini?', keluhnya.

Selesai memuntahkan isi perutnya, tubuh Gaara kembali melemas, ia hampir ambruk tapi untung Naruto masih punya hati untuk menumpunya. Dengan cepat ia merebahkan Gaara kembali ke tempat tidur.

Kemudian Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi tepat di pojok kanan kamar tidur. Dia melepas kemejanya dan memilih untuk bertelanjang dada. Membersihkan bekas-bekas muntahan dengan handuk dan sedikit air. Lalu mencuci kemejanya sampai bersih dan menggantungnya kedalam pengering baju otomatis. Setelah itu ia kembali ke kamar Gaara dengan membawa sebaskom air dan handuk kecil untuk membasuh muka Gaara dan membersihkan sisa muntahan di sudut bibirnya.

"Pusing….kepalaku pusing", keluh Gaara dalam tidurnya. Naruto kembali bangkit untuk mencari kotak P3K. Ia mengambil 1 tablet aspirin dan meminumkannya pada Gaara.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.00 malam saat Naruto selesai mengurus Gaara. _'Akan sangat sulit mencari taksi tengah malam begini, belum lagi bajuku masih basah. Apa sebaiknya aku bermalam disini saja?'_ pikirnya dalam hati. Dia juga tidak mau ambil resiko pulang larut malam dan dihadang penjahat di luar sana. Lebih baik tidur se kamar dengan kaichou galak. Lagipula, ia bisa bangun dan pergi sebelum Gaara terbangun. Ia melirik ke arah Gaara yang sekarang sudah tertidur dengan tenang, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bermalam di apartemen si kaichou. _'Sepertinya aku memang terpaksa harus bermalam disini'_ , ungkap Naruto yakin, beranjak menuju sofa dekat tempat tidur Gaara dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. _'nyamannya…'_ ucapnya sebelum akhirnya tertidur dengan pulas.

.

 _ **AN: Maaf updatenya agak telat. author lagi sibuk ngurus tugas akhir. btw thanks banget buat yang udah review...seneng banget bisa nemu temen yang sama2 suka Narugaa.. shipper mereka gak banyak. tapi author tetap setia buat ngeshippin mereka. Author jadi shipper beratnya Narugaa setelah baca ffnya Silentz. keren2 banget , langsung jatuh cinta apalagi sama And:Reboot. taulah udah berapa kali baca itu ff. kagak keitung. :P**_

 _ **kalau kalian, siapa author narugaa favoritnya?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 _Sepertinya aku memang terpaksa harus bermalam disini', ungkap Naruto yakin, beranjak menuju sofa dekat tempat tidur Gaara dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. 'nyamannya…' ucapnya sebelum akhirnya tertidur dengan pulas._

 _._

Matahari mulai menampakkan diri dari ufuk timur, membagikan sinar hangatnya ke seluruh penjuru alam.

Sesosok laki-laki berambut merah yang sedari tadi tertidur nyaman di atas ranjangnya dengan berbalut selimut tebal berwarna merah maroon mulai membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat karena pengaruh alcohol yang ia minum di malam sebelumnya.

 _'_ _Shit!_ , umpatnya kesal. Ia meringis saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Dia yang semula berniat bangkit, mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

 _'_ _Ah… aku malas untuk bangun kalau seperti ini. Eh! Ngomong-ngomong ini jam berapa?' tanyanya dalam hati._ Ketika ia berusaha melihat jam di meja samping tempat tidurnya, matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan asing. Sesosok laki-laki pirang, bertelanjang dada sedang tidur pulas di sofa samping tempat tidurnya.

 _'_ _Eh? EEE…S-siapa?'_ pikirnya panik. Ia tak ingat pernah mengajak laki-laki asing masuk ke apartemennya, terlebih lagi ke dalam kamar tidurnya, tentu saja selain sang direktur, Hyuga Neji. Dan Neji tidak berambut pirang.

Gaara memilih bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut. Dia memperhatikan makhluk pirang lebih seksama. Betapa syoknya dia saat melihat si pirang yang saat ini tertidur pulas dengan mulut menganga dengan air liur mengalir di sudut bibirnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karyawan barunya yang aneh.

 _'_ _UZUMAKI?'_ pekiknya dalam hati, kerutan mulai muncul di dahinya.

"Hoey! Hoey! Uzumaki! Bangun!", panggilnya, berusaha membangunkan si pirang dengan kakinya. Ia menendang si pirang beberapa kali, tapi masih saja tak ada respon. Justru kini ia malah terjebak karena kakinya dipeluk oleh si pirang.

"Shit! Lepaskan bodoh! Hoey, LEPASKAAAAN!", ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Naruto yang kaget karena teriakkan Gaara, spontan langsung bangun dan bangkit dari sofa. Hampir saja ia membuat Gaara terjatuh karena tanpa sadar langusng melempar kaki Gaara yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Untung saja dengan sigap ia berhasil menangkap Gaara. Sementara Gaara masih terdiam dalam dekapan si pirang dengan ekspresi kagetnya, berusaha mencerna kejadian buruk yang tak seharusnya ia alami di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini.

"K-kaichou. Kau tidak papa?", pertanyaan Naruto menyadarkannya.

"Bodoh! Lepaskan!", perintahnya kasar, langsung melepaskan diri dari si pirang.

"G-gomenasai!" ucap Naruto, meminta maaf dengan membungkukkan kepalanya. Gaara hanya memijat keningnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Uzumaki? Kenapa kau bisa tidur di sofaku? Dan…dan lagi kenapa kau tak memakai baju, huh?"

"A-ano… apa anda tidak ingat bahwa anda mabuk karena minum bir semalam?"

"Huh?", Gaara sedikit berpikir. _'Mungkinkan itu yang menyebabkan kepalaku sakit?'_ pikirnya.

"Shikamaru meminta saya untuk mengantarkan anda kesini."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tak langsung pulang dan malah tidur disini dengan bertelanjang dada seperti itu, huh?"

"Anda memuntahi kemeja saya. Jadi saya terpaksa melepaskannya. Saya harus mencucinya. Lalu, karena sudah terlalu larut dan saya pikir akan sangat susah untuk mencari taksi, saya terpaksa bermalam disini", jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Dia berharap yang galak bisa memakhlumi keadaan.

Gaara hanya terdiam, perlahan wajahnya memerah. _'EEE….aku memuntahinya? A-apa keadaanku sangat buruk semalam? Kenapa sampai melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu?'_ pikirnya panic. Lagi-lagi tercoreng di depan karyawan barunya ini. Dari awal pertemuannya dengan si pirang, sudah 2 kali dia melakukan hal memalukan. Pertama, kepergok sedang berciuman panas dengan direktur dan kedua, harus memperlihatkan ekspresi terburuknya saat mabuk ditambah lagi memuntahi si pirang. _'Dia pasti menertawakanku!'_ pikirnya buruk.

"K-kaichou?" Naruto memanggilnya karena sedikit khawatir dengan ekpresi si kaichou yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"A-APA? Kau mau menertawaiku karena aku mabuk hanya karena segelas bir, huh?" seperti biasa, Gaara langsung saja nyolot.

"T-tidak. Siapa yang mau menertawai?", elak Naruto. Ia tak habis pikir, ini bener-bener selalu berpikiran buruk pada orang lain.

"Ingat ya, Uzumaki! lupakan kejadian semalam. Jika kau berani buka mulut pada orang lain. Kupastikan hidupmu tidak akan tenang." Ancamamnya dengan nada yang amat dingin.

'EEE…..lagi-lagi dia mengancamku? Bukannya minta maaf malah seenaknya mengancam orang. Dasar iblis!", umpat Naruto dalam hati. ini selain berpikiran buruk tapi juga hobby banget ngancam orang.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Sana pulang!", bentak Gaara yang sukses membuyarkan pikiran Naruto.

"B-baik kaichou," Naruto langsung membalikkan badan menuju pintu keluar kamar. Tapi baru tiga langkah, ia balik lagi. Ia lupa masih belum memakai baju.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"K-kemaja saya ketinggalan".

Saat Naruto mengambil kemejanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel dari pintu masuk. Gaara pergi mengeceknya. Matanya melotot saat mendapati muka Neji muncul di layar monitor.

'Yabai! Neji diluar. Masih ada si bodoh disini. Aku harus menyembunyikannya', pikirannya mulai kalang kabut. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar tidurnya. Menemui Naruto yang masih sibuk memasang kacing kemejanya. Langsung saja ia menarik lengan si pirang, sementara matanya sibuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

"K-kaichou. Ada apa ini? Kenapa anda menarikku?". Gaara langsung berhenti dan menatap si pirang lekat-lekat. Kepanikan terlintas jelas di wajahnya.

"Cepat cari tempat persembunyian dan jangan keluar sebelum aku memerintahmu untuk keluar! Mengerti?"

"T-tapi kenapa saya harus sembunyi? Bukankah saya harus segera pulang?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Sementara bunyi bel berulang kali terdengar. Terlihat bahwa si pembunyi bel sudah mulai tak sabaran.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Cepat sembunyi!", perintah Gaara yang langsung kembali berjalan cepat menuju pintu masuk.

Sementara Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan langsung menutup pintunya. Dia masih memasang muka cengo, tak mengerti kenapa si kaichou yang tadi mengusirnya malah menyuruhnya bersembunyi.

Gaara yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membukakan pintu untuk Neji.

"Ohayou, sweetheart!", Neji langsung menyapanya dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"O-ohayou!", jawabnya agak gugup. Ia masih mengkhawatirkan si pirang bodoh. Takut-takut si pirang masih belum menemukan tempat persembunyian.

"Tumben pagi-pagi kesini? Ini bukan weekend", tanya Gaara, berusaha menghilangkan rasa paniknya.

"Eh…memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku ingin menjemput kekasihku agar bisa berangkat ke kantor bersama?"

"Berhenti mengajakku berangkat bersama kalau kamu masih ingin merahasiakan hubungan kita dari pamanmu", jelas Gaara dengan nada agak kesal. Neji yang melihat ekspresi kesal Gaara, langsung merangkul pundaknya dan memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala si merah.

"Gomen, gomen. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih berani untuk menghadapi pamanku."

Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tenang wajah kekasihnya yang 15 cm lebih tinggi darinya. "Tidak usah memaksakan diri. Lagipula aku suka kalau hubungan kita tetap dirahasiakan. Aku tidak suka jika orang-orang mulai mencampuri hubungan kita."

Mendengar itu, Neji jadi sedikit tenang. Setidaknya si merah tidak merasa risih karena harus menjalani hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Neji menatap Gaara dengan penuh perasaan sebelum kemudian memegang dagu Gaara, mendekat wajahnya dengan wajah si merah. Tersenyum tenang sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir si merah pelan. Tapi sayang ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena Gaara langsung berusaha menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Eh, nande?"

"Mulutku bau alcohol. Apa kau tak jijik?" ucapnya sambil mempoutingkan bibirnya. Melihat ekpresi kekasihnya yang super imut itu membuat Neji tertawa.

"K-kenapa malah tertawa?"

"that's because my sweetheart is so damn cute", balas Neji dengan nada agak bercanda. Mendengar itu, muka Gaara langsung memerah hampir menyaingi rambutnya. "B-baka!", protesnya, meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati ia tersenyum senang.

"Ne Gaa-chan~ kenapa kau tidak cepat mandi? Aku mau mengajakmu untuk sarapan bersama." Bisik Neji di telinga si merah.

"Yah..karena kita tidak bisa berangkat ke kantor bersama jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau sarapan bersama di restaurant dekat apartemenmu kan? Hmm?" Neji selalu saja seperti itu, tidak mudah untuk menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa dia bisa menjadi seorang direktur di usianya yang masih 25 tahun.

"Baiklah!", Gaara akhirnya menyerah. "Aku akan mandi dan bersiap-siap. Kamu tunggu disini saja", lanjut Gaara. Ia masih khawatir akan keberadaan si pirang yang entah bersembunyi dimana sekarang.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus menunggu di ruang tamu? Jya….aku tunggu di kamarmu saja, ok?"

"Tunggu di sini saja! Aku tidak akan lama," kata Gaara, membubuhkan sedikit tekanan pada kata-katanya, ia berharap kekasihnya yang agak pemaksa itu bisa menyerah.

"Baiklah", mungkin ini jawaban terbaik. Berdebat lama-lama dengan si merah hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan. Bisa-bisa ia diusir. 'Lebih baik mengalah untuk sementara. Nanti aku bisa masuk kamarnya saat dia sudah di kamar mandi. Lagipula siapa yang mau menunggu di ruang tamu sendiri,' batin Neji yang berusaha menyembunyikan senyum liciknya dari si merah.

Setelah memastikan Neji duduk tenang di ruang tamu, dia berjalan ke kamarnya, melihat sekeliling, ia bermaksud mencari si pirang. Tapi sepertinya si pirang tak sembunyi di kamarnya.

'Sembunyi dimana dia? Mungkin di ruangan lain', pikirnya saat tak menemukan si pirang.

Gaara berjalan ke kamar mandi, membuka pintunya, masuk, kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Saat di dalam, ia dikagetkan dengan penampakan si pirang yang saat ini tertidur di bathtubnya.

"Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?", suara Gaara membangunkan Naruto.

"Hehehe….saya bersembunyi disini," balas Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

"Sembunyi apa tidur, huh?"

"Dua-duanya, hehehe". Gaara langsung nepuk dahi.

"Kenapa kau harus sembunyi disini? Sana cari tempat lain! Aku mau mandi." Perintah Gaara sinis. Naruto langsung bangkit dengan muka masamnya. Ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi, saat ia baru membuka pintu setengah. Ia langsung menutupnya kembali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara saat melihat Naruto berdiri mematung depan pintu dengan muka horornya.

"A-ada yang masuk kamar kaichou", balasnya pelan.

"Love, aku masuk", suara Neji pun terdengar dari luar.

"Shit!", umpat Gaara. Merasa sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan buruk kekasihnya tersebut.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kamu tunggu di ruang tamu saja?"

"Aku bosan disana sendiri. Lebih baik disini. Setidaknya aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu," balas Neji enteng.

'Gawat! Bagaimana ini? Masak aku harus mandi sementara ada Uzumaki disini', pikir Gaara bingung. Dia berulang kali menatap ke arah pintu lalu kembali menatap Naruto. Sementara si pirang hanya menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Eh? Kau belum mandi? Apa perlu aku yang memandikanmu?", tanya Neji lagi. Terdengar langkahnya mendekati kamar mandi.

"Pervert! Tetap tunggu di luar atau kita batal sarapan bareng," ancam Gaara. Jantungnya sudah hampir loncat keluar. Sementara Naruto diam menahan nafas.

'Gawat kalau Neji tahu aku sedang berdua dengan si pirang bodoh. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?' pikir Gaara, tak henti-hentinya berdoa biar Neji tetep stay di luar.

.

sampe sini dulu yaa~~ :D

.

 _ **Author's Note: Rencananya mau dipanjangin sekalian. tapi tiba2 malesnya muncul. jadi daripada gak update sama sekali, author milih buat mutus chapter 3 tengah jalan. dilanjut chapter 4 nanti :p**_

 _ **Btw thanks lagi buat yang udah review yaa~~~**_

 _ **LuWina: author cwe ko'. cewek tulen yang suka banget ama cow2 bermuka uke macam Yamada Ryosuke... :3 suka gemes ngeliatnya. XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 _'_ _Gawat kalau Neji tahu aku sedang berdua dengan si pirang bodoh. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?'_ pikir Gaara, tak henti-hentinya berdoa biar Neji tetep stay di luar.

"Tetap di luar, Neji, jangan coba-coba masuk atau kita batal sarapan berdua!" teriak Gaara, berusaha keras untuk menghentikan apapun rencana kekasihnya sekarang.

Suasana hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya datang jawaban dari Neji. "Haaai….hai! As you wish my hime, but don't let me wait you for a long time!", diluar dugaannya, Neji langsung menyerah. _'Syukurlah!'_ , batinnya, merasa sedikit lega karena masalah satu selesai. Sekarang, tinggal satu masalah lagi, bagaimana ia bisa mandi di saat Naruto masih ada di dalam.

Setelah muncul sebuah ide di kepala merahnya, ia langsung menarik si pirang ke pojokkan kamar mandi, kemudian menatapnya dengan tajam

"Berdiri disini. Hadap ke tembok. Tutup matamu. Jangan pernah berani untuk menoleh ke belakang! Mengerti? Sampai kau kepergok ngintip, Mati kau!", perintahnya dengan suara pelan tapi penuh tekanan.

Naruto mati-matian menelan ludah, kepalanya hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil berucap, "B-baik" dan langsung menghadap ke tembok.

"Hadap ke tembok! pejamkan matamu dan jangan menoleh ke belakang!" bisiknya lagi, berusaha meyakinkan si pirang untuk benar-benar mematuhi perintahnya. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa berdiri mematung di pojokkan dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman. Ia berbalik menuju shower. Menanggalkan satu persatu pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor.

.

 **Naruto POV**

'Sudah terjebak dengan si kaichou galak di kamar mandi, pake' diancam pula, benar-benar merepotkan.' desahku kesal

 _'_ _Memangnya siapa juga yang mau ngintip?'_ nah, ini pikiranku di awal-awal. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa pikiranku berubah. Setelah mendengar bunyi air jatuh dari shower, pikiranku mulai memutar kembali kejadian semalam. Saat dengan mata sayu dan wajahnya yang memerah, kaichou menatapku lekat-lekat. 2 kancing kemejanya lepas, mempertontonkan leher dan dadanya yang putih. Entah kenapa waktu itu timbul nafsu tersembunyi dalam diriku. Keinginan untuk memegangnya dan mencium bibir merahnya. Yah…walaupun pada akhirnya aku hanya dimuntahin.

Saat ini pun, nafsu yang sama tiba-tiba muncul kembali. Seperti ada bisikan di kepalaku, berkali-kali memintaku untuk melirik ke belakang, tepat di mana kaichou sedang mandi dan telanj***. Aku geleng-gelengkan kepalaku, berusaha mengusir pikiran buruk itu. Tapi apa hasilnya? Nihil. 'Apa salahnya mengintip? Mungkin kau tidak punya kesempatan lain lagi. Sekarang atau tidak?' bisik setan yang tak henti-hentinya menghantui pikuranku, memerintahku seenak dengkulnya.

"Yosh! Sebentar saja", yah….akhirnya aku menyerah, tak kuat lagi dengan segala godaan setan terkutuk.

Aku putar sedikit kepalaku, mataku yang terpenjam mulai membuka perlahan, menyaksikan pemandangan yang harusnya tak kusaksikan.

Dia, kaichou, 5 meter dari tempatku, berdiri membelakangiku tepat di bawah shower, sedang membasuh surai merahnya yang terbalut busa shampoo. Kulit putihnya yang sangat kontras dengan rambut merahnya terlihat berkilau terkena air yang terus mengalir dari atas kepalanya. Kalau diperhatikan, tubuhnya lebih mirip seperti tubuh wanita atletis daripada lelaki muda yang super dingin. Mataku mulai menjelajah dari atas ke bawah. Dia benar-benar diskripsi dari _"kesempurnaan"_. Bagaimana bisa tubuh seorang lelaki semulus ini?

Beberapa detik memperhatikannya, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada yang aneh denganku. Entah kenapa, celanaku terasa sedikit lebih ketat.

 _'_ _Shit!'_ pekikku dalam hati saat merasakan milikku di bawah sana bereaksi hanya karena melihat kaichou mandi. Aku langsung memutar kepalaku, kembali menatap tembok berkeramik cokelat muda.

 _'_ _Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ tak henti-hentinya aku mengumpat dalam hati. Jujur, ini kali pertama aku bereaksi saat melihat sesama jenis mandi. Aku sudah beberapa kali ke pemandian air panas umum dan menyaksikan beberapa laki-laki telanjang di depan mataku. Tapi aku tak pernah sedikitpun tertarik apalagi bereaksi seperti ini. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa hanya melihat kaichou seperti ini aku langsung bereaksi sama halnya seperti saat aku menonton video porno?.

'Apa jangan-jangan aku berubah jadi gay?' pikirku yang mulai khawatir berlebihan.

Aku masih berdiri mematung dengan muka horror menghadap ke tembok saat shower dimatikan.

"Tetap disini, jangan keluar sebelum aku beri sinyal", ucap kaichou sembari berjalan ke arah pintu dengan mengenakan bathrobenya. Anggukan kepalaku sudah tak lagi diperhatikannya.

.

 **Normal POV**

Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan bathrobe merah maroonya. Di kamar, Neji yang sudah tengah duduk di sofa, bangkit dan menghampirinya. Ia menarik Gaara dan merangkul pinggangnya, menyesap aroma shampoo dari rambut si merah. "Sweet!", ucapnya.

"Nah, aku sudah siapkan setelan jas untukmu. Mau kubantu memakainya?", bisiknya tepat di telinga Gaara.

"Tidak perlu. Lebih cepat kalau aku memakainya sendiri." Jawab Gaara, ia menyingkirkan tangan Neji lalu berjalan ke tempat dimana pakaiannya tertata rapi.

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan melihat saja dari sini," ucap Neji yang kembali duduk di sofa.

Gaara berusaha dengan cepat mengenakan pakaiannya. Meski sudah setahun pacaran, diperhatikan saat berganti pakaian kadang risih juga.

10 menit kemudian Gaara sudah rapi, sudah siap untuk berangkat.

"Ikou!" ajak Neji, mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara. Gaara meraih uluran tangan Neji dan merekapun pergi keluar apartemen.

Ada satu hal yang Gaara lupakan, 'memberi sinyal pada Naruto untuk keluar'. Ia baru mengingat saat sudah duduk di restoran bersama Neji yang masih menikmati sarapannya.

'Geez…aku melupakannya. Dia pasti masih di kamar mandi sekarang.'

Benar saja, Naruto masih tetap berdiri di pojokkan kamar mandi. Dia masih meratapi keanehan yang ia rasakan beberapa waktu yang lalu sampai-sampai tak menyadari apartemen telah kosong.

'Pesan..aku bisa kirim pesan. Aku kan punya nomor emailnya.' Setelah menemukan ide ini, Gaara langsung mengetik pesan dan mengirimkannya ke Naruto. Berharap si pirang membawa ponselnya.

"Kirim pesan? Untuk siapa?", seperti biasa sifat possessive Neji yang selalu saja bisa mencium hal-hal mencurigaka.

"Kakakku", jawab Gaara yang sengaja berbohong. Dia tahu betul Neji tidak akan pernah diam kalau dia menjawabnya dengan jujur. Seribu pertanyaan bisa dilayangkan sekaligus untuknya. Dan dia sedang tidak ada mood untuk berdebat.

Untungnya, Neji kali ini mempercayainya lagi dan malah memilih untuk membicarakan hal lain.

"Jya…kamu harus makan yang banyak biar lebih berisi", kata Neji dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

 _'_ _Lebih berisi? Memangnya aku kurus kering?'_ pikir Gaara yang agak terganggu dengan perkataan Neji.

"Apa kamu lebih suka aku jadi buntalan daging?", tanyanya balik dengan nada agak sinis.

"Pfft…..kalau buntalan dagingnya imut sepertimu aku sih tak masalah", jawab Neji enteng. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya melihat ekpresi Gaara dengan bibir manyunnya. Si merah benar-benar imut.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Aku tidak tertawa."

"Tapi kamu hampir tertawa"

"Hanya hampir kan?"

Gaara hanya mendengus kesal, "terserah".

.

Dilain tempat, Naruto langsung merogoh saku celananya saat ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

'Email? Dari siapa?', pikirnya heran waktu melihat ada email masuk dari nomor tak dikenal

 _"_ _Maaf aku lupa memberi tahumu lebih awal. Mungkin kau tidak punya waktu banyak untuk pulang jadi kau bisa mandi di tempatku. Ada baju kakakku di lemari sebelah kanan yang mungkin muat untukmu. Pakailah. Aku tidak mau ada anggota teamku telat. Kita masih ada proyek yg harus diselesaikan"._

"EEEEEE….k-kaichou? Gaara-kaichou?" yah….meskipun tidak ada nama pengirimnya, Naruto masih bisa menebak email dari siapa itu.

Ia jadi teringat perkataa shikamaru. _"terkadang ia juga bisa bersikap manis"_.

"Dia benar-benar bisa berlaku baik juga. Aku jadi terharu, hiks," ucapnya sedikit mendramatisir.

 _'_ _Ngomong-ngomong soal telat ini sudah jam berapa?',_ dari tadi Naruto tak memperhatikan jam sama sekali. Dia melirik jam di ponselnya, jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 8. _'EEE….aku hanya punya waktu 1 jam sebelum jam kantor'_ , pekiknya kebingungan. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruto langsung mandi.

.

Back to Gaara and Neji

"Nah, kita pisah disini. Aku akan naik taksi", ucap Gaara saat ia dan Neji sudah keluar dari restoran.

"Kamu yakin kita tidak berangkat bareng saja?"

"Yakin, Presdir!" jawab Gaara mantap.

"Geez… padahal aku masih ingin berdua denganmu."

"Anda tidak boleh sering mengeluh, Presdir." Gaara hanya mengingatkan dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa, sementara matanya melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Masih ada waktu 45 menit lagi. _'15 menit sudah cukup untuk sampai ke kantor'_ , pikirnya. Bagi si merah, tidak pernah ada kata telat di kamusnya.

Neji sudah terbiasa dengan sifat acuh Gaara. Mungkin sebagian orang tidak bisa tahan dengan sifat acuh pasangannya, tapi bagi Neji ini adalah salah satu ciri khas Gaara yang justru membuatnya tertarik pada si merah. Setidaknya sifat acuh Gaara menjauhkan si merah dari orang-orang yang tak diinginkannya. Jadi Neji tidak perlu khawatir pada siapapun yang berusaha mendekati kekasihnya yang imut itu.

"Neji, pergilah duluan. Aku akan menunggu taksi disini", ucap Gaara yang kembali melirik kekasihnya yang tak kunjung angkat kaki dari sampingnya berdiri.

"Haaaiii…..hime-chan!" jawab Neji, pasrah saat ia malah diminta untuk pergi duluan.

Neji berjalan menuju tempat parkir, membawa mobilnya keluar dari sana dan berhenti tepat di depan Gaara yang masih menunggu taksi datang.

"Babe~~"

"Hm? Ada perlu apa lagi?"

"Masuklah sebentar!", perintah Neji sembari membukakan pintu mobil untuk Gaara.

Gaara menghela nafas, memahami betul pikiran kekasihnya itu. Benar saja, setelah ia masuk ke dalam mobil, Neji langsung menariknya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada si merah. Bola mata coklatnya memperhatikan sebentar bola mata turquoise milik sang kekasih sebelum akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada bibir lembut si merah. Diusapnya bibir Gaara pelan dengan ibu jarinya dan perlahan Neji pun menutup jarak diantara dia dan Gaara. Mengecup pelan bibir ranum Gaara. Meski ia ingin sekali membawa ciuman ini lebih panas lagi, dia harus berusaha menahan diri. Gaara pasti kesal berat kalau sampai mereka telat ke kantor.

Ciumannya dengan Gaara hanya berlangsung 1 menit sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu, di kecupnya pelan dahi dan kedua pipi Gaara.

"Ja nee, sweetheart!", ucap Neji sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari hadapan Gaara. Gaara hanya melambaikan tangannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, menghiasi wajah putihnya.

Tanpa diketahuinya, di seberang jalan tempatnya berdiri, seseorang yang mengenakan jas hitam dan kacamata hitamnya berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk mengabadikan moment di antara Neji dan Gaara. Bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka keluar dari apartement si merah.

.

 **Di Kantor**

"Ohayou!", sapa Naruto pada semua teman-temannya yang sudah pada duduk rapi di mejanya.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun! Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang baik. Ada kabar bagus?" tanya Sai dari tempat duduknya. Senyumnya masih saja setia menempel di wajah pucatnya itu.

"Haha….tidak juga. Aku hanya senang hari ini cuacanya cerah", jawab Naruto sedikit mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa dia sedang berbahagia karena perlakuan Kaichounya yang tiba-tiba baik pagi ini.

"Wah…jasmu baru ya?", celetus Kiba,

"Hahahaha…t-tidak. I-ini.." belum selesai Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, Shikamaru memanggilnya.

"Oi…Naruto! Kaichou memintamu datang ke ruangannya," kata Shikamaru, tangannya masih memegang gagang telpon, sengaja menunjukkan bahwa baru saja Gaara memintanya untuk memanggil si pirang.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruangan Gaara, jantungnya mulai deg degan. Baru beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia berada di satu ruangan dengan si merah dan bahkan sudah sengaja mengintipnya mandi dan sekarang harus berhadapan langsung dengan si merah lagi.

 _'_ _Jangan sampai salah tingkah Naruto,'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sumimasen. Anda memanggil saya?"

"Hm," respon Gaara singkat. Kepalanya yang dari tadi menunuduk menelisik file-file, kini terangkat. Pandangannya terarah pada si pirang yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Beberapa saat ia hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, sukses membuat Naruto gugup.

"A-ada yang salah dengan saya, kaichou?"

"Ah…tidak. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

"Pakaian itu cocok untukmu. Kau bisa mengambilnya."

"Eh? T-tapi ini kan punya kakak kaichou."

"Dia sengaja memberikannya padaku. Sepertinya hanya sebagai bahan lelucon," jelas Gaara.

Naruto mengerti maksud kaichounya. 'sebagai bahan lelucon'… ya jelas saja, dilihat tanpa dicoba saja sudah ketahuan kalau ukurannya terlalu besar untuk si kaichou. Selera humor kakak si kaichou lumayan parah juga.

"Oh ya…aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku mau memberimu tugas. Kau tahu kan? tugas kita disini adalah membantu divisi marketing merencanakan strategi pemasaran produk perusahaan. Perusahaan kita akan meluncurkan produk barunya lagi. Aku mau kau buat proposal untuk presentasi berikutnya." jelas Gaara, matanya kembali sibuk menatap laptopnya."

"Eh? Proposal?" Naruto masih belum yakin bisa menangani yang satu ini, masih belum cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuannya yang hanya karyawan baru

"Kenapa? Kau tak sanggup? Kalau begitu resign saja," ucap Gaara enteng.

'EEEEE…dia sinis lagi'.

"Baik kaichou! Saya akan mengerjakannya."

"Baguslah. Draft proposal awal sudah harus bisa kau selesaikan paling lambat 2 hari lagi."

Yah… meskipun sebenarnya keberatan Naruto tetap menyanggupinya.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, Neji yang sibuk dengan laptopnya mendadak didatangi pamannya, pemilik Hyuuga Corp.

"Paman! Tumben paman kemari?"

"Ah..Neji, paman ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Ya paman, ada apa?"

"Ah…bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil minum teh? Kau ada waktu sebentar kan?"

"Baiklah".

Neji mengikuti pamannya pergi ke salah satu restoran keluarga, menikmati teh hijau dan beberapa hidangan _wagashi_.

"Neji, Berapa usiamu sekarang?" tanya Hyuga Hizashi yang memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"25" jawab Neji singkat, ia tak begitu mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan pamannya.

"25 tahun… usia yang cukup matang untuk membina keluarga, ya kan?" pertanyaan aneh, Neji mulai merasakan firasat buruk mulai menghampiri.

"Ah..ya" jawabnya asal.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu berpikiran sama."

"Jadi… maksud paman apa?"

" _Miai_ ," ucap pamannya sembari tersenyum.

Mendengar kata itu benar-benar membuat Neji terkejut. " _Miai?_ " tanyanya, berusaha memperjelas maksud dari pamannya.

"Iya. Kamu dengan putri dari salah satu rekan paman."

"Paman ingin menjodohkanku dengan perempuan pilihan paman?" kali ini Neji tak berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, dahinya mulai berkerut.

"Ya begitulah! Bukankah kau belum punya pasangan?" pertanyaan yang paling tidak disukainya muncul begitu saja dari mulut pamannya.

Neji hanya terpaku diam, wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kecemasan. Tentu saja dia punya pasangan. Ingin sekali Neji mengatakannya, tapi resikonya terlalu berat. Posisinya di perusahaan bisa terancam.

"Eh? Apa kau sudah punya pilihan?" tanya Hizashi kembali, saat ia tak mendapat respon dari keponakannya.

"Eh….iie" akhirnya ia hanya bisa berbohong lagi.

"Jadi, apa salahnya mencoba? Paman yakin kau pasti menyukainya. Dia gadis cerdas yang anggun", jelas Hizashi. Neji hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak ada gunanya melawan kehendak pamannya saat ini.

"Kita akan menemui mereka besok sore."

Besok? Secepat inikah hubungannya dengan Gaara mulai terancam? _'Damn it!'_ meskipun ia mengumpat dalam hati, ia masih berusaha untuk mengiyakan permintaan pamannya.

.

 **AN:** _Hontou ni gomennasai minna~~~ Muupken updatenya lama bingo. Authornya lagi sibuk ngesub dramanya abang Yama (udah tamat sekarang) jadi gak berasa udah 1 bulan lebih gak update. Author usahain chapter 5 updatenya gak lama._

 _Oh ya buat yang gak ngerti kata "wagashi" and "miai"_

 _Wagashi itu kue2 manis teman minum teh_

 _Miai itu perjodohan_

 _Btw thanks a bunch buat yang udah mau baca and ngereview ff gaje ini. Love ya~~ XD_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 _"_ _Paman ingin menjodohkanku dengan perempuan pilihan paman?"_

 _"_ _Ya begitulah! Bukankah kau belum punya pasangan?"_

 _"_ _Kita akan menemui mereka besok sore."_

 _Besok? Secepat inikah hubungannya dengan Gaara mulai terancam? 'Damn it!' meskipun ia mengumpat dalam hati, ia masih berusaha untuk mengiyakan permintaan pamannya._

.

'Satu urusan selesai. Saatnya mengurus yang satunya', pikir Hiashi dengan senyuman kemenangan. Ia cukup puas dengan hasil pembicaraannya dengan keponakannya. Dia tahu betul bahwa keponakannya tidak akan pernah bisa melawan titahnya. Neji, sejak kecil selalu taat dengan peraturan keluarga Hyuga. Ia tidak pernah membantah perintah dan selalu mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Karena alasan itulah ia dijadikan Direktur Hyuga Corp. Direktur yang bisa dikontrol dari belakang oleh Sang Presdir.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam saat satu persatu team akai bergerak merapikan pekerjaan mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Yo Naruto! Kami pulang dulu ya," ucap Kiba pada si pirang yang masih sibuk dengan proposalnya. Shino, Chouji, dan Sai berjalan di belakang Kiba. Satu persatu pamitan pada si pirang. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata, "Ah…ya. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Kau masih belum menyelesaikannya?", tanya Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Masih ada yang menyulitkanku. Apa kau…." Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya saat melihat objek yang ia ajak bicara teralihkan oleh panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi…... Ya, aku akan sampai 10 menit lagi." Ucap Shikamaru sebelum menutup telponnya dan kembali berbicara dengan si pirang.

"Maaf Naruto. Aku harus pergi duluan. Kalau kau masih kesulitan mengerjakannya sebaiknya kau diskusikan langsung dengan kaichou. Ja nee", jelas Shikamaru yang kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Naruto. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kini dia hanya berdua dengan si kaichou yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya di dalam ruangan berkaca itu.

'Mendiskusikannya dengan kaichou? Mustahil!", pikir Naruto yang sudah mulai psimis. Mana mungkin ia bisa berdiskusi berdua dengan kaichounya kalau berbicara biasa saja susah.

Naruto masih tenggelam dalam frustasi ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang pria berumur sekitar 40 tahunan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pria yang mengenakan pakaian traditional jepang yang menggambarkan betapa rapi dan berwibawa tingginya dia. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Rambut panjangnya terurai lurus dan rapi. Jika diperhatikan, pria ini seperti versi tua dari Sang Direktur Muda, Hyuga Neji.

'Presdir Hyuga Corp.?' pikir Naruto. Menyadari akan hal itu ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membungkukkan kepalanya dengan penuh hormat. Sementara Sang Presdir hanya berjalan dengan tegas melewatinya, ia menuju ruangan berkaca dimana Gaara berada.

Gaara yang sibuk menelisik beberapa file terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Hyuga Hiashi memasuki ruangannya. Hampir saja ia berteriak, memarahi siapa saja yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Mulutnya yang setengah membuka, kembali menutup rapat. Kini dia berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Sang Presdir yang hanya menatapnya dengan serius.

"Konbanwa Sabaku-san", ucap Hiashi, senyum keramahan tergambar di wajahnya. Tapi, entah kenapa senyum itu tidaklah menenangkan hati Gaara, justru sebaliknya, ia mulai merasakan hal yang aneh dibalik kunjungan Sang Presdir.

"Konbanwa Presdir", Gaara menjawab sepatutnya.

"Anda pasti terkejut dengan kunjungan saya yang tiba-tiba ini kan?"

"Apa ada hal penting yang ingin anda sampaikan Presdir?" tanya Gaara dengan penuh hormat. Jujur ia merasa semakin tidak tenang sekarang. Tapi, syukurlah wajahnya yang sering tanpa ekspresi itu sanggup menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Ah..sebelum saya menyampaikan maksud kedatangan saya. Bolehkan saya duduk terlebih dahulu?"

"Hai. Silahkan duduk!"

Hiashi duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan, sementara Gaara memilih untuk tetap berdiri.

Untuk beberapa detik, Sang Presdir hanya memperhatikannya. Bola mata pucatnya memperhatikan Gaara mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Seperti ingin mencari beberapa kekurangan yang mungkin terselip dalam penampilan si merah. Sebelum akhirnya bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lagi.

"Sabaku Gaara, putra bungsu dari Tuan Rasa, Presdir dari Sabaku Real Estate yang sukses. Saya merasa terhormat sudah memiliki karyawan seperti anda. Selain itu, Anda juga sosok yang sangat menawan", ucapnya penuh kekaguman.

"Tidak hanya berpenampilan menarik, tapi anda juga seorang pria yang cerdas dan berwawasan luas," terangnya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," ucap Gaara pelan. Bukannya ia tersipu dengan pujian-pujian tersebut, tapi ia merasakan hal yang ganjil dibalik pujian itu.

"Pasti banyak wanita yang tertarik pada anda, kan?", ya…pertanyaan ini. Gaara tahu ini akan menjadi awal dari jawaban akan firasat buruknya.

"Tidak juga," respon Gaara jelas menunjukkan betapa tidak tertariknya dia dengan topic obrolan ini.

"Benarkah? Jika anda seorang wanita, mungkin saya akan langsung tertarik dengan anda. Tapi sayang, anda seorang pria dan itu fakta yang tak bisa terelakkan."

Gaara hanya diam, tak tahu harus memberikan respon seperti apa.

"Anda menyadari bahwa anda seorang pria kan?"

"Tentu."

Mendengar jawaban si merah, Hiashi tertawa kecil dengan nada menyindir.

"Dan anda masih berhubungan dengan keponakan saya?" pertanyaan Hiashi kali ini sukses membuat mata Gaara melebar.

'Sejak kapan? Apa dia memata-matai kami?' tanya Gaara dalam hati. Ia tahu betul Hiashi jarang sekali berkunjung ke perusahaan dan ia tahu betul ia dan Neji selalu bertingkah normal layaknya atasan dan bawahan saat di perusahaan. Kecuali, pada waktu tertentu seperti ketika mereka kepergok berciuman di kamar mandi oleh si pirang. Tapi, kejadian itupun hanyalah bagian dari keteledoran mereka.

Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa seorang Hiashi tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Neji sudah jelas bahwa paman kekasihnya itu pasti sudah memata-matai mereka selama ini.

"Pasti anda terkejut kenapa saya bisa mengetahui hubungan kalian, kan?"

Gaara masih memilih untuk diam, memberikan waktu untuk Hiashi meneruskan perkataannya.

"Ya, memang benar saya sudah memata-matai kalian selama ini. Itu saya lakukan demi masa depan keponakan saya dan juga masa depan perusahaan ini. Saya sebagai pamannya tidak bisa membiarkannya berhubungan dengan sembarang orang. Saya ingin yang terbaik untuk Neji dan juga perusahaan ini."

Gaara mengepalkan jemarinya mendengar perkataan Sang Presdir. Namun ia masih memilih untuk diam. Bukan saatnya ia harus memberikan komentar.

"Saya tahu anda bukan orang sembarangan. Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, anda seorang yang menawan, cerdas, dan berwawasan tinggi. Tapi sayang, anda adalah seorang pria. Seberapa serius hubungan anda dengan keponakan saya, saya tetap tidak bisa menyetujuinya karena hubungan kalian tidaklah normal. Saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika saya harus menanggung malu karena keponakan saya yang sekarang menjadi Direktur Hyuga Corp berhubungan dengan sesama jenis. Saya akan menjodohkannya dengan seorang perempuan pilihan saya. Jadi… bisakah anda yang berpendidikan tinggi ini menjauhi keponakan saya? Semua ini demi masa depan kalian. Saya rasa, ayah anda pasti sependapat dengan saya."

Gaara berusaha sekuat hatinya untuk menahan amarahnya. Dari awal, ia tahu betul permasalahan seperti ini akan terjadi. Tapi sayangnya, sampai sekarang pun ia masih belum menemukan cara untuk mengadapinya.

"Dan meskipun sangat berat untuk kehilangan karyawan jenius seperti anda, saya tetap menginginkan anda untuk mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini. Bukankah tujuan anda bekerja di perusahaan lain karena ingin mencari pengalaman sebelum akhirnya menggantikan ayah anda sebagai direktur Sabaku Real Estate kan? Saya rasa, pengalaman anda 2 tahun bekerja di Hyuga Corp sudah cukup menguatkan anda."

"Saya akan meningglkan perusahaan ini setelah presentasi akhir selesai," jawab Gaara pelan, giginya sedikit bergetar karena menahan kekesalan.

"Maaf jika perkataan saya sudah melukai hati anda. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas saya sebagai pemimpin keluarga Hyuga dan juga perusahaan ini. Saya harap anda memakhluminya, " ucap Hiashi memandang iba kepada Gaara. Jujur saja, pujian yang ia lontarkan kepada si merah itu benar adanya. Ia bahkan sempat berpikiran untuk menjodohkan Gaara dengan anak perempuannya, Hyuga Hinata seandainya si merah tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun. Sayangnya kenyataan berkata lain. Meskipun menyakitkan kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. Sekarang ia hanya berharap Gaara bisa menerimanya dan dengan senang hati menjauhi keponakaannya.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya saya pergi. Jya…selamat malam Sabaku-san," ucap Hiashi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan dan Gaara yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

'Apa semuanya akan berakhir disini? Semua ini bergantung padamu Neji. Jika kau mampu bertahan, aku juga akan berusaha untuk bertahan. Tapi, jika kau memilih untuk mundur, maka aku juga,' pikirnya dalam hati.

Dari awal ia memutuskan untuk berhubungan dengan Neji itu karena kekasihnya tersebut bersi keras mendekatinya. Meskipun sudah berapa kali ia menjelaskan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah berjalan mulus. Tapi pria berambut coklat panjang itu tidak pernah menyerah untuk meyakinkannya sampai akhirnya dia luluh dan memberikan kesempatan untuk sang kekasih. Jadi, jika sekarang Neji berusaha mempertahankan hubungan mereka, maka ia akan berjalan di sisinya, tapi jika Neji memilih untuk mundur, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Dan entah kenapa ia merasakan jika kemungkinan Neji menyerah lebih besar.

 **AN** : _Wah wah….author udah salah nama di chapter 4. Baru nyadar pas udah sehari upload tuh chapter. Gak ada yang sadar kah? Nama paman Neji bukan Hizashi tapi Hiashi. Hizashi mah nama babenya… wew :3 author juga suka bingung sih. Dan maaf lagi updatenya lama banget. Kerjaan author mendadak numpuk._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

Naruto tidak paham apa yang terjadi di dalam, yang ia tahu hanyalah Sang Prsedir keluar dari ruangan Kaichounya dengan wajah puas, sementara beberapa menit kemudian Si Kaichou keluar dengan muka masam. Bukan sekedar masam, tapi bisa dikatakan jika wajah yang selalu terlihat tanpa ekspresi itu kali ini menunjukkan ekspresi sedih dan kekesalan. Itulah yang mengurungkan niat Naruto untuk mendiskusikan proposalnya dengan si Kaichou. 'Masih ada hari esok' pikirnya. Ia besusah payah menahan diri untuk bertanya "daijoubu desu ka?" meskipun entah kenapa ingin sekali ia menanyakannya.

Seolah Gaara bisa membaca pikiran si pirang, ia berhenti sejenak dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Tatapannya masih belum bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya akan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ano…saya masih mengerjakan proposal kaichou", dengan hati-hati iya berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kau masih punya waktu besok sebelum mengumpulkannya," jelas Gaara.

"S-saya tidak yakin kalau saya bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu jika saya …." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Gaara langsung memotongnya.

"Bilang saja kau kesulitan mengerjakannya! Baka!", ucap Gaara blak-blakan.

'Eh? Kata-katanya benar-benar menusuk sampe ke tulang rusuk' batin Naruto.

"E-eto, ini proposal pertama saya jadi….", lagi, belum sempat ia menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Gaara langsung memotongnya.

"Seharusnya kau lebih aktif bertanya jika tak mengerti", jelas Gaara, kini ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek. Setidaknya, perasaannya sedikit membaik sekarang karena ada tempat untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"E-eto…kalau begitu apakah anda mau membantu saya, kaichou?"

"Hn?" Kali ini ekspresi Gaara bertambah horror.

"G-gomenasai! S-saya hanya berusaha untuk meminta bantuan orang lain seperti yang anda sarankan," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir lima jari. Gaara hanya mendengus kesal. Yah… salahnya juga sudah membarikan saran pada si pirang bodoh. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 9.35. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak ada mood melakukan apapun. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah pulang dan menenangkan pikirannya. Ia sudah cukup lelah menghadapi Sang Presdir dan sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan si pirang bodoh.

"Aku lelah. Datanglah ke ruanganku besok", ucap Gaara sembari berlalu dari hadapan si pirang

'Eh? Yatta! Dia mau membantuku'

"A-arigatou gozaimasu!" ucap Naruto, tak peduli meskipun si kaichou tak menghiraukannya.

….

Naruto sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendiskusikan kesulitannya dengan si kaichou saat Shikamaru datang untuk meminta maaf karena tak bisa membantunya kemarin.

"Gomen Naruto, aku tak bisa membantumu mengerjakan proposal. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Iie…iie…daijoubu desu. Aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan kaichou hari ini."

"Eh, maji?", Shikamaru agaknya terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. Ya emang dia yang menyarankan si pirang untuk mendiskusikannya dengan si kaichou. Tapi, ia gak terlalu yakin kalau si pirang bakal berani melakukannya.

"Yokatta! Akhirnya kau ada kemajuan juga. Ingat! Sedingin apapun Gaara-kaichou, dia tetap seorang ketua tim yang bertanggung jawab. Jadi setidaknya berusahalah untuk bersahabat dengannya juga."

"Hai, hai, Shikamaru-niisan."

"huh…Mendokusaina~"

"Baiklah! Aku akan keruangannya sekarang. Doakan aku!"

"Ganbare yo!"

.

Naruto memasuki ruangan Gaara. Si kaichou mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

"Bagian mana yang menyulitkanmu?" tanya Gaara to the point.

Naruto menjelaskan semua bagian yang menyulitkannya, meskipun sekali-kali ia harus berhenti karena sulit memilih kata-kata yang cocok untuk menjelaskan masalahnya. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah saat menyadari bahwa berbicaranya agak sulit untuk dimengerti.

Namun, si kaichou rupanya hanya mendengarkannya dengan cermat dari tempat duduknya, tanpa protes sedikitpun dan mengatainya tidak becus.

"J-jadi menurut anda bagaimana?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto di akhir penjelasannya.

Tak perlu berpikir lama, Gaara menerangkan semua hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti si pirang dengan bahasa yang sudah ia tata sesederhana mungkin. Tapi, saat melihat ekspresi si pirang, ia yakin bahwa anggota baru timnya itu masih kesulitan menelaah kata-katanya.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengitari meja kerjanya dan berdiri di samping si pirang.

Gaara membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah Naruto, matanya focus ke file proposal yang tergeletak di hadapan si pirang sementara ia kembali menjelaskan bagian-bagian yang perlu diperbaiki. Ia menunjuk bagian-bagian tersebut dengan jari lentiknya.

Disisi lain, Naruto merasa gugup karena berada begitu dekat dengan si kaichou. 'Astaga, kenapa jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat seperti ini? apa aku terlalu gugup? Semoga kaichou tak mendengar betapa kerasnya jantungku berdegup', pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia berusaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara. Namun, bukannya focus pada proposal di depan matanya, ia malah mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah si merah. Dari sudut matanya, ia memperhatikan betapa seriusnya wajah kaichounya saat menjelaskan. Bibir mungil itu melantunkan kata-kata dengan mulus di tiap detiknya. Kulit pipinya yang putih terlihat sangat lembut. Dan lagi-lagi ia terpesona pada guratan wajah manis si kaichou.

"Sampai disini, apa kau mengerti?" Gaara bertanya di akhir penjelasannya. Ia ingin memastikan si pirang memahami penjelasannya atau tidak. Tapi tak ada respon dari si pirang.

Merasa aneh dengan kesunyian dalam ruangan, ia memutar sedikit kepalanya, bermaksud memeriksa apakah si pirang mendengarkannya atau tidak. Namun, apa yang ia dapati?

Sepasang bola mata biru langit menatapnya dengan intens dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Ia merasakan bola matanya sendiri melebar karena hal itu.

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, 4 detik, 5 detik…entah sejak kapan waktu berjalan melambat, membiarkan kedua pria itu bertatap pandang.

'Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini kaichou benar-benar manis. Kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil telah menciptakan seorang pria dengan wajah semanis ini? apa sekarang aku sudah benar-benar sudah jadi gay?' Naruto terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya sementara matanya masih belum berniat melepaskan pandangannya pada si merah.

Gaaralah yang pertama kali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tangan kanannya bergerak menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang sudah memerah hampir menyamai warna rambutnya. 'Shit! Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?' keluhnya dalam hati.

Naruto yang tersadar hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. 'apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' keluhnya. Mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melirik ke arah Gaara, ia mendapati wajah si kaichounya memerah. 'Wajah kaichou memerah. Apa jangan-jangan dia marah?', ia mulai mengkhawatirkan nasibnya sekarang.

"A-ano…. Maaf kaichou, saya sedikit salah focus", bodohnya dia, kenapa ia tak berusaha mencari alasan lain. 'Damn my stupid brain!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Dengar Uzumaki! Aku tidak suka melihat orang salah focus. Jika ada orang yang menjelaskan harusnya kau perhatikan dengan benar", jelas Gaara dengan nada dinginnya yang kembali menguar.

"H-hai kaichou. Hontou ni gomenasai," ucap Naruto sepenuh hati, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Yah… akhirnya Gaara hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan terpaksa harus menerangkan ulang. Tapi, kali ini Naruto benar-benar tak berani mengalikan pandangannya selain ke draft proposalnya.

.

Selesai sudah urusannya dengan si pirang. Kini Gaara kembali menggalaukan nasib hubungannya dengan Neji. Sejak tadi pagi ia masih belum dapat kabar sama sekali dari kekasihnya itu. Padahal biasanya Neji pasti sudah mengiriminya pesan dan mengajakinya ketemuan sembunyi-sembunyi di suatu tempat.

'Apa Neji sudah berusaha untuk menjauhiku?' pikirnya. Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuat kepalanya cenat-cenut.

Hingga akhirnya saat jam makan siang, matanya menangkap sosok Neji berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Ia berniat untuk menyapanya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menemukan sosok lain yang keluar dari pintu ruangan Neji. 'Prsedir.' Jelas saja ia tak dapat kabar dari kekasihnya. Selama ada Sang Presdir, Neji tak mungkin berani melakukan kontak dalam bentuk apapun dengannya, selain tentunya urusan kantor semata.

Gaara membungkukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat saat Sang Presdir dan Sang Direktur Muda melewatinya. Hatinya sedikit perih saat mendapati Neji sama sekali tak memperhatikan keberadaannya. Bahkan senyumpun tak ia dapatkan dari kekasihnya itu. 'Jadi benar dugaanku? Kau memilih untuk menyerah, Neji?' hatinya sakit harus menghadapi kenyataan seperti ini. Dengan berat, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya kembali.

.

"Sumimasen, Kaichou." Naruto memasuki ruangan Gaara saat si merah berdiri menatap pemandangan luar dari jendela ruangannya.

"Ada apa?" Gaara hanya menoleh sebentar, sebelum pandangannya terarah kembali ke luar jendela.

"Saya sudah menyelesaikan proposalnya."

"Letakkan saja di mejaku!" perintahnya. Naruto bisa menangkap nada bicara kaichounya yang sedikit sendu. 'Kenapa?' pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia lontarkan pada si merah namun tersendat ditenggorokannya. Meninggalkan rasa penasaran dalam hatinya.

"Hai," justru inilah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja si kaichou dan meletakkan proposalnya seperti yang diperintahkan.

Saat ia berniat meninggalkan ruangan, langkahnya terhenti mendengar namanya di panggil oleh si kaichou.

"Ah…tunggu Uzumaki!"

"Hai?"

"Tolong beritahukan kepada semuanya. Kita adakan meeting hari Senin minggu depan."

"Wakarimashita," jawab Naruto.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Hai. Sumimasen." Naruto meninggalkan ruangan dengan hati yang sedikit berat. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak tenang saat melihat ekspresi sedih si kaichou. 'Apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa aku slalu mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini? Gaara-kaichou, apa yang sudah anda perbuat padaku?'

.

.

.

AN: uwaaaaah...maunya diterusin tapi stop dulu sampe sini, lanjut k chapter 7 aja. pikiran author lagi butek banget. -_-

Thanks buat yang masih mau baca n udah nyempetin buat ngereview. Hontou ni Arigatou! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

Manusia tak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Mereka hanya bisa menerka-nerka hal-hal yang belum tentu terjadi atau hanya bisa bermimpi akan hal-hal yang mereka harapkan untuk terjadi. Tapi, lagi-lagi kenyataan tidaklah seindah apa yang diimpikan. Kenyataan tidak selalu terlukis sempurna. Tak jarang, kita dapati kenyataan berakhir pilu. Hal inilah yang saat ini dialami oleh pemuda bersurai merah itu. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kekasihnya begitu perhatian padanya. Sekarang, dia bahkan tak tahu akan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu. Semua berubah dalam hitungan jam.

Sudah semalaman ia menunggu pesan dari kekasihnya hingga matanya tak sanggup lagi menatap layar handphone yang tak kunjung-kunjung memberikan sinyal tanda pesan masuk. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah, tertidur tanpa mimpi.

.

 _~Gaara, maaf! Aku tak bisa menemuimu weekend ini, ada hal penting yang harus kukerjakan. Have a nice weekend~_

Rasa senang karena mendapati sebuah pesan dikirim oleh kekasihnya sirna begitu ia membacanya. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Menatap ke langit-langit kamar yang mulai terang oleh sinar matahari.

 _'_ _Apa semua benar-benar akan berakhir, huh?_ ' batinnya perih. Seketika itu pun memorinya kembali memutar percakapannya dengan Sang Presdir.

 _"_ _Seberapa serius hubungan anda dengan keponakan saya, saya tetap tidak bisa menyetujuinya karena hubungan kalian tidaklah normal. Saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika saya harus menanggung malu karena keponakan saya yang sekarang menjadi Direktur Hyuga Corp berhubungan dengan sesama jenis. Saya akan menjodohkannya dengan seorang perempuan pilihan saya. Jadi… bisakah anda yang berpendidikan tinggi ini menjauhi keponakan saya? Semua ini demi masa depan kalian. Saya rasa, ayah anda pasti sependapat dengan saya. Dan meskipun sangat berat untuk kehilangan karyawan jenius seperti anda, saya tetap menginginkan anda untuk mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini."_

 _'_ _Sebentar lagi aku juga akan meninggalkan perusahaan,'_ senyum getir tergambar di raut wajah sendunya. _'Bodohnya aku terlalu berharap banyak pada hubungan ini. Dan pada akhirnya aku terjatuh di lubang yang sama. Baka da yo na, ore?'_ keluhnya dalam hati, tangannya mengacak-acak rambut merahnya karena kesal.

Belum terlepas dari kekesalannya, tiba-tiba saja handphonenya berdering, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi, Gaara?", suara yang tak asing terdengar langsung di telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi, doushita nee-chan?" jawabnya tak mood.

"Kau ada di apartemenmu kan? Nee-chan mau mampir."

 _'_ _Eh! Nee-chan mau kesini? Gawat! Nanti dia bisa mengobrak-abrik tempat ini lagi'_ pikirnya mulai bingung. Ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi saat terakhir kali kakak perempuannya berkunjung ke tempatnya. Si sulung Sabaku itu paling suka mengobrak-abrik dapur si bungsu. Belum lagi mengobrak-abrik tempat-tempat yang dikiranya sebagai tempat persembunyian si bungsu untuk menyembunyikan bukti-bukti apapun yang mengarah pada segala macam hubungan specialnya dengan seseorang.

"Gomen nee-chan. Gaara baru saja keluar," bohongnya.

"Eh? Pagi-pagi seperti ini? Kemana?" pekik kakaknya yang membuatnya harus menjauhkan sedikit handphonenya dari telinga kesayangannya.

"Jogging," jawabnya datar.

"Jogging? Seorang Gaara? Uso!"

"Memangnya apa yang salah?"

"Ah…..kau kan paling tidak suka berolahraga."

"Aku hanya ingin melatih otot-ototku. Sekali-kali kan tak masalah."

"Sou ka , sou ka. Jya…. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau sudah pulang, kabari aku biar aku bisa ke tempatmu langsung."

"Muri…"

"Eh? Nande?"

'What a persistent sister', keluh Gaara dalam hati. "Ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan. Jadi mungkin aku tidak akan ada di apartemen sampai malam."

"Dasar pria sok sibuk. Kalau begini terus kapan kau bisa dapat jodoh huh?"

"Sudah ya nee-chan, Gaara mau lanjut lari dulu. Jaa..", ucapnya yang langsung menutup telepon. Dia sudah mulai malas harus merespon kakaknya yang cerewet. Meskipun ia tahu sekarang pasti nee-chan nya itu kesal karena telponnya diputus begitu saja.

Karena takut kakak perempuannya yang keras kepala itu tiba-tiba muncul di depan apartemennya, Gaara memutuskan untuk benar-benar pergi keluar.

Lengkap dengan kostum olahraga berwarna merah maroonnya, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemennya. Ia berencana untuk jogging ke taman yang sedikit jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

.

Lebih dari 7 km ia berlari-lari kecil dari apartemennya hingga sampai di satu taman yang cukup luas dan rimbun oleh pepohonan hijau. Suasana yang jarang sekali bisa ia nikmati di waktu senggangnya. 'It's been a long day~' bisiknya dalam hati sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku kayu di bawah pohon besar.

Gaara mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebuah kolam yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk. Beberapa daun kering mengambang di atasnya. Jika diperhatikan, kolam itu cukup luas dan kelihatan sedikit dalam, mungkin bisa menenggelamkan anak usia 5 tahun.

Sempat terbesit pikiran untuk mendekati kolam tersebut, melemparinya dengan batu kerikil sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya yang masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. Tapi, pemikiran itu buyar saat 3 anak kecil berlarian di sekitar kolam. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat berlari di depan dengan salah satu tangannya mengayunkan boneka beruang di udara, sementara di belakangnya seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut dikuncir ke atas berlari mengejarnya, berusaha merebut boneka dari si rambut coklat, dan terakhir seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkacamata, dengan ogah-ogahan berlari menyusul keduanya.

Sekilas, ketiga anak itu mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya bersama dua saudaranya. Kankurou, kakak keduanya yang usil sering sekali membuat kesal dan memancing amarah Temari, kakak pertamanya. Mereka sering beradu argument, sementara dia, hanya diam memandang keduanya yang bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing.

"HUWAAAA…..", pekikan anak perempuan di depannya itu membuyarkan lamunannya akan masa kecilnya. Secara reflex, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya sekarang dan menatap kaget ke arah ketiga bocah itu.

"Konohamaru, baka! Kenapa kau menjatuhkan bonekanya ke kolam?" hardik si anak cewek, tangan mungilnya dengan gesit memukuli si bocah berambut coklat.

"H-hentikan, Moegi…. Aku kan tidak sengaja," protes si rambut coklat bernama Konohamaru, berusaha melindungi diri dengan kedua tangannya.

"S-su-sudah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar. Percuma saja, toh bonekanya juga gak akan balik kalau gak diambil."

Gaara hanya diam memperhatikan ketiga bocah itu tak berniat sama sekali untuk melerai pertengkaran mereka ataupun berusaha membantu menyelamatkan boneka malang yang kini sudah basah kuyub. Namun, sifat acuhnya itu lagi-lagi terpatahkan saat ketiga bocah itu bekerjasama mengambil boneka, berusaha keras meraih boneka beruang dengan patahan ranting yang jatuh di bawah pohon.

"Hey…..hentikan! nanti kalian jatuh," teriak Gaara sukses membuat ketiga bocah itu berhenti dari usaha kerasnya dan kini menatap si merah dengan tatapan mengiba.

"T-tapi, niku-chan…..", si gadis kecil mulai menangis.

"Biar aku yang mengambilnya," ujar Gaara yang entah kenapa bisa-bisanya menawarkan bantuan, jujur saja seingatnya dia tak bisa berenang.

Oke, yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang hanya mengambil boneka dengan ranting pohon tanpa harus menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam.

"Sedikit lagi, Akai-san! Ganbare!" bocah-bocah itu menyemangati Gaara yang kini berdiri di pinggiran kolam dengan tangan kanannya terulur ke depan, berusaha keras mengambil boneka beruang dengan ranting yang dipegangnya.

"Sedikit lagi Akai-san!"

"GANBARE!"

Ketiga bocah itu tak henti-hentinya menyemangati Gaara. Mungkin itu yang membuat Gaara tetap berusaha keras mengambil boneka beruang malang itu.

Dia yang biasanya mungkin akan cepat menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk membeli boneka beruang baru yang jauh lebih besar.

 _'_ _Yosh…sedikit lagi_ ' batinnya, berusaha meraih lebih dekat lagi.

"Yatta! Akai-san wa sugoi! Yatta! Yatta!" teriak ketiga bocah secara bersamaan saat Gaara berhasil meraih boneka yang sudah basah kuyub, dan untuk pertama kalinya senyum lebar terlukis di wajah tampan si merah.

Sangking bahagianya, Gaara sampai lupa posisinya saat ini yang masih berdiri tepat di pinggiran kolam.

"Byuuur~" bergerak sedikit sudah membuatnya terjatuh kedalam kolam.

"Huwaa…Akai-san! Daijoubu?"

Meskipun kesal minta ampun, Gaara masih berusaha untuk tidak mengumpat kata-kata kotor di depan ketiga bocah itu yang saat ini menatap cemas ke arahnya. Ia justru berusaha untuk tersenyum sembari berkata, "daijoubu desu"

"G-gomenasai Akai-san!", ucap Konohamaru dan kedua temannya saat Gaara sudah berhasil keluar dari kolam. Mereka membungkukkan kepalanya sebagai ungkapan bersalah sudah membuat si merah basah kuyub.

"Iie….iie…. daijoubu desu. Kalian tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu," ucap Gaara lembut, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa takjub pada dirinya sendiri karena masih bisa belaku sabar di depan tiga bocah itu.

"Aha~~ bagaimana kalau Akai-san ikut kami? sensei pasti punya baju ganti untuk Akai-san", saran Konohamaru, dan ketiganya pun menatap Gaara dengan ekspresi memohon.

"Tidak perlu, Akai-san bisa pulang dan berganti pakaian nanti," balas Gaara.

"Dame…dame…. nanti Akai-san bisa masuk angin. Lagipula tempat tinggal kami dekat," jelas Moegi, masih dengan ekpresi memohon.

Merasa tak ada pilihan lagi, Gaara hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti ketiga bocah itu menuju ke tempat tinggal mereka.

"Sensei! Sensei!", teriak Konohamaru cs dengan semangat setibanya mereka di depan sebuah bangunan sederhana namun tertata rapi, dengan sebuah papan bertuliskan "Panti Asuhan Mirai" yang terpampang tepat di atas pintu depan.

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok pria paruh baya yang masih mengenakan apron keluar.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon…kemana saja kalian?" tanyanya, kekhawatiran tergambar di wajahnya.

"Ano….." ketiganya hanya menjawab dengan kata itu sebelum menunjuk ke arah Gaara secara serempak.

"Eh? Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan? Apa kalian mengerjai orang lagi?" pertanyaan itu langsung ditujukan pada ketiga bocah itu.

"Iie~~", lagi-lagi ketiganya menjawab serempak.

"Ini semua salah Konohamaru, dia menjatuhkan Niku-chan ke kolam. Lalu…. Akai-san membantu mengambilnya dan terjatuh ke kolam," jelas Moegi.

"Konohamaru!"

"G-gomen, Iruka-sensei!"

Perdebatan ini sejenak membuat Gaara terlupakan.

"Haaaciimm~", kalau tidak karena Gaara bersin, mungkin dia masih berdiri mematung di antara mereka.

"Ah…sumimasen.. anda pasti kedingin. Mari masuk ke dalam", ajak Iruka. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah sudah melupakan si merah. Sementara Gaara hanya mengangguk, tangan kanannya masih setia menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Ini kamar mandinya. Sebaiknya anda mandi dulu. Saya akan persiapkan baju ganti untuk anda," lagi..Gaara hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam.

.

Naruto menaikkan sedikit alisnya, lengkukan di dahinya semakin menyatu saat ia dihadapkan dengan styrofoam persegi panjang berukuran 50 x 300 cm itu.

 _'_ _Mau diisi hiasan dan tulisan macam apa ini?'_ , batinnya, berusaha keras menemukan ide yang masih belum hinggap di kepala pirangnya.

"Naruto!", panggilan namanya itu sukses membuatnya kaget.

"Ah~~Iruka-sensei! Kau mengagetkanku saja," keluhnya, bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"Bisa minta tolong sebentar?"

"Tapi ini masih belum beres," keluhnya sambil menunjuk Styrofoam yang masih bersih tanpa hiasan atau tempelan apapun

"Lanjutkan nanti saja. Tolong carikan pakaianmu yang paling kecil."

"Pakaianku? Buat apa?"

"Sudah cepat carikan!"

"Iya..iya..cerewet"

Naruto kembali dengan membawa sepasang pakaian, celana baggy berwara biru tua yang sudah tak muat lagi dipakai olehnya dan sweatshirt biru langit yang terkhir kali ia pakai waktu masih sophomore. Tapi keduanya masih dalam kondisi yang layak pakai.

"Ini pakaian yang sensei minta."

Iruka yang sibuk menggantung hiasan warna-warni di sekeliling tembok sepintas melirik Naruto, matanya tertuju pada sepasang pakaian yang dibawa si pirang.

"Ya sudah, tolong berikan pada pemuda yang ada di kamar mandi samping."

"Eh, s-siapa?"

"Ceritanya nanti saja, cepat berikan sana!"

"Hai sensei~" lagi…ia hanya menuruti perintah senseinya, berjalan meuju tempat yang dimaksud.

.

"Sumimasen, saya membawakan pakaian untuk anda," ucapnya seusai mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup rapat.

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit, hanya satu tangan putih mulus yang terjulur keluar, menengadah dan menanti.

"Ah….ini." ucap Naruto yang langsung meletakkan pakaian di atas tangan itu.

"Arigatou," hanya itu ucapan yang keluar dari si pemilik tangan sebelum pintu tertutup lagi.

'Apa benar yang di dalam itu pria? Kenapa tangannya mulus seperti wanita?' pikir Naruto dalam hati. Ia jadi penasaran siapa pemuda bertangan mulus yang pagi-pagi begini sudah numpang mandi di tempat orang. Makanya ia memilih berdiri mematung di samping pintu, menanti si pemuda asing keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan sesosok laki-laki lebih pendek darinya yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Baru saja ia berniat menyapa si pemuda dengan kata "hi" nya, namun kata tersebut tersangkut di tenggorankannya saat pemuda dihadapannya itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan kini menatapnya dengan ekpresi yang tak kalah kaget dengannya.

"Kaichou?! / Uzumaki?!", yosh….mereka meneriakkan panggilan masing-masing bersamaan.

"Kenapa bisa disini?" lagi….menanyakan hal yang sama bersamaan.

"Ah… maaf, silahkan anda yang menjawab duluan!", ucap Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Huh?" Gaara langsung mendelik.

"Ah….maaf, biarkan saya yang menjawab duluan," yaps…Naruto lagi-lagi harus mengalah.

"Hn."

"Saya bantu-bantu disini. Jadi…tiap weekend saya menghabiskan waktu disini," jelas Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Gaara judes.

'Eh?', dan lagi-lagi Naruto tercengang dengan sikap acuh kaichounya itu yang sudah melenggang melewatinya begitu saja. Ingin rasanya tangannya menarik paksa krah leher sweatshirt si merah, so akai chibi itu gak bisa seenaknya mengacuhkannya. But…. niatan itu hanya menjadi imaginasi pikiran buruknya saja.

.

"Terima kasih untuk pakaiannya. Pasti akan saya kembalikan secepatnya," ucap Gaara sopan pada Iruka yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Iie…iie…anda tidak perlu repot-repot. Lagipula saya yakin pakaiannya juga sudah tak muat lagi untuk pemiliknya," jelas Iruka santai.

"Hai….pakaian itu sudah tak muat lagi untuk saya. Kaichou bisa menyimpannya. Yah…anggap saja sebagai ganti setelan jas waktu itu," dan….dengan polosnya Naruto yang baru muncul langsung menyambung percakapan keduannya.

'Wait…..ini pakaian si pirang bodoh?' kedutan tiba-tiba muncul di dahi Gaara. Kalau saja tidak ada Iruka di depan matanya, mungkin dia sudah melepas dan melempar pakaiannya itu ke muka si pirang. Sayangnya, kali ini dia harus menahannya lagi. 'Cobaan apa lagi ini?' keluhnya dalam hati.

"K-kaichou? Setelan jas?", Iruka mempertanyakan hal itu pada si pirang. Sepertinya dia melewatkan sesuatu disini. "Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Tentu saja…Dia ini adalah Gaara-kaichou. Ketua timku di perusahaan," jawab Naruto dengan bangga. Sementara Gaara sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak mencekik leher jenjang si pirang.

"Wah…kebetulan sekali. Jadi anda ketua timnya? Semuda ini sudah menjadi ketua tim. Anda pasti orang yang hebat," puji Iruka yang sama sekali tak menyentuh hati Gaara yang masih memanas. 'tentu saja hebat', batin Gaara, mukanya masih datar.

"Jya…kalau begitu sebaiknya saya pulang," ucap Gaara to the point. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama dengan si pirang bodoh.

"Eh…..apa anda terburu-buru?" tanya Iruka menyadari aura suram di sekitar si merah.

"B-bukan begitu…hanya saja…." Good…Gaara memang tak pandai untuk mencari alasan.

"Kenapa anda tak menghabiskan waktu untuk bersama dengan anak-anak saja? Kami semua sedang mempersiapkan untuk pertunjukkan besok "

"Tapi saya…" belum juga ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, suara bocah kecil yang melengking menusuk gendang telinganya.

"AKAI-SAN! Kochi! Kochi!" teriak Moegi cs, tangannya memberi instruksi kepada Gaara untuk menghampirinya.

"Eh?", Gaara hanya diam mematung.

Karena gemas melihat orang yang dipanggil tak kunjung bergerak dari posisinya, Moegi langsung berlari ke arah Gaara dan menarik tangannya, memasak Gaara untuk mengikutinya ke tempat di mana anak-anak perempuan sibuk membuat mahkota bunga, sementara laki-lakinya sedang asyik bermain dengan pedang mainan yang seragam.

Kini Gaara dipaksa duduk di tengah-tengah kumpulan anak-anak perempuan yang memandanginya dengan antusias.

"Kami sedang mempersiapkan untuk penampilan besok. Besok adalah hari berdirinya panti asuhan ini, jadi kami semua akan membuat pertunjukkan kecil disini," jelas Moegi dengan ceria.

"Ini semua mahkota bunga buatan kami, bagus kan Akai-san?"

"Hai..sore wa hontou ni kirei."

"Emm….Haip!", tiba-tiba saja Moegi memasangkan salah satu mahkota bunga di kepala si merah dan secara bersamaan anak-anak yang lain berkata, "Kirei~~~"

"Yappari~ Akai-san wa kirei", ucapnya senang, bangga akan hasil karya di depannya itu.

"Hime-sama", seorang anak kecil dengan mata lebar tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Bukan hanya terkesima memandangi Gaara, ia kini bergerak mendekati si merah dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Hime-sama wa kilei," yaps….. celetuk si bocah sukses membuat Gaara tersipu malu.

Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri di sandaran pintu, cukup tertegun dengan pemandangan di depannya itu. Lagi...kaichounya itu membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Bagaimana mungkin iya bisa tertarik dengan seseorang yang jelas sejenis dengannya. Dia yang jelas-jelas normal bisa-bisanya terkesima dengan keindahan makhluk berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah seorang pria, pria galak, dingin, tapi kadang bisa begitu lembut seperti saat ini.

"Naruto-nii!" panggil Konohamaru

"Hey, Naruto-nii!", panggilnya lagi. Tapi si pirang masih saja tak terusik dari lamunannya.

"Hoey, NARUTO ONII-CHAN!"

"Ah-hai? Doushita?" Naruto langsung gelagapan diteriaki bocah nakal satu itu.

"Apanya yang apa? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu, Naruto-nii! Tapi kau malah melamun sendiri. Memangnya apa yang kau lihat huh?"

"Bukan urusan anak kecil."

"EHH….jangan-jangan nii-chan daritadi memandangi Akai-san. Iyakan? Ngaku saja!"

"Hush! Anak kecil jangan asal bicara ya. Itu fitnah namanya. Kau tahu kan fitnah itu lebih kejam dari pembunuhan?"

"Alah….terlalu banyak alasan."

"Eh…dasar bocah!"

Yapz…tempat itu memang selalu penuh dengan keramaian dan kebahagiaan, makanya Naruto lebih betah menghabiskan waktu liburnya di tempat ini, bercanda gurau dengan semua anak-anak panti asuhan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik-adiknya sendiri. Sementara bagi Gaara, ini adalah kali pertamanya menghabiskan waktu berkumpul dengan banyak anak kecil. Sejak kecil ia tak begitu punya banyak teman, selain karena kedua kakaknya yang overprotective, ayahnya yang begitu keras mendidiknya sebagai pewaris perusahaannya kelak membuatnya tak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar bermain-main di luar. Dan entah kenapa, kali ini dia sangat menikmatinya tanpa sedikitpun merasa terganggu dengan keramaian anak-anak itu.

"Jya….Akai-san harus pergi sekarang. Kalian baik-baik ya. Jangan nakal," ucapnya lembut saat berpamitan dengan semua anak-anak panti, senyum manispun masih tergurat di bibir merahnya.

"Ne-ne…Akai-san harus janji akan datang lagi besok," rengek Moegi dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya.

"Kalau Akai-san ada waktu ya."

"Pokoknya Akai-san harus datang. Kami sudah berlatih keras seminggu ini. Jadi Akai-san harus melihat pertunjukkan kami."

"Hai. Akai-san akan datang." Akhirnya Gaara terpaksa mengalah. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktunya di tempat semenyenangkan ini, daripada harus sendirian di apartemen merutuki nasib.

"Yakusoku?"

"Yakusoku."

"Ja nee"

"Jaa matta!"

.

Di luar Naruto sudah menunggu Gaara dengan sepedanya. Memang bukan sepenuhnya niatan Naruto untuk mengantar Gaara pulang ke apartemennya karena sebenarnya Irukalah yang sudah menyuruhnya, tapi…..sepertinya Naruto lebih dari sekedar tidak keberatan dengan ini.

"Kaichou, silahkan naik!", titahnya saat Gaara baru saja nongol dari pintu masuk.

"Huh?", alis Gaara terangkat satu, ia mencoba menelaah maksud dari si pirang.

"Naik….disini." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tempat boncengan sepedanya.

"Huh? maksudmu aku harus naik disitu?"

"Iya. Apalagi? Saya akan mengantarkan anda pulang."

"Dibonceng sepeda?"

"Hu'um."

"Hell no! lebih baik aku jalan kaki"

"Ini sudah siang, matahari sudah ada di puncak kepala. Lagipula jarak apartemen anda lumayan jauh. Bukankan lebih baik naik sepeda. Bisa menghemat waktu juga."

"Kalau begitu biar aku pinjam sepedamu. Akan aku naiki sendiri."

"Anda bisa naik sepeda?"

"T-tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang tak bisa kulakukan?", yosh….kali ini Gaara tidak begitu yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tapi, gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi tak akan pernah mau mengakuinya begitu saja kalau sebenarnya dia tak pernah mencoba menaiki sepeda.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan anda naiki sendiri," kata Naruto sembari menyerahkan sepedanya ke kaichounya yang super keras kepala itu.

Gaara langsung meraih pegangan kendali sepeda, berusaha setenang mungkin menaikinya.

 _'_ _Hanya tinggal kayuh saja kan?'_ , ucapnya dalam hati.

Dengan pelan tapi pasti kakinya mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda.

Ichi….ni….san…..ia berhasil mengayuhnya tapi…

"Oey…oey…kaichou!" Naruto panic, Gaara oleng dan jatuh tertimpa sepeda.

"D-daijoubu desu ka?" tanya Naruto, berlari mendekati kaichounya dan dengan cepat membantu mengangkat sepeda yang menindih Gaara.

"Ittai" Gaara meringis, sikunya yang secara reflex menyongkong berat tubuhnya lecet dan mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Kenapa anda begitu keras kepala? Kalau tidak bisa naik sepeda ya sudah bilang saja tidak bisa. Apa susahnya sih?" omel Naruto kesal, sementara yang diomelin sudah mendelik tak terima.

"Jadi luka seperti ini kan," tambah Naruto, kali ini death glare Gaara tak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali. Bahksn tanpa basa basi lagi iya pun langsung membopong Gaara dan mendudukannya di kursi kayu depan panti. "Tunggu disini. Akan saya ambilkan obat," perintahnya. Gaara hanya diam kesal karena sudah diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali dengan kotak , dengan hati-hati dia membersihkan luka di siku Gaara, mengobatinya dengan obat merah lalu menutupnya dengan perban.

"Yosh, selesai!" ucapnya yang langsung merapikan kotak lalu berdiri dan kembali masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan si merah yang masih memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ayok, naik!" Naruto langsung memerintah Gaara untuk naik di boncengan belakang. Sementara Gaara hanya memandanginya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kumohon naiklah hime-sama!", ucap Naruto sedikit memberi tekanan. Ia mulai lelah harus berhadapan dengan orang satu ini.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Baka Uzumaki!" protes si merah yang masih terus mendeath glare si pirang. Naruto hanya bisa mengelus dada. Tapi untungnya… si merah akhirnya mau juga duduk diboncengan.

"Cepat jalan!" perintahnya dengan nada kesal.

"Hai. Kaichou!" Naruto pun langsung mengayuh sepedanya. Sementara Gaara hanya duduk terdiam di belakangnya, berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh karena ogah harus berpegangan pada si pirang. _'Berpegangan berarti harus memeluk pinggang si pirang'_ pikirnya buruk.

Hari ini benar-benar penuh dengan hal-hal yang tak terduga, mulai dari pesan menyebalkan itu, telepon dari kakaknya yang cerewet, jatuh ke kolam, dapat panggilan hime-sama, tertindih sepeda, dan sekarang…. Ia harus dibonceng sepeda oleh si pirang seperti ini. _'Kami-sam wa hidoi_ ' keluhnya dalam hati. Gaara berharap nasib buruknya cukup sampai disini.

.

.

~To be Continued~

 **AN: Hisashiburi~~~ updatenya lama banget ya? Makhlum author udah gak sebebas dulu. Sudah sibuk sama kerjaan, jadi mungkin updatenya paling cepat 1 bulanan. Gomene~~**

 **Update kali ini melambat sebenarnya juga karena agak kesal, kemarin abis dapet review kejam banget. Jadi sempat males yang mau nulis ff indo. Bukannya sudah dibilang kalau anti sama BL, jauh-jauh aja, masih aja diusik. Do they really have any brain in their fucking head? kezell.. -_-**

 **Ah ya…..maaf kalau chapter kali ini agak *entahlah…. Author kurang dapet feelingnya. Semoga chapter berikutnya bisa lbh baik.** **J**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

Karena janjinya dengan anak-anak panti, Gaara menghadiri pertunjukkan mereka lebih awal dari para tamu lainnya, bahkan ia menghabiskan setengah harian di panti. Mungkin ini juga salah satu cara ampuh buat melupakan sejenak masalahnya dengan Neji yang entah sampai kapan hilang tanpa kabar.

'Kalau Neji masih ingin bersamaku, dia tak akan berhenti mencariku, sekarang ataupun besok. Tapi jika tidak, mungkin semua harus benar-benar berakhir,' di sela-sela harinya, pikirannya secara tidak sadar akan mengucapkan hal itu, seperti saat ini, membuatnya melamun sejenak, matanya memandang kosong ke panggung yang tak lagi ramai dengan pertunjukkan.

"Gaara-kaichou!", entah berapa lama ia melamun sampai tak menyadari si pirang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Hn?"

"Hontou ni arigatou! Anda sudah meluangkan waktu untuk melihat pertunjukkan kami," ungkap si pirang, senyuman hangat terpampang di wajah manly nya.

"Dou ita," balas Gaara singkat. "Sudah jam 8 malam aku harus kembali," lanjutnya dengan nada yang tak kalah datar.

"Ah iya… kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok di kantor. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Hn"

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Dan Gaara pun berlalu. Besok ia harus menghadapi anggota timnya untuk membahas presentasi terakhirnya di perusahaan. Untuk kali ini, ia berjanji akan menampilkan presentasi terbaiknya sebelum ia mengundurkan diri. Mungkin sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke sisi ayahnya lagi.

.

Pagi itu suasana perusahaan sedikit berbeda. Baru pertama kali masuk saja sudah bisa diliat beberapa orang sibuk bergosip. Tak biasanya itu terjadi karena tak banyak juga yang suka menggosipkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Jadi kalau diliat dari banyaknya penggosip pagi itu sudah bisa dipastikan pasti ada berita terhangat yang benar-benar tak bisa terlewatkan.

"Omedetou!" kata itu yang pertama kali masuk di telinga si merah.

"Akhirnya~~~ direktur bertunangan juga," kalimat yang datang berikutnya cukup mengusik pendengarannya kali ini.

"Hai~~ aku jadi penasaran siapa gadis beruntung yang mendapatkan hati direktur," berikutnya pun semakin mengusiknya.

"Eh~ kalian tidak tahu? Dia juga ahli waris perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo."

"wah wah…. benar-benar pasangan elit ya?"

"Sudah pasti!"

Ingin sekali ia berteriak kepada siapapun yang membahas berita itu agar semuanya tutup mulut dan kembali mengurus pekerjaan mereka, tapi memangnya dia siapa? Hanya seseorang yang baru saja dicampakkan.

.

"Baiklah kita mulai rapatnya."

Dari semua yang ada di ruangan mungkin hanya Naruto yang paham situasi apa yang saat ini dihadapi si merah. Melihat bagaimana kaichounya mengontrol emosinya sehingga terlihat setenang itu, seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi, benar-benar membuatnya cukup takjub. Kalau dia berada di posisi kaichounya saat ini mungkin dia sudah kabur ke suatu tempat, mengasingkan diri entah sampai berapa lama.

.

"Untuk kali ini, saya berharap kita bisa menampilkan presentasi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Planning kita untuk produk baru ini tidak boleh gagal. Saya benar-benar mengharapkan kerjasama dari kalian semua. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!"

"Kalian boleh kembali ke tempat kerja kalian sekarang."

"Hai~"

Ketika semuanya meninggalkan ruangan untuk kembali ke tempat kerja masing-masing, entah kenapa Naruto masih setia di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini Uzumaki?"

"Ah…ano…s-saya…"

"tidak usah berbelit-belit, pekerjaan kita banyak."

"saya hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Nani?"

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja?"

"saya tahu pasti anda sudah mendengar kabar itu. Jadi….jujur saja saya sangat terkejut."

"Lalu?"

"Saya hanya ingin memastikan anda baik-baik saja. Karena saya…" _'saya tidak ingin anda terluka'_

"aku baik-baik saja ataupun tidak, itu bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau urusi saja pekerjaanmu sekarang. Karena aku tidak mau presentasi kita gagal. Wakarimasu ka?"

"wakarimasu. sumimasen"

"tunggu apalagi? Kembali ke tempatmu!"

"h-hai. sumimasen"

'Baka baka baka! Kenapa aku tidak bisa diam saja? Kenapa aku harus jadi sepeduli ini pada kaichou? Dan kenapa rasanya dadaku menjadi sesak tiap kali ia memikirkan perasaannya? kenapa?', pikiran Naruto benar-benar kalut karena si merah.

"Hoey, Naruto! Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan kaichou?" pertanyaan Kiba yang meluncur begitu saja, membangunkan si pirang dari rasa penyesalannya.

"Ah…..eto…ada beberapa hal yang aku belum mengerti jadi bukankah sebaiknya bertanya lebih dulu daripada salah di belakang, iya kan?"

"oh! Sepertinya sekarang kau sudah lebih berani menghadapi kaichou ya? Baguslah kalau begitu! Haha"

'baka Kiba!'

.

Stress? Pasti… itulah kenapa si merah bukannya pulang selesai kerja melainkan memilih menghabiskan sisa harinya di bar, ditemani dengan minuman beralkohol. Bodoh? Jelas… dia yang tak pernah bisa minum alcohol sekarang sudah hampir menghabiskan gelas ke 6 nya. Mungkin dia bisa mati setelah ini.

Handphonenya beberapa kali berdering, sayangnya bagi Gaara yang sudah mabuk berat dering handphone yang cukup keras tak ada bedanya dengan hembusan angin yang membelai rambut merahnya.

"Ano….handphone anda berbunyi, tuan," tegur seorang pelayan bar yangsedang membereskan sisa gelas di sampingnya.

Gaara hanya menatapnya sendu, sebelum menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya ke meja.

Saat handphonenya berdering untuk ke 6 kalinya, si pelayan yang merasa terusik memutuskan untuk mengangkat handphone Gaara yang kebetulan tergeletak di depannya.

"Moshi-moshi kaichou!", terdengar suara dari sisi lain.

"Moshi-moshi,"Jawab si pelayan bar.

"Eh? dare ka?" pertanyaan yang langsung keluar saat si pelayan bar menjawab panggilan itu. Mungkin si penelepon sadar itu bukan suara si merah

"Sumimasen, saya pelayan bar, orang yang sedang anda hubungi saat ini sedang mabuk berat di bar kami. Kondisinya cukup buruk. Mungkin anda berkenan untuk membantu membawanya pulang."

"Eh?kaichou mabuk berat? Baiklah….saya akan menjemputnya tolong email lokasi bar anda?"

"ah-hai!"

"Terima kasih"

Tut tut tut … dan panggilan itupun terputus begitu saja.

.

Benar sekali dugaan Naruto bahwa kaichounya yang sok tenang itu betul-betul patah hati dan mengalami depresi karena hot news pagi tadi. Tapi sungguh, tak terpikirkan olehnya kalau si kaichou bakal memilih untuk menenggelamkan sakit hatinya dengan minuman alcohol yang jelas sekali bukan favoritnya. Untung saja iya memberanikan diri menghubungi Gaara.

'Kaichou, bertahanlah!' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

Tak perlu waktu yang cukup lama buat Naruto menemukan kaichounya di dalam bar. Si merah hanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangannya meremas-remas kepalanya, sementara seorang pelayan bar masih berdiri di sampingnya sambil berusaha menawarkan segelas air putih kepada si merah, tapi usahanya sama sekali tak digubris.

"Kaichou!", panggil Naruto yang langsung berlari ke tempat si merah.

"Apakah anda tadi yang menelepon tuan ini?" tanya si pelayan.

"Hai. Mulai disini saya yang akan mengurusnya."

.

.

'Seperti dejavu saja', batin Naruto. Pasalnya ini kali kedua dia mengantarkan kaichounya yang mabuk berat pulang ke apartemennya.

"Hmmm… da-re ka?" dengan mata sayupnya Gaara berusaha memperhatikan pemuda yang saat ini berusaha membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Uzumaki-desu," jawab Naruto. Ia tak yakin kaichounya benar-benar akan mengenalinya sekalipun ia sebutkan namanya.

"U-zu-ma-ki ka?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Ne Uzumaki"

"H-hai"

"Kenapa dia meninggalkanku? Apa aku begitu buruk? Apa aku menjijikan?" yah…..pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja ditujukan pada si pirang. Naruto tak begitu terkejut mengingat situasi yang dialami si merah saat ini. Namun ia bisa menjawab apa?

"Kaichou…"

"Jujur saja, kau juga membenciku kan? Menurutmu aku ini menjijikan kan? Iya kan Uzumaki?" tiba-tiba saja nada bicara si merah berubah, ucapannya jadi semakin penuh emosi.

"Kaichou tenanglah!"

"Jangan menyentuhku! Jangan menyentuh orang yang menjijikan sepertiku!"

"Kaichou!" ia tak bermaksud berbicara keras, hanya saja ia terpaksa harus melakukannya.

"Dengar! Anda sama sekali tidak menjijikan," lanjutnya.

Mendengarnya, Gaara hanya tertawa. "begitukah? kau tahu kan aku ini gay? Bukankah kau membenci orang macam itu, huh?"

"watashi…"

"pergilah!" kali ini Gaara mengucapkannya dengan nada lebih pelan.

"iie…"

"huh?"

"iie…Saya akan pergi setelah keadaan kaichou membaik."

Jawaban Naruto cukup membuatnya menarik napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak "KUBILANG PERGI! KAU TIDAK PERLU MENGASIHANIKU! AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK BUTUH RASA KASIHAN DARI SIAPAPUN. AKU..."

Cup….

Teriakan si merah terhenti oleh serangan mendadak si pirang yang dengan cepat membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman singkat.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tak akan pergi? Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian dalam kondisi seperti ini, kaichou," jelas Naruto setelah melepas ciumannya, ia menatap wajah Gaara serius. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati ekspresi si merah sudah berubah menjadi sedikit ….aneh?

"Kau yakin hn? Kau yakin tak akan pergi dari sini hn?" bisik Gaara dengan nada menantang, bahkan ia sudah menarik dasi Naruto hingga wajah mereka berdekataan, terlalu dekat sampai Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan nafas si merah, membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Apa kau sudah mulai menyukaiku, ne Uzumaki?", tanya Gaara dengan nada yang cukup menggoda.

"A-anda terlalu dekat"

"Eh~~ kemana perginya nyalimu tadi, hm?"

"Kumohon kaichou, jangan menggodaku!"

"Hmm~~ kau bicara apa?"

Naruto masih mencoba untuk menghindar, tapi Gaara terus mendekat. 'kenapa situasinya bisa berubah secepat ini?' keluh Naruto dalam hati.

"Ne~ kau bernafsu padaku kan?" tanya Gaara lagi. Satu tangannya memegang tangan si pirang, lalu diciumnya dan diusapnya tangan itu ke pipinya yang lembut.

"Benar kan kataku? Kalau begitu…. Lakukan saja. Tak perlu menahannya" lanjut Gaara sebelum menyapu bibir Naruto dengan lidahnya.

Naruto hanya diam tak bergerak, ia berusaha mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Berusaha sekuatnya untuk bertahan, mengalahkan nafsunya, sementara Gaara terus menggodanya, bahkan miliknya di bawah sana sudah mulai tergoda. 'Tidak..Tidak…TIDAK! Aku harus tetap bertahan,' berkali kali ia menyakinkan dirinya dalam hati.

Menyadari bahwa si pirang terus bertahan untuk menolaknnya, tiba-tiba Gaara pun ikut terdiam. Ekpresinya berubah lagi.

"Kenapa Uzumaki? Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada yang cukup dingin.

"Pergilah yang jauh! Jangan mengurusiku lagi!" kini raut kesedihan tergambar lagi di wajah si merah, sejenak meluluhkan hati Naruto. Mana mungkin ia bisa meninggalkan si merah. Ia ….

"aku tak akan pergi," ucap Naruto sembari mengusap lembut pipi si merah.

Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tapi saya tidak akan melakukannya dengan kondisi anda seperti ini, karena saya tidak ingin anda menyesalinya nanti. Karena saya menyukai anda bukan karena nafsu"

Mata Gaara terbuka lebar mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ia mungkin mabuk, tapi syarafnya masih berfungsi.

"Baka ka omae?"

"Hai….", jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum hangat. Tanpa basa basi lagi ia membawa si merah kedalam dekapannya.

"Jika anda ingin menangis. Menangislah! Jangan ditahan, karena itu hanya akan membuat hati anda semakin perih," bisiknya lembut sementara tangannya terus mengelus pundak si merah.

Tes…. Tes…

Dan air mata pun jatuh sedikit demi sedikit dari ujung mata Gaara.

'Menangislah sampai hatimu merasa lega kaichou. Aku akan berada di sampingmu sampai kau tak membutuhkanku lagi', bisiknya dalam hati.

.

Butuh beberapa menit sampai Gaara berhenti menangis dalam sebelum akhirnya rasa lelah mendominasi tubuhnya, dan ia pun tertidur dekapan Naruto. Sementara tangan Naruto masih tak berhenti mengelus lembut rambut si merah, berusaha untuk memberikannya ketenangan.

"Oyasumi kaichou", bisiknya pada sosok yang kini sudah terlelap.

Ia membaringkan tubuh Gaara dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

'Shit! Memalukan sekali terangsang hanya karena digoda seperti itu. Aku benar-benar hampir menyerah tadi. Gaara kaichou benar benar…andai saja dia begitu bukan karena mabuk, mungkin aku sudah….ah tidak tidaak tidaaak! Apa yang kupikirkan? Jadi makin sakit kan'

Ya….. Naruto ke kamar mandi untuk mengurus si naruto kecil yang sudah bangun gara-gara godaan si merah. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha mengelak, nafsunya terhadap si merah masih sulit buat dihilangkan. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus lebih berhati-hati dan lebih kuat lagi buat jaga iman tiap kali deket si merah. Setidaknya kali ini ia sudah cukup berhasil meskipun harus berakhir …. seperti ini.

.

.

 ** _AN:_** _Hisashiburi da ne~~~~ udah berapa lama ya kagak update? Author terlalu sibuk sekarang, giliran ada waktu gak ada mood yang mau nulis, makanya lama gak update. :"""D Gomene! Nulis chapter ini aja berubah-ubah idenya. Ide awal narugaa nya bener2 jadi gitu2an, tapi gara2 lama ditinggalin akhirnya ide lain muncul. Authornya gak pengen buat naruto jadi orang yang manfaatin keadaan, jadinya seperti inilah hasil akhirnya. Hehe…..gitu2annnya kalo mereka udah saling suka aja ya…. :3_

 _Ah…maaf juga mesti diputus sampai disini dulu, lanjut ntar chapter 9 (masih proses). Doain updatenya lebih cepet ya!_

 _Btw thanks buat yang masih mau baca n *review?_


	9. Chapter 9

**_CHAPTER 9_**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Jika anda ingin menangis. Menangislah! Jangan ditahan, karena itu hanya akan membuat hati anda semakin perih," bisiknya lembut sementara tangannya terus mengelus pundak si merah._

 _Tes…. Tes…_

 _Dan air mata pun jatuh sedikit demi sedikit dari ujung mata Gaara._

 _'_ _Menangislah sampai hatimu merasa lega kaichou. Aku akan berada di sampingmu sampai kau tak membutuhkanku lagi', bisiknya dalam hati._

.

.

 **GAARA POV**

"Anda sudah bangun?", pertanyaan itu yang pertama kali kudengar saat aku membuka mata. Kepalaku pusing, namun aku masih sanggup melihat ekspresi khawatirnya. Aku jadi ingin menangis jika harus mengingat bahwa orang yang tak berharga ini justru menjadi orang yang paling mempedulikanku saat ini.

"Anda masih pusing?", tanyanya lagi.

"Aku mual," jawabku singkat.

"Wakatta," dan tanpa basa basi lagi ia menggendongku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Saya hanya ingin membantu anda. Anda ingin ke kamar mandi kan?", jelasnya santai sembari tersenyum padaku. _'What the..'_

"T-tapi aku bisa jalan sendiri!", tungkasku kesal.

"Dengan kondisi seperti ini? Saya rasa tidak," jawabnya, mengakhiri protes yang aku tujukan. Kalau aku keras kepala, mungkin dia lebih keras kepala lagi. _'Baka Uzumaki'_

"Nah…..sudah sampai, lebih cepat daripada jalan sendiri, kan?" ucapnya saat menurunkanku dengan pelan. mengesalkan, dia benar-benar memperlakukanku seperti tuan putri yang lemah.

Tidak hanya berakhir disitu saja. Dia bahkan masih berdiri di sampingku, tetap menunggu dan meperhatikanku seperti seorang ibu yang mengawasi anaknya yang baru bisa jalan. Benar-benar…."Kenapa kau masih disini? Sana pergi!," bentakku. Biarkan saja, biar dia kesal dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

Tapi…..bukannya kesal malah ia membalas perkataan kasarku dengan santai. "Saya hanya ingin memastikan anda tidak terjatuh."

"Jangan perlakukanku seperti orang lemah. Sana pergi."

Dia hanya menatap ke arahku, sepertinya masih berusaha menimang-nimang keputusannya, sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah. "Baiklah, saya akan pergi." Dan ia pun berlalu.

.

Aku cukup terkejut saat menemukannya di meja makan dengan semangkuk bubur hangat dan segelas seduhan teh hijau. Aku pikir dia sudah pergi tanpa harus berpamitan dulu padaku.

"Kaichou….anda terlihat membaik sekarang," ucapnya saat melihatku menghampiri ruang makan.

"Kau masih disini?"

"Hai…saya membuatkan sarapan untuk anda. Maaf kalau saya menggunakan dapur anda tanpa ijin."

'Sampai harus repot-repot membuatkanku sarapan? Apa dia benar-benar sudah tertarik padaku?' pikirku dalam hati.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot melakukannya."

"Iie….saya hanya ingin membantu anda."

"….." aku sampai tak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Orang ini benar-benar berkepribadian aneh. Kebodohannya itu….entah bagaimana terkadang justru menjadi daya tariknya. Bahkan disaat tertentu, ia bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang dewasa, sosok yang bisa kau andalkan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"…."

"Jika tidak….. saya akan pergi sekarang."

"…"

"Baiklah, saya permisi. Tolong jangan berbuat hal yang membahayakan kesehatan anda. Jika anda butuh sesuatu anda bisa menghubungi saya."

"Matte"

"H-hai?"

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat? Sepertinya aku butuh seorang sopir. "

"Wakarimasu", jawabnya dengan nada sedikit _senang?_ memangnya apa yang membuatnya senang? dasar orang aneh.

Dan kami pergi setelah aku selesai menghabiskan sarapan.

.

"Ano…..jadi sebenarnya anda ingin kemana?", tanyanya saat mobil sudah berjarak lebih dari 1 km dari apartemenku.

Aku yang duduk di sebelahnya terdiam sejenak, menatapnya sesaat, sementara pikiranku berusaha mencari tempat tujuan yang tepat untuk meluapkan kekesalanku.

"Pantai. Bawa aku ke pantai yang jauh dari kota."

"Hai!"

Dan dia melajukan mobil lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

.

Disinilah aku sekarang, duduk termenung di atas pasir selama beberapa jam, menatap ombak yang menggulung, kemudian berlari ke arahku, menyentuh sejenak jari kakiku. Sesekali akupun melempar kerikil yang langsung tersapu ombak. Matahari tertutup awan sedari tadi, jadi suasana pantai tak panas saat itu.

Sementara Si baka Uzumaki masih setia berdiri di sampingku. Entah kenapa, perasaanku mengatakan kalau saat ini dia sedang menatapku dengan tatapan belas kasihannya lagi.

"Jangan memandangiku. Aku tidak suka."

"Eh? S-saya tidak memandangi anda. S-saya sedang memperhatikan….ah ya pasir! Pasirnya berkilauan dari tadi"

Dasar! Masih saja mengelak. pasir berkilau apanya? Mendung begini

.

 **NARUTO POV**

Kaichou memintaku menemaninya ke pantai. Sudah cukup lama ia hanya duduk termenung dengan kaki di lipat ke dadanya. Wajahnya masih muram. Entah kenapa, aku jadi sulit untuk mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Ingin sekali aku berada lebih dekat dengannya, memeluknya untuk menenangkannya dari rasa sakitnya itu. Tapi sayangnya...aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat ia tiba-tiba berkata, "Jangan memandangiku. Aku tidak suka."

"Eh? S-saya tidak memandangi anda. S-saya sedang memperhatikan….ah ya pasir! Pasirnya berkilauan dari tadi" elakku asal. Otakku benar-benar belum terlatih untuk mencari alasan tepat dengan cepat.

Dia beralih memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Lalu diulurkannya tangan kanannya ke arahku.

Aku hanya memandangi tangan putih itu untuk beberapa detik. Belum paham apa maksudnya mengulurkan tangan.

"Bantu aku berdiri!", titahnya, menjawab ketidak pahamanku.

"H-hai!", jawabku, sembari meraih tangan mulusnya. Kaichou pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berhenti sejenak saat ia sudah berdiri sejajar denganku. Aku pikir posisi kami saat ini begitu dekat, tidak lebih dari 10 cm!.

Kaichou sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya, menatapku lekat. Bola mata kehijauannya terlihat jelas dan…..cantik. Menatapnya sedekat ini benar-benar membuat jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Lagi….aku disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang sukses membuat wajahku memanas.

'A-apa yang dipikirkannya? Apa jangan-jangan ia ingin menciumku? Tidak mungkin!', pikiranku kalut, sementara tubuhku sendiri hanya berdiri mematung di hadapan kaichou.

Beberapa menit kami bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya kaichou mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum _licik?_

 _'_ _EEHH! Apa kaichou sengaja mempermainkanku? Hidoi!'_

"Hoi! Jangan Cuma berdiri di situ. Cepat nyalakan mobilnya!" teriaknya yang sudah berjalan mendahuluiku, meninggalkanku dengan perasaan bodoh ini. Untung saja aku orang baik-baik. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah menculiknya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang sepi dan memperkosanya saat itu juga.

Satu hal yang aku kesalkan darinya, 'Dia manis, dan dia menyadari itu'

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Anda ingin langsung pulang atau ingin mampir ke tempat lain?", tanya si pirang kepada si merah yang hanya memandangi jalanan dari kaca mobil di sampingnya dengan tangan kirinya menompang dagunya.

"Restaurant. Kau belum makan kan?"

"E-eto…daijoubu desu. Saya masih bisa menahan lapar", ungkap si pirang. Tapi… sepertinya ucapannya tak berguna saat tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi, kontan membuatnya malu.

"Gomenasai…he..he"

.

Keduanya berhenti di sebuah restaurant favorite Gaara untuk menikmati beberapa hidangan yang disajikan disana. Naruto awalnya bingung mau makan apa saat melihat daftar menu penuh dengan makanan enak tapi mahal. Namun saat kaichounya bilang 'it's on me', dia langsung memesan beberapa makanan dengan porsi jumbo. Jujur saja dia sudah menahan lapar sejak tadi. Sedangkan Gaara hanya memesan _gyutan_ dalam porsi kecil _._ Si merah memang selalu irit makan. Bukan karena tak nafsu saja, tapi memang porsi makannya yang selalu sedikit.

'Pantes dia langsing kayak cewek' batin Naruto, mulutnya masih penuh dengan nasi. 'Tapi manisss', lanjutnya dalam hati, tak bisa memungkiri rasa takjubnya tiap kali melihat wajah manis si merah yang sudah sukses membuatnya berubah haluan.

.

Hari ini Neji tak melihat si merah di kantor. Perasaannya jadi sedikit tak enak. Makanya ia sembunyi-sembunyi pergi ke apartemen si merah. Namun, orang yang dituju rupanya tak ada di apartemennya juga. Sempat terbesit untuk langsung pulang, tapi pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menunggu di ruang tamu.

Sudah hampir 30 menitan ia menunggu sampai ia mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendapati Gaara masih berdiri membungkuk, berusaha melepas sepatunya.

"Gaara", panggilnya.

Si empunya nama terkejut melihat sang direktur muda sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya, sang direktur sudah berhambur ke arahnya, memeluknya cukup erat.

"I miss you so much", bisik Neji di telinga si merah yang masih diam tak memeluknya balik.

Sang direktur muda bahkan menggigit sedikit daun telinga si merah membuat si merah akhirnya meresponnya balik.

Neji menatap lekat bola mata kehijauan Gaara saat melepas pelukannya.

"I love you", bisiknya lagi sembari merunduk untuk mengecup pelan bibir si merah. Ia benar-benar rindu akan rasa dari bibir lembut kekasihnya itu. Tanpa perasaan canggung, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawah si merah, menjilatinya dan berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut si merah.

Gaara merseponnya, membiarkan lidah kekasihnya itu masuk dan mengeksplore setiap sudut mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling bergulat, membuat ciuman mereka semakin memanas. Sementara kedua tangan mereka saling merangkul erat satu sama lain, tak menyisihkan sedikit jarakpun di antara keduanya. Seolah-olah keduanya tak akan lagi terpisahkan oleh apapun.

"I miss you too, Neji and I love you so much," bisik Gaara sebelum melanjutkan kembali ciumannya.

.

Yah….setidaknya itu yang Neji harapkan saat ia bertemu lagi dengan Gaara. Si merah akan memaafkannya dan kembali lagi ke pelukannya. Seperti tidak ada masalah yang merintangi hubungan keduanya. Di luar ia bisa pura-pura bertunangan dan bahkan menikah dengan perempuan pilihan pamannya, sementara ia masih tetap memiliki Gaara sebagai kekasih gelapnya.

But…..unluckily, it's just his fucking dream.

.

Saat ia mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menuju ke pintu masuk apartemen. Dan pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap oleh penglihatannya saat itu, tidak hanya membuatnya terkejut tapi juga membangkitkan rasa kesalnya. Amarahnya tiba-tiba meluap.

Kekasihnya yang ia tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi sedang tertidur tenang di punggung pria pirang yang menatapnya horror.

"H-Hyuga-san"

"Kau! Bagaimana Gaara bisa denganmu?", tanya Neji dengan nada yang cukup kasar. Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang anda bayangkan."

Gaara yang mendengar perdebatan itu, mulai terbangun. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar melihat sosok Neji berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Turunkan aku, Uzumaki," perintahnya. Si pirang langsung menurunkan Gaara dari gendongannya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan berhadapan langsung dengan Sang Direktur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", pertanyaan yang tak kalah dingin dari es di kutub meluncur begitu saja dari mulut si merah.

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Tentu saja aku ingin menemuimu! Apa ada yang salah jika seseorang ingin menemui kekasihnya?"

Gaara tak membalas, hanya menatap Neji dengan ekspresi kesalnya. Baru juga dia melepas kekesalannya, sudah ditambah lagi.

"Ne, bukankah dia anggota baru timmu? Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan berdua seharian ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan anak buah paman, jika kau bermain dengan lelaki lain di belakangku?" teriak Neji tepat di hadapan si merah. Wajah Gaara semakin panas dibuatnya, serasa amarahnya sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Ah…jadi selama ini antek-antek pamanmu itu selalu memata-mataiku, huh? terserah apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Kau juga, tak usah mempedulikanku lagi. Pedulikan saja tunanganmu sana!", jawab Gaara, ia tak mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia marah dan berkata keras seperti ini.

Mendengar kata "tunangan" membuat Neji tertegun sejenak. Sepertinya si merah sudah mendengar berita tentang pertunangannya.

"I-itu….dengar Gaara! Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan wanita itu. Aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Huh? kalau kamu tak mempedulikannya kenapa kamu bertunangan dengannya?"

"Kau harusnya paham posisiku. Aku melakukannya demi mempertahankan posisiku. Tapi sungguh, aku hanya akan mencintaimu. Ini semua hanya settingan. Kita masih bisa menjalani hubungan kita diam-diam seperti sebelumnya, sekalipun aku terpaksa harus menikahinya nanti."

"Kamu tidak bercanda kan Neji?"

"Huh?"

"Kamu pikir aku apa? Kamu pikir aku mau jadi simpananmu? Menjadi orang ketiga dari keluarga seorang direktur muda? Kamu pikir aku apa?"

"Tapi Gaara….aku tidak mencintainya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Dengar Neji! Aku tidak mau menjadi salah satu PEMAIN dari dramamu," tungkas Gaara, matanya semakin memerah karena harus menahan air mata yang hampir meluap keluar.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu Gaara. Aku sangat mencintaimu," entah sejak kapan Neji menjadi pemaksa seperti ini. Ia memegang erat kedua tangan Gaara dan terus berusaha meyakinkan si merah.

Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam diantara perdebatan keduanya, merasa tak tega melihat kaichounya dipaksa seperti itu.

"Mou iiyo, Hyuga-san. Tolong jangan paksa kaichou lagi," ucapnya, mengalihkan perhatian sang Hyuuga dan si merah.

"Kau! Jangan ikut campur urusan kami!" bentak Neji, bola mata lavendernya menatapnya tajam.

"Bagaimana mungkin saya bisa diam saja melihat orang yang saya sukai dipaksa seperti ini? jadi tolong, hentikan semuanya," balas Naruto dengan nada tenang. Gaara cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan si pirang. Lagi…si Uzumaki bodoh yang dikenalnya berubah menjadi sosok yang dewasa.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau menyukai Gaaraku?" Neji langsung mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto.

"Hai, Watashi wa Gaara-san ga suki".

BUUGGH!

Pukulan Neji cukup keras hingga membuat si pirang terjatuh di lantai dengan ujung bibir yang berdarah.

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu! Memangnya kau siapa, huh?", teriak Neji yang sudah meremas kerah baju Naruto kembali. Sementara si pirang hanya diam tak membalas.

"Yamero!", teriak Gaara sekeras yang ia bisa saat Neji menghajar si pirang lagi dan lagi. Ia berusaha menghalangi Neji melakukan serangan untuk kesekian kalinya dengan menarik dan menjauhkan Neji dari si pirang.

"Cukup. Sudah cukup. Tolong jangan teruskan," mohon Gaara pada Neji. Neji langsung terdiam dibuatnya.

"Sebaiknya kamu pergi sekarang. Aku lelah," lanjut si merah lirih. Air matanya mulai meluap, membasahi pipi putihnya.

Melihat Gaara menangis di depan matanya, membuat hati Neji sakit, serasa ada seonggok batu menutup lubang di paru-parunya, menyulitkannya untuk bernafas.

"Gomen," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk pergi meskipun ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk si merah dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh itu. Tapi sepertinya ia tak berhak melakukannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia terlalu dikuasai oleh amarahnya dan melukai orang yang dicintainya.

'Ore wa hidoi ka?', tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

"Daijoubu?", tanya Gaara pada si pirang saat ia membantunya berdiri.

"Daijoubu," jawab Naruto yang masih bisa tersenyum hangat pada si merah meskipun ia merasa ngilu karena sudah dihajar Neji tadi.

"Sumanai," ucap Gaara, sedikit mengejutkan si pirang.

"Tonde mo arimasen"

"Payah sekali aku ini, sok berkata tak mau dilibatkan dalam dramanya, tapi malah melibatkanmu dalam dramaku," terang Gaara sembari mengusap air matanya.

"Bukan anda yang melibatkan saya, tapi saya saja yang malah melibatkan diri saya sendiri. Maaf kalau saya jadi semakin menyusahkan anda."

"Ah…sudahlah. Semua sudah terjadi. Duduklah! Biar aku obati lukamu."

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot," sepertinya Gaara tak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto karena dia langsung pergi mengambil kotak P3K.

.

Gaara dengan telaten membersihkan darah di ujung bibir si pirang, kemudian berpindah membersihkan luka gores di pipi kirinya. Mengacuhkan Naruto yang berkali-kali mengeluh "ittai".

"Selesai," ucap Gaara setelah membalutkan plester ke luka si pirang. Ia segera membereskan kotak P3Knya dan beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduk. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto memegang tangannya lalu mengecupnya lembut.

'EHHHH! Apa yang dia lakukan?' teriak Gaara dalam hati, entah kenapa jantungnya jadi berdebar-debar akibat ulah si pirang itu.

"Suki," kata yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir Naruto ini pun sukses membuatnya semakin mematung.

"U-uso dayo"

"Iie…uso janai yo. Watashi wa anata ga sukida," ucap Naruto lagi, ekspresi seriusnya itu muncul kembali, mengganti ekspresi bodoh yang selalu nampak di wajahnya.

Gaara hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Setelah semua yang ia alami tadi, lalu sekarang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari si Uzumaki, sudah cukup membuatnya lelah. Rasanya ia ingin mengurung diri saja saat ini.

Naruto pun ikut terdiam, ia menanti, menanti apapun jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh si merah kepadanya.

"Ienikaeru! Aku ingin sendiri sekarang," dan balasan inilah yang diberikan oleh Gaara pada Naruto.

Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tak ingin memaksakan apapun pada kaichounya. Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya saja. Mungkin dia saja yang salah timing. Kaichounya itu….pasti butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sumimasen," ucapnya seraya membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan si merah. "Tolong jangan jadikan pernyataan saya sebagai beban," lanjutnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah saat ini.

"Wakatta," jawab Gaara singkat.

Dan mereka mengakhiri kejadian hari ini disitu. Naruto pulang kembali ke rumahnya dan Gaara menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan mengurung diri di kamarnya.

'Aku tidak boleh berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Aku harus menyukseskan presentasi terakhirku,' kata Gaara dalam hati sebelum rasa lelah mendominasi tubuhnya, membuat tertidur tanpa mimpi.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: akhirnya~~~ bisa juga update lagi. Author sempat kehabisan ide mau nulis apa kemarin. Hehe. Tapi syukurlah idenya masih sempat muncul meskipun agak gak memuaskan. Yah… ini hasil dari liburan cuma tidur2an and nonton anime kemarin. Habisnya…jarang2 kan bisa nyantai gitu.**

 **Btw "Terima kasih banyak" buat yang sudah baca and review chapter sebelumnya. Maaf gak bisa balas reviewannya. Tapi jujur author seneng banget masih ada yg mau review. T.T *terhura nih***

 **Oh ya….ada satu review yang nanya "apakah penulis yg nulis genre yaoi itu aslinya emang berkelainan?". Maksudnya belok juga sexuality nya kan ya?**

 **Gak semua juga kali. Buktinya author straight2 aja ini. author cew dan Cuma suka cow tulen. kalau dibilang kelainan mungkin…kelainan author itu ya "keOtakuan" author sih…. Fujoshi Otaku. Yaps….author mengidap penyakit itu.**

 **Udah nonton anime "wotaku ni koi wa muzukashii" yang masih on going? Nah….disitu author kaya si tokoh utama ceweknya. Dia juga fujoshi otaku. Kayaknya buat otaku cew jadi fujoshi itu udah biasa sih… *ada yang setuju?***

 **Author juga punya temen cow, dia suka bgt sama "Yuri a.k.a Girls Love" dan dia straight juga, kagak belok kemana-mana. Bahkan dia punya cew cakep. :v**

 **Jadi panjang kan ini notenya… hehe… *ane kelepasan***

 **Sudah dulu ya…. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya. Jangan lupa review!**

 **ARIGATOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

 **Friday, the 9** **th** **of August. 13:00 pm**

Semua anggota tim akai sibuk mempersiapkan presentasi yang akan dilaksanakan 2 jam lagi, tepat pukul 15.00 pm . Kali ini tidak hanya sang direktur tapi juga sang presdir Hyuga Corp akan menilai langsung presentasi mereka.

Gaara sudah menyiapkan diri menghadapi keduanya. Ia bertingkah seakan akan tak ada masalah apapun dengan kedua orang iu. Ekspresi seorang ketua tim sudah nampak di wajah mulusnya sejak menginjakkan kaki di perusahaan pagi ini. Tak nampak kesedihan dalam bentuk apapun di wajahnya. 'Ini harus sukses' hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Melihat aura si merah yang kembali seperti biasanya membuat Naruto sedikit lega. Ia merasa bersyukur kaichounya bisa kembali bersemangat.

"Yosh! Semuanya siap!", ucap Kiba tak kalah bersemangatnya.

Kali ini Gaara yang merasa bersyukur memiliki anggota tim yang hebat yang selalu mendukungnya seperti mereka. Kekhawatirannya untuk mengundurkan diri berkurang saat menyadari bahwa tanpa dirinya pun tim ini akan tetap menjadi tim hebat. Mungkin nanti ia akan merindukan saat saat seperti ini, saat semua bekerja sama untuk menyukseskan proyek mereka. Ekspresi sedih terlintas di wajahnya, namun ia segera menyembunyikannya dengan senyum tipisnya.

…

….

 **16.15 pm**

Presentasi berlangsung lebih lama. Tapi ia, iie mereka berhasil menyelesaikannya, meskipun Gaara sempat berdebat dengan Sang Presdir yang sepertinya sengaja menguji kecerdasan sekaligus kesabarannya. Gaara berhasil menanggapi semua pertanyaan dan komentar yang diluncurkan Sang Presdir dengan tenang. Planning mereka untuk produk baru diterima. Gaara merasa lega dengan itu. Namun, dibalik rasa lega ini, ada hal menyedihkan yang harus ia terima.

Mengingat janjinya dengan Sang Presdir waktu itu bahwa dia akan resign dari perusahaan setelah presentasi berakhir, dengan perasaan berat hati ia menemui Sang Presdir beberapa menit setelah ia selesai membereskan sisa-sisa presentasi dan secara langsung memberikan surat pengunduran dirinya kepada kepala keluarga Hyuga tersebut.

"Arigatou gozaimasu atas kerjasama dan kebaikan hati anda. Saya berharap pengalaman anda disini bisa membantu anda untuk menggantikan posisi Ayah anda nanti," tutur Sang Presdir dengan senyum yang menyiratkan kepuasaan hatinya.

Gaara tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, wajahnya begitu datar saat mendengar penuturan itu. Setelah memberi hormat dengan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat, ia keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Untuk memutuskan semua ini, dia sudah berusaha meyakinkan hatinya bahwa dia tak akan menyesali keputusannya itu. Hanya saja…mungkin ia akan merindukan saat-saat bersama tim hebatnya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan ruangan tim akai. Entah kenapa, ia jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu bersama rekan setimnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Mungkinkah ia harus mengajak mereka untuk makan malam seperti waktu itu lagi? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus.

Dengan langkah yang mantap, ia memasuki ruangan dan berhadapan langsung dengan rekan timnya.

"Otsukare samadeshita!", ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Otsukare", jawab Gaara singkat. Denagn berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum, ia lanjut berbicara, "Minna…"

"H-Hai."

"Sepulang dari kantor nanti, aku ingin menraktir kalian di kedai yakiniku yang kemarin kita datangi."

"…" semuanya cengo, takut-takut kalau mereka salah dengar tadi.

Melihat ekspresi heran dari semua anggota timnya, Gaara bertanya,"Bagaimana? Kalian bisa kan?"

"EEEHH"

"Kenapa?"

"Iie… hanya saja…."

"Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kerja keras kalian," ucap Gaara sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Gaara-kaichou! Kami dengan senang hati menerimanya", jawab Chouji dengan tangkas, anggota yang lain menganggukkan kepala dengan kompak.

.

"Kalian boleh pesan apapun yang kalian mau," tutur Gaara saat mereka sudah duduk di kedai yakiniku

"Kaichou yakin?", tanya Chouji, makhluk satu ini benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan kecintaannya pada yakiniku.

Gaara hanya menananggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Jyaaa~double big portion of the best yakiniku, please!", teriaknya terlalu antusias

"Beer please!", Kiba tak mau kalah.

Mendengar Kiba meneriakkan bir, Gaara jadi sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Entah kenapa firasatnya menjadi buruk mendengar kata "bir". Ia melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang langsung memberi isyarat "jangan" dengan menyilangkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Selang sedetik saja, Naruto yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya menyelipkan selembar kertas untuknya.

'Saya siap mengantar anda pulang ke apartemen dengan selamat', itulah bunyi pesan yang tertulis di lembar kertas tersebut. Kontan saja Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si pirang dan langsung disuguhi dengan senyuman hangat.

Senyum hangat si pirang langsung membuat wajah Gaara memerah. Dengan cepat ia membuang muka ke arah lain. Entah kenapa, dari kemarin jantungnya jadi berdegup lebih keras tiap kali melihat senyum itu. Seingatnya ia bahkan tak pernah merasakannya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Neji.

Sementara di seberang meja, Sai yang menyadari keanehan diantara kaichou dan rekan kerja barunya itu mulai tersenyum penuh arti. Sepertinya dia mencium bau bau orang lagi kasmaran. Dan…entah kenapa dia jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu rekannya itu.

"Ano….bagaimana kalau weekend besok kita pergi berlibur ke Kyoto? Sekali-kali refresing bersama pasti menyenangkan kan?", usul Sai tiba-tiba.

"Benar juga. Lagipula selama ini kita sudah terlalu kerja keras," tungkas Kiba.

"Em…bagaimana menurut kaichou?" kali ini Chouji yang bertanya.

"Eh? Aku….." jika diingat-ingat terakhir kali dia pergi berlibur dengan kedua kakaknya sebelum memutuskan untuk berkuliah dan menetap di Tokyo. 6 tahun yang lalu? Selama itukah?

"Kaichou?" panggilan si pirang membangunkannya dari sesi nostalgianya. "Bagaimana?", lanjut Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Gaara melirik kea rah Shikamaru yang hanya menjawabnya dengan isyarat tangan berartikan 'terserah', benar-benar tidak membantu sama sekali. -_-

Gaara menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya, kemudian menjawab "Aku ikut kalian"

"Yosshaa! Teriak Kiba dan Chouji bersamaan. Shino dan Shikamaru hanya terdiam pasrah dengan ide rekannya. Naruto di sebelah si merah tersenyum lebar. Sementara senyum mencurigakan berkembang di bibir si makhluk pucat, Sai.

Kayaknya rencananya akan berjalan lancar.

"Kalau begitu kita berkumpul dimana nanti?"

"Kalau bisa berangkatnya harus pagi-pagi sekali"

"Ehh!"

"Kenapa? Tak bisa bangun pagi? Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu dalam perjalanan ke Kyoto nanti."

Blah…blah….blah…

Dan sesi makan-makan pun berubah menjadi sesi diskusi rencana liburan ke Kyoto.

.

Sekitar jam 6 pagi, semua tim akai sudah berkumpul di Stasiun Tokyo. Malam sebelumnya mereka sudah memutuskan akan ke Kyoto dengan menaiki Shinkansen, karena perjalanan Tokyo-Kyoto yang cukup jauh. Sebenarnya Gaara lebih memilih untuk naik pesawat saja, tapi karena Chouji, Naruto, dan Kiba yang cukup takut dengan ketinggian menentang idenya mati-matian. Akhirnya, disinilah mereka, dengan mata yang masih berat, duduk di bangku stasiun, menunggu jam keberangkatan Shinkansen tepat 10 menit lagi.

.

Setelah 2,5 jam perjalanan, mereka sampai di Kyoto. Mobil yang di sewa Shikamaru beserta supirnya sudah menunggu mereka di stasiun Kyoto. Pertama mereka akan pergi ke Nishiyama Ryokan, sebuah penginapan bergaya Jepang yang cukup terkenal dengan "onsen" nya. Ya…..salah satu tujuan mereka ke Kyoto adalah berendam di pemandian air panas setelah berkeliling ke tempat-tempat wisata di wilayah ini. Sai lah yang merekomendasikan penginapan ini.

"Selamat datang di penginapan kami," salah satu pelayan yang mengenakan yukata berwarna biru langit dengan motif bunga sakura putih menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Lalu si pelayan tersebut mengantar mereka ke kamar yang sudah di pesan Sai sebelumnya. Satu kamar untuk 5 orang dan satu kamar untuk 2 orang, dua-duanya adalah kamar bergaya jepang.

"Ini kamar yang untuk 5 orang dan di sebalah sana kamar untuk 2 orang," ucap si pelayan ramah. "Jika ada yang anda butuhkan, bisa memanggil kami dari nomor telpon yang sudah tersedia di buku telpon tiap kamar. Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?," semuanya hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," lanjut si pelayan sebelum pergi melanjutkan tugasnya yang lain.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Saya, Shino-san, Kiba-kun, Chouji, dan Shikamaru-kun akan satu kamar disini. Sementara Gaara kaichou sekamar dengan Naruto-kun," jelas Sai dengan senyum sok innocent.

"Nande?" tanya Gaara langsung setelah mendengar bahwa ia harus sekamar dengan si pirang bodoh.

"Ada apa kaichou? Anda tidak keberatan kan kalau harus sekamar dengan Naruto-kun?"

"Kenapa Uzumaki tidak sekamar dengan kalian saja. Biar aku sendirian," protes Gaara tak terima.

"Gomenasai ne Gaara-kaichou. Di penginapan ini, kamar terbesar hanya diperuntukkan untuk 5 orang, bukan 6 orang. Jadi ya…. Terpaksa….," balas Sai mulus.

"Kalau begitu aku sekamar saja dengan Shikamaru."

"Maaf lagi kaichou, Saya harus mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengannya. Jadi kami harus sekamar. Kami tidak ingin saja mendiskusikan saat di tempat wisata nanti"

"Atau, apa anda mau sekamar bersama kami? Biar Naruto-kun dengan Chouji saja?", mendengar penuturan si pucat Sai membuat Gaara merengut persis seperti anak TK tak kebagian lollipop gratis.

'Sekamar berlima? Yang benar saja…..lebih baik berdua dengan si pirang kan?' pikir Gaara

"Tidak perlu. Aku sekamar dengan Uzumaki saja," jawab Gaara yang langsung nyelonong menuju kamar yang ditunjuk si pelayan tadi. Sementara Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Grogi juga sih harus sekamar dengan kaichounya itu, tapi hatinya juga luar biasa senang. Pasalnya kesempatan seperti ini amat sangat langka.

Ada dua tempat tidur lipat yang diletakkan berdampingan dengan sangat rapi, dan satu kamar mandi di pojok kiri kamar. Satu lukisan bunga sakura di musim semi tampak terpajang di dinding tepat di atas tv, menghadap ke arah tempat tidur. Kalau diperhatikan, ini ruangan seperti kamar untuk pasutri aja. Dan Gaara tak habis pikir jika nanti dia harus tidur di ruangan ini dengan si pirang. Sementara Naruto, pikirannya sudah kemana-mana sejak tadi sampai-sampai tak menyadari ekspresi mupengnya tergambar jelas. Melirik kea rah si pirang yang entah sedang memikirkan hal aneh apa, Gaara langsung bersuara, "Nanti kau tidurnya di sebelah sana! Jauh-jauh dariku! Jaga jarak minimal 5 meter! Kau dengar tidak?" buyar sudah pikiran hentai Naruto mendengar titah Sang Hime-sama.

"Cepat letakkan barang-barangmu! Jangan hanya berdiri di situ. Sebentar lagi kita akan mengunjungi Kiyomizudera," lanjut Gaara

"H-hai!", jawab Naruto gelagapan, ia langsung meletakkan tas besarnya.

Tim akai kembali berkumpul di lobby penginapan dan siap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke tempat wisata yang paling dekat dari penginapan, Kiyomizudera, kuil paling terkenal di Kyoto.

"Huwaaaaa…hontou ni kirei~~~~," Naruto teriak-teriak persis kayak anak kecil yang baru diajak liburan ke tempat keren. Shikamaru dan Shino hanya berdiri menikmati pemandangan indah yang tak bisa mereka temukan di Tokyo. Kiba dan Chouji sibuk selfie sendiri-sendiri. Sai langsung ambil sketch book dan pensilnya buat nglukis pemandangan di depan indera penglihatannya itu. Sementara Gaara hanya mengambil beberapa foto pemandangan dan foto rekan timnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dengan kamera yang ia bawa.

Turun dari atas kuil Kiyomizudera, Chouji memborong beberapa makanan khas Kyoto yang dijual para pedagang di pinggir jalan pulang.

Selanjutnya mereka menuju Fushimi Inari Taisha, sebuah kuil yang terletak di kaki gunung Inari yang terkenal dengan "Senbon Torii" nya.

Gaara berjalan mendahului lainnya yang masih cukup jauh di belakang sambil sesekali mengambil foto indahnya jalur menuju kuil yang dibatasi torii-torii bercat merah.

Sampai di tengah perjalanan, Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia dapati Naruto berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Sepertinya si pirang memang membuntutinya dari tadi.

"Hoey, Uzumaki!"

"H-hai, kaichou," jawab Naruto nervous karena merasa malu sudah ketahuan berjalan mengekori Gaara. Disisi lain Gaara malah tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia hanya menyodorkan kameranya pada si pirang.

"Fotokan aku," ucapnya sembari berjalan 7 langkah lagi ke depan, lalu berhenti dengan postur tubuh tetap seperti orang yang sedang berjalan ke depan, dengan kepala menoleh sedikit ke belakang, lalu ia tersenyum.

'Ckrek!' satu foto berhasil diabadikan oleh si pirang.

Melihat hasil bidikkannya itu membuatnya tersenyum pula. Gaara dengan gaya alaminya berdiri di bawah deretan torii yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya sambil tersenyum ke kamera, benar-benar gambaran yang sempurna.

'Tottemo kirei', ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apa hasilnya lucu?", pertanyaan dari Gaara membuyarkan sesi _aku-takjub-dengan-kemanisanmu-kaichou_ nya itu.

"Hasilnya sangat bagus. Bagus sekali malah,' jawabnya dengan nada gembira.

"Sini! Aku ingin melihatnya," pinta si merah.

Naruto mendekati kaichounya, lalu menunjukkan foto hasil bidikannya itu dengan kamera masih berada di tangannya. Posisi mereka sangat-sangat dekat waktu itu.

'Ckrek'

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto ataupun Gaara, Sai mengabadikan momen langka itu.

'Sepertinya liburan kali ini akan menjadi lebih menarik lagi,' tuturnya dalam hati, senyuman penuh arti pun menghiasi wajah pucatnya lagi.

.

 **To be continued~**

.

 _AN: Maunya author panjangin sekalian, tapi gak jadi, lanjut chapter 11 aja. :""D Maaf ya author gak bisa update secepat yang dulu. Waktu luang author gak sebanyak yang dulu soalnya. Jadi mohon dimakhlumi! Btw, jangan lupa review ya!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: there will be lime in this chapter. jadi buat yg gak suka atau blum cukup umur, please jangan dibaca!**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

 **Ramen Nakafusa Inari** , itulah nama tempat tim akai berada saat ini. setelah menghabiskan lebih dari 2 jam di Fushimi Inari, Naruto memaksa semua rekan kerjanya untuk mencari tempat makan yang menyediakan berbagai macam ramen, makanan favoritnya itu.

Cukup banyak pengunjung disini dan Gaara cukup tidak suka kalau harus makan dengan terlalu banyak orang yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi…. sepertinya ada hal lain yang lebih mengesalkannya. Ramainya pengunjung dijadikan alasan si pirang untuk duduk terlalu dekat dengannya, lengan mereka bahkan saling bersinggungan.

'Kenapa kau harus duduk di sebelahku? Menyingkir sana!' ingin sekali ia meluncurkan protes itu tapi dia terlalu malas kalau-kalau nanti ia mengundang perhatian orang-orang.

Dan lagi….tanpa sepengetahuan lainnya, Sai yang lagi-lagi duduk di seberang meja, mengambil foto keduanya. Dengan muka datar dan ekspresinya yang tak terdeteksi, sepertinya melakukan hal ini tidaklah sulit. 'Mungkin aku juga cocok jadi paparazzi,' batinnya, di dalam pikirannya ia sudah tersenyum-tersenyum puas nan licik.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore setelah mereka selesai menyantap ramen mereka.

"Sekarang kita pergi kemana lagi?", tanya Naruto, yang memang tidak terlalu paham tujuan mereka.

"Kinkakuji Jinja," jawab Sai to the point.

"Eh…kenapa kita tidak ke Arashiyama dulu?", protes Kiba.

"Kaichou? Bagaimana menurut anda?," Si pucat itu malah bertanya pada Gaara yang hanya berdiri bak patung panglima kuno itu.

"Terserah," jawabnya acuh.

"Kalau begitu kita ke tempat yang terdekat dari sini saja, Kinkakuji Jinja" usul Shikamaru.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di kuil emas, Kinkakuji. Pemandangan di sekitar kuil ini tak kalah indahnya dari kuil-kuil sebelumnya. Sayangnya mereka tak bisa berada disini terlalu lama karena kuil akan ditutup tepat pukul 5 sore.

Dan tepat pukul 5, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Arashiyama. Tempat yang pertama kali mereka kunjungi di sini adalah Hutan Bambu Arashiyama.

"Akhirnya~ kita disini juga," ucap Kiba takjub melihat ratusan bamboo berjajar rapi di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Tempat ini menciptakan suasana yang berbeda, cukup mistis namun menakjubkan. Benar-benar tempat favorit Kiba untuk dikunjungi.

Keluar dari hutan bamboo, mereka punya kesempatan untuk menikmati wajah berbeda dari Arashiyama di malam hari. Lebih dari 2000 lampion yang disebut _Andon_ langsung menyala begitu malam tiba, menerangi seluruh jalan di Arashiyama. Sambil menyusuri jalan yang panjangnya kurang lebih 5 km, mereka bisa menikmati kreasi seni ikebana (hiasan bunga khas jepang) yang tersebar di seluruh wilayah Arashiyama. Benar-benar pemandangan yang jarang mereka jumpai di Tokyo.

"Sebaiknya kita mengunjungi tempat ini lagi nanti, kalau bisa di musim yang berbeda," tutur Kiba yang sepertinya disetujui oleh lainnya.

Perjalanan mereka untuk hari ini berakhir disini. Mereka kembali ke penginapan sekitar pukul 8 malam.

"Araheta~," keluh Naruto dan Chouji sambil menepuk-nepuk perut mereka sesampainya di penginapan. Padahal, tadi dalam perjalanan pulang mereka sudah makan beberapa camilan yang mereka beli di sekitar jalan Arashiyama.

"Kita makan dulu ya?", rengek Chouji.

"Bukankah lebih enak berendam dulu di onsen baru setelah itu makan?", kali ini Shino yang paling irit ngomong mulai bersuara.

"Makan saja dulu! Ini sudah lewat waktu makan malam tau!," timpal Naruto tak mau kalah.

Semuanya hanya mendesah dan mengikuti permintaan si pirang dan teman sekubunya, Chouji.

Mereka duduk mengitari satu meja panjang yang penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan dan tidak lupa ada beberapa botol sake yang sudah di pesan Kiba tadi.

"Umeee~~~," Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa memungkiri rasa enak _yudofu_ yang dimakannya ini. Tahu kualitas baik yang dicampur dengan bumbu khas Kyoto benar-benar perpaduan yang pas. Di sampingnya Chouji sudah menyantap dengan lahap daging-daging panggang yang diiris cukup tebal-tebal. Sementara Gaara yang kali ini memilih duduk paling pinggir, hanya menyantap sepiring _kyo tsukemono_ , acar Kyoto yang punya rasa cukup kuat. Hanya dengan sekali lirikan saja, Naruto tidak terlalu berminat dengan yang namanya acar-acaran, karena dia tidak begitu suka dengan sayur-sayuran.

"Gochisoosamadeshita!," ucap semuanya setelah usai menyantap makan malam mereka, kecuali Naruto dan Chouji yang masih sibuk mengisi perutnya.

"Kami ke onsen duluan ya, Naruto-kun, Chouji," ucap Sai.

"Eumm," jawab Naruto dengan mulut masih penuh makanan.

"Kaichou, ikut dengan kami kan?," tanya si pucat pada kaichounya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku…., kalian duluan saja. Ada yang harus kulakukan sebentar," jawabnya, sebenarnya dia tidak yakin harus mandi di onsen bersama teman-temannya. Ide buat mandi bareng tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya.

"Kalau anda mau, mungkin anda bisa ke onsen pribadi, jadi anda bisa berendam sendiri," jelas Sai, sepertinya ia paham apa yang dipikirkan kaichounya saat itu.

"Ah…ya," jawab Gaara agak gugup, dia hanya sedikit merasa tidak enak karena tidak mau bergabung dengan lainnya.

.

Setelah bertanya pada pelayan, Gaara kini bisa berendam di kolam air panas sendirian.

'Nyamannya~', ucapnya dalam hati. Bisa berendam di pemandian air panas setelah seharian berkeliling ke tempat-tempat wisata memang benar-benar pilihan yang tepat. Rasanya otot-ototnya yang mulai kaku, kembali normal lagi.

Di pemandian sampingnya, Chouji yang baru saja masuk ke pemandian air panas dimana teman-temannya berada, tidak sengaja menabrak Sai di pintu masuk.

"Chouji, kau harus hati-hati kalau jalan. Untung saja aku tak jatuh tadi," omel si pucat dengan nada datar namun penuh tekanan.

"Gomenasai ne Sai, haha," jawab Chouji yang malah ketawa. Nih anak emang gak ada takutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto-kun?" tanya Sai.

"Ah….dia masih berbicara dengan kenalannya di telpon," jelas Chouji yang hanya mendapat respon 'Oh!' dari si pucat.

Melirik Chouji yang sudah melewatinya, senyum penuh arti sekali lagi terukir di sudut bibir Sai. 'sepertinya aku ada ide lagi,' bisiknya dalam hati.

.

Ada satu papan bertuliskan "private onsen" tepat di depan pemandian tempat Gaara berada sekarang. Sai menunggu, sampai ia melihat tanda kehadiran si pirang. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tanda itu dan justru meletakannya di depan pemandian air panas dimana teman-temannya berada, lalu bersembunyi di belakang tiang kayu. Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang berdiri sejenak diatara dua pintu masuk, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang Sai harapkan. 'Sempurna!', teriak Sai dalam hati. Kemudian ia kembali meletakkan papan ke tempat yang seharusnya, lalu kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Bertingkah normal seakan-akan ia tak habis melancarkan rencana iblisnya.

.

'Kok sepi?' itu adalah hal yang pertama muncul di pikiran Naruto. 'Apa mungkin mereka sudah selesai berendam? Cepat sekali! Iruka-sensei menelponku tidak sampai 15 menit. Ah….sudahlah, tak penting juga. Ada atau tidak ada orang-orang aku tetap akan berendam,' inilah kesimpulan yang ia ambil sebelum melangkah lebih jauh ke area pemandian air panas.

"Wow! Sugeee~", dia langsung takjub melihat satu kolam ala tradisional jepang yang dikelilingi batu-batu di tepiannya penuh dengan air yang mengeluarkan uap. Kolam itu memiliki ukuran tidak lebih dari 3x3 meter persegi.

Hanya dengan mengenakan handuk kecil yang melingkar di pinggulnya, ia memperhatikan sekitar, memastikan tak ada seorangpun disana kecuali dia, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari pendek menuju kolam, lalu melompat ke dalamnya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

 _BYUUUR….._

Si pirang menyelam ke dalam kolam, menikmati kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sebelum ia kembali menyembul ke permukaan sambil berteriak, "Yoshaaa!"

1….2…..3…..4….5…..

Ia masih mematung, dengan mulut masih menganga, dan mata yang terbuka lebar, mirip ikan kehabisan oksigen.

'Oh God…..habislah aku!' batinnya was was, ia bahkan bersusah payah hanya untuk menelan ludah.

2 meter di depannya, seseorang berambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya (benar-benar mirip kaichounya, iieeeee~~~ itu memang kaichounya) yang sekarang memberinya death glare. Rambut dan wajahnya basah kuyub terkena tumpahan air akibat perbuatan si pirang tadi.

"Gomenasai~ please don't kill me!", pinta Naruto, mati-matian ia berusaha untuk menghadapi kaichounya yang entah kenapa tak ia sadari keberadaannya saat masuk ke tempat ini. Ia menundukkan kepalanya karena takut

Tak ada jawaban atau perlawanan dari si merah, sampai Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat si merah mengulurkan handuk kecil yang basah ke arahnya.

"A-anda meminta saya pergi?", tanya Naruto nervous.

"Aku cuma berpikir kau masih membutuhkan ini", jawab si merah, mukanya masih kesal.

"Eh?", Naruto masih bingung, tatapannya kembali tertuju ke handuk basah yang di pegang kaichounya. Dan…seperti baru dapat ingatan yang lama hilang, ia langsung melihat ke bawah.

"A-a-ri-ga-tou", kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi gagap. Bergerak seperti robot hampir kehabisan batre, ia mengambil kembali handuknya yang copot dari tangan Gaara sementara tangan satunya berusaha menutupi daerah pribadinya.

"Aho!", ledek si merah yang langsung memutar badannya, berjalan menjauhi si pirang.

Suasana di tempat itu jadi cukup tegang sekarang.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Apa kau tak melihat ada papan di luar bertuliskan "private onsen" huh?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba, memecahkan kesunyian di antara keduanya.

"L-lihat! Tapi, bukankah papan itu ada di depan pintu masuk tempat sebelah?", jawab Naruto yang tak mau disalahkan.

"Eh? Kau tak bercanda kan? Atau itu hanya alasanmu saja agar bisa membuntutiku lagi?", pertanyaan lain meluncur dengan kasar dari mulut si merah.

"Tentu saja saya tak bercanda. S-saya mana berani membuntuti anda sampai disini", lawan Naruto.

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan tajam, ia berusaha meneliti ekspresi si pirang untuk beberapa detik. 'sepertinya dia tidak bohong', pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah tak penting", jawabnya, akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah.

.

Bagaimana bisa ia berakhir dengan berendam berduaan seperti ini dengan his beloved crush? Entah ini namanya apa? Keberuntungan? Atau kesialan?

Beruntung karena ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan si merah berdua. Tapi sial juga karena dari tadi jantungnya tak mau berhenti berdegup dengan cepat.

Naruto berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah manapun yang penting bukan si merah, namun lagi-lagi matanya tak mau mematuhi perintahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya kembali menelusuri objek khayalannya selama ini, memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana tangan putih nan mulus itu bergerak-gerak membasuhkan air di sekitar leher yang mulus tanpa noda. 'what a flawless perfect creature' batin Naruto.

Merasa diperhatikan, Gaara menoleh kembali ke arah si pirang. Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, merasa malu karena kepergok memperhatikan tubuh indah kaichounya itu.

'Ada apa dengan orang ini?', Gaara masih memperhatikan tingkah si pirang yang aneh. Ia baru ingat akan pengakuan si pirang kemarin hari. 'suki ka? aku jadi ingin mengujinya sedikit,' batinnya, entah apa yang membuatnya menemukan ide seperti itu.

"Hey, Uzumaki!", panggilnya

"H-hai."

"Bisa bantu aku?"

"B-bantu apa?", tanya Naruto yang masih gugup.

"Bantu aku menggosok punggungku," ucap Gaara dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

"A…", Naruto bingung mau jawab apa. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya si merah yang galak itu meminta bantuannya untuk menggosok punggung?. Terima? Atau tolak?. Namun akhirnya ia mengiyakan juga permintaan kaichounya itu. "Hai," jawabnya singkat. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati si merah yang menyerahkan handuk kecil kepadanya, ia mengambilnya dengan cepat, berharap detak jantungnya yang tak karuan tak terdengar si merah.

Setelah membasahi handuk kecil itu, ia mulai menggosokkannya ke punggung putih si merah. Tangannya bergerak pelan dari atas ke bawah, kemudian kembali lagi ke atas, berusaha untuk tidak mengarahkan matanya ke area lebih bawah lagi atau ia benar-benar akan kehilangan kendali nanti. Namun, semakin lama ia mengulangi hal yang sama, semakin besar rasa inginnya untuk menyentuh kulit mulus itu dengan tangan kosongnya, tanpa harus terhalang oleh handuk kecil di tangannya itu.

Semua ini benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman, jantungnya yang bodoh itu tak mau berhenti berdegup keras, sementara ia juga harus menahan miliknya di bawah sana untuk tidak ikut bertingkah bodoh seperti jantungnya itu. Sangking sulitnya menahan diri, ia sampai tak sadar berhenti menggosok punggung kaichounya, tangannya berhenti di udara, di celah kecil yang memisahkannya dengan si merah.

"Hey, kenapa kau berhenti?", tanya Gaara saat tak merasakan tangan si pirang menggosok punggungnya lagi. Si pirang tak menjawab, masih terlalu sibuk mengurus dirinya yang semakin terpenuhi oleh nafsu.

Tidak adanya jawab dari si pirang, Gaara menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk bertemu dengan tangan si pirang yang diam di udara, tak bergerak. Handuk yang di pegangnya tiba-tiba terjatuh dan bola mata turquoise milik si merah secara reflek mengikuti arah jatuhnya handuk itu.

Saat ia kembali mendongak, tangan yang sedari tadi diam mulai bergerak ke arahnya, lalu mendarat di pipi mulusnya, memberinya sentuhan lembut. Sementara pemilik tangan itu memberinya tatapan yang intens, melemahkan pertahanannya.

Tubuhnya seakan terhipnotis, tak mampu bergerak saat si pirang semakin mendekat dan menghilangkan jarak di antara keduanya.

Naruto menyentuh bibirnya, tidak….dia menciumnya, dengan kedua tangan memegang kedua pipinya, berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmmmh", Gaara masih berusaha melawan dengan mendorong tubuh Naruto, namun usahanya itu sia-sia, Naruto jauh lebih kuat darinya. Dan justru dirinya lah yang sekarang terdorong kembali hingga punggungnya menabrak tepian kolam. Bibir si pirang terus menekan bibirnya, bahkan lidahnya ikut bergerak aktif, menjilatinya, membuat kakinya semakin lemas.

Satu gesekan lutut Naruto yang mengenai paha dalam Gaara cukup membuat si merah mendesah, membuka kesempatan lain untuk si pirang. Naruto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Gaara, mengeksplor rongga mulut si merah dan mengajak lidah lawannya itu untuk bergulat.

Pikiran Naruto tak mampu lagi mengendalikan nafsunya.

Pikiran Gaara pun mulai mengkhianati dirinya.

Kedua tangan Gaara yang sedari tadi berusaha mendorong jauh Naruto, kini, tanpa akal jernihnya, mulai melingkar di pundak si pirang.

Sejak kapan ia menjadi gampangan seperti ini? Gaara patut mempertanyakan itu pada dirinya. Namun sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mempedulikan hal itu. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin menyerahkan dirinya pada orang yang kini memeluk tubuhnya erat dan memberinya ciuman yang memabukkan. Saat ini, ia tak peduli apakah orang ini hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Yang terpenting baginya adalah ia masih diinginkan oleh seseorang. Tak peduli apapun bentuk rasa ingin itu.

"Annnghh", desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibirnya yang mulai membengkak dan basah oleh saliva.

Ciuman itu tetap berlanjut, hingga Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang keras menggesek selangkangannya, menyadarkannya kembali dari pikiran bodohnya.

Ia belum siap untuk apapun yang lebih dari ini. Dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya, kali ini tanpa perlawanan lagi.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pirang sementara tangan kanannya menyembunyikan bibir bengkaknya. Ia masih berusaha untuk mengatur nafas setelah ciuman itu.

Sementara Naruto….ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Ia sudah benar-benar melewati batas, bahkan miliknya di bawah sana masih berdenyut sakit. 'Shit!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"G-gomen kaichou, saya sudah kelewatan," ucapnya merasa bersalah.

Gaara kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah si pirang. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan si pirang akan hal ini, karena dari awal dialah yang sudah menjadi pemicunya. Jadi dia tak tahu harus berkata apa kali ini.

"Itumu," bodohnya dia, kenapa bisa-bisanya kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya malah menyinggung tentang _itu_.

"S-saya bisa mengurus _ini_ sendiri. Tapi saya mohon, maafkanlah apa yang sudah saya perbuat pada anda tadi," ucap Naruto, sambil membungkukkan kepalanya kepada si merah. ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya meskipun ia begitu menikmatinya tadi. Tak seharusnya ia kebablasan seperti tadi.

"Pergilah, urus itumu!" malah itu jawaban yang diberikan si merah.

Naruto keluar dari kolam dengan kedua tangannya berusaha menyembunyikan tonjolannya itu. Dengan cepat ia mengenakan yukata penginapan dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi untuk mengurus si juniornya. 'Shit!Shit!Shit!' ia berkali-kali mengumpat di kepalanya, saat pikirannya terus memainkan adegan di onsen tadi.

Dia jadi khawatir, apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya dan kaichounya setelah ini. Apa ia bisa bertingkah seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa nanti? Sepertinya ia harus berlatih untuk mengendalikan diri lagi nanti.

.

 ** _AN: Fast update eh? Hehehe…..thanks to Yamachan's new song "Do It Again". Itu lagu bener-bener sesuatu. Liriknya yang 18+ ditambah suaranya si Ayam yang makin seksos. Ah…cant take it anymore~ keknya nanti mau buat songfic pake lagu itu juga deh. *kalauadawaktu :3 btw ini lagu yang nulis namanya Raccoon… tapi katanya Raccoon itu si Ayam sendiri. Lha,,, napa coba pake nama julukannya ma baby Gaara?mereka tambah mirip dah._**

 ** _Btw ada gak yang tau Yamada Ryosuke disini? Ah….entah kenapa dia itu, waktu di LA biasa aja, tapi pas di atas panggung jadi luar binasa menggoda. T.T save my kokoro! Tambah gak kuat lagi kalo dia makin mesra sama si seme, Yuto. They really make a nice couple, just like my Narugaa. :3_**

 ** _Gomen ya…..jadi bahas yang lain. *bow_**

 ** _Oh ya…..terakhir nih…. Author mau ucapin banyak-banyak arigatou buat yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk ngereview. kalian itu precious banget! Hontou ni Arigatou na~~ Suki da~~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ja nee! *waving my right hand_**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There will be an OC in this chapter~**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

"G-gomen kaichou, saya sudah kelewatan," ucapnya merasa bersalah.

Gaara kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah si pirang. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan si pirang akan hal ini, karena dari awal dialah yang sudah menjadi pemicunya. Jadi dia tak tahu harus berkata apa kali ini.

"Pergilah, urus itumu!" malah itu jawaban yang diberikan si merah.

.

.

Gaara tak melihat Naruto saat ia kembali ke kamar. Mungkin si pirang masih di kamar mandi, mengurus _itunya._ Gaara jadi merasa bersalah sudah mempermainkan si pirang. Padahal dirinya sendiri tak suka dipermainkan orang lain, tapi nyatanya sekarang dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Naruto.

Sekalipun ia sangat menyesal, ada satu hal yang bisa ia ambil dari kejadian itu. Sekarang ia jadi tahu kalau si pirang bukan tipe orang yang hanya akan memanfaatkannya begitu saja. Buktinya sekalipun ia sudah terasang sampai seperti itu karena ulahnya, ia masih bisa menahan nafsunya dengan melepaskan ciuman mereka saat tiba-tiba ia mendorongnya. Dan tak ada lagi perlawanan dari si pirang. Malah justru, ia meminta maaf dengan eskpresi menyesalnya sudah melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Kalau orang lain mungkin sudah memaksanya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Seperti orang itu…..

.

 **#flashback**

11 tahun yang lalu

Saat usia Gaara masih 12 tahun

Gaara bertemu dengan rekan kerja ayahnya saat acara pesta perusahaan Sabaku Corp yang diadakan di kediaman Sabaku family. Seorang pengusaha muda yang masih berumur 26 tahun dan memiliki reputasi yang sangat baik, Hashiro Akira. Begitulah, ayahnya, Sabaku Rasa memperkenalkan pria itu kepada Gaara dan kedua kakaknya. Pria itu cukup tinggi, dengan postur tubuh yang cukup atletis, dan bola mata hitamnya terlihat sangat serasi dengan rambut hitamnya yang tertata rapi. Pria yang cukup menawan.

Di tengah berlangsungnya pesta waktu itu, Hashiro Akira memilih untuk menjauh dari pesta dan mendekati Gaara di balkon belakang, saat melihat si merah berdiri bersandarkan pada pagar pembatas balkon, sendirian memandang bulan yang membulat sempurna di tengah langit malam.

"Konbanwa Gaara-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan sendiri disini?", tanyanya, mengagetkan si merah dari ketenangannya.

"H-Hashiro-san."

"Ne~ kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi lho," ucapnya seraya memberikan senyum yang hangat pada Gaara.

"A-aku bosan di dalam."

"Ah…aku juga bosan. Kau tahu, aku tidak begitu suka dengan pesta yang seperti ini. Jadi, boleh kan aku menemanimu disini saja?"

"H-hai."

Dan dari situlah hubungan diantara Gaara dan Hashiro Akira berawal.

Bahkan setelah pesta itu selesai. Akira masih sering menemui Gaara. Awalnya ia hanya menghubungi si merah untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar si panda manis itu. Namun berikutnya, ia sering mengajak Gaara untuk makan bersama setelah pulang sekolah. Gaara bercerita banyak hal tentang kejadian yang ia alami di sekolah kepadanya. Gaara jadi merasa tidak begitu kesepian lagi. Pasalnya, setelah ibunya meninggal, ia jarang sekali mendapatkan perhatian dari keluarganya. Ayahnyaa terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sementara kedua kakaknya disibukkan dengan urusan sekolah mereka. Bagi Gaara, Hashiro Akira adalah sosok paman baik yang juga berhasil berperan sebagai teman dekatnya. Ia bahkan meluangkan waktunya untuk menjemput si merah saat tak ada seorang pun yang punya waktu untuk menjemputnya.

Hingga suatu hari,

Waktu itu hujan turun cukup deras, kedua kakaknya sibuk dengan kursus yang mereka ikuti. Sementara sopir pribadinya sedang cuti karena sakit dan sopir pribadi keluarganya yang lain sedang dalam perjalanan ke luar kota bersama dengan ayahnya.

Akira lah yang berbaik hati menjemputnya.

Gaara berjongkok di depan pintu sekolah, sambil memeluk tasnya, saat Akira keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan menghampirinya dengan memakai sebuah payung untuk melindunginya dari hujan.

"Hai, Gaara. Apa kamu sudah menunggu lama?"

"Ah…iie Akira-san. Terima kasih sudah menjemput Gaara disini." Si merah berhenti memanggilnya Hashiro-san, setelah pria itu meminta si merah untuk memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

.

Gaara tertidur pulas di dalam mobil. Saat itu ia tak menyadari bahwa Akira mengarahkan mobilnya ke jalan yang berbeda, ia tidak mengantar Gaara pulang ke kediaman Sabaku tapi membawanya pulang ke mansionnya, lalu menidurkannya di atas king sized bednya.

"Sekalipun kau itu seorang pria kecil, dengan tubuhmu yang indah ini, bahkan pria dewasa sepertiku pun bisa tergoda olehmu. Dasar kau anak nakal", bisiknya itu tepat di telinga Gaara yang masih tertidur pulas. Lidahnya menjulur keluar, menjilati daun telinga si merah, sementara tangannya mulai bergerak kesana kemari, mengelus elus tubuh si merah.

Gaara bergeliat di dalam tidurnya, meskipun matanya masih terpejam.

Akira ikut merangkak ke kamar tidur, dia berbaring di belakang Gaara, memeluk tubuh kecil di depannya itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk si merah, menyesap aroma lembut bocah kecil yang diam-diam sudah menjadi objek fantasinya selama ini.

Gaara terbangun dan dan langsung syok melihat posisinya saat itu.

"A-Akira-san, apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Ah….paman hanya ingin memberimu kehangatan. Kau pasti kedinginan kan karena sudah menunggu lama di luar dengan hujan selebat itu?," tuturnya, tangannya masih memeluk Gaara dengan erat.

"T-tapi…..ke-kenapa anda memelukku erat seperti ini? ini benar-benar tidak nyaman," protes Gaara lagi, ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tapi gagal.

"Eh…Gaara tidak suka dipeluk paman? Jadi sekarang Gaara mau menolak paman? Bukankah selama ini paman selalu baik pada Gaara?", pertanyaan itu, nada itu, Gaara benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

"T-tapi…."

Belum selesai melanjutkan ucapannya, Gaara tertegun saat Akira membalikkan wajahnya dan menatapnya lekat.

"Gaara tau tidak, Gaara itu punya tubuh yang indah, wajah yang manis, dan…."

Akira mengelus pipi Gaara yang merona dengan kedua tangannya, sebelum ia mendekatkan wajah putih si merah ke arahnya, lalu mencium bibir mungil yang sudah menggodanya sejak….ia lupa sejak kapan ia tergoda dengan bibir mungil Gaara.

"bibir yang lembut", lanjutnya seusai melumat bibir Gaara yang kini sedikit membengkak.

Gaara masih berusaha mengatur nafas. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras. Ia takut, sekarang ia benar-benar merasa takut. Orang yang masih memeluknya itu, bukan lagi paman yang ia kenal baik.

"Ne Gaara~ paman akan memberimu kenikmatan lebih setelah ini."

Meskipun ia berusaha melawan, semuanya hanya sia-sia. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk melawan orang besar sepertinya. Dia yang waktu itu, hanyalah seekor tikus dalam cengkraman kucing liar bertubuh besar.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, ia berhubungan sex dengan seseorang. He's no longer a virgin.

Setelah meniduri Gaara, Akira meminta maaf kepada si merah dengan alasan bahwa si merahlah yang sudah menggodanya secara tidak langsung. Meskipun ia berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi menyesalnya, Gaara tau, sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar menyesal sudah melakukan hal macam itu padanya. Ia bahkan masih berani memohon kepada Gaara untuk merahasiakan hal ini kepada siapapun.

Kemudian, ia mengantarkan Gaara pulang dan tak pernah lagi menemui si merah setelah kejadian itu.

Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa perbuatan bejatnya itu sudah merubah anak kecil yang penurut dan periang itu menjadi seseorang yang pendiam dan berkepribadian keras.

.

Gaara terus menutupi semuanya.

Ayahnya masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya jadi tidak terlalu perhatian kepada perubahannya. Kedua kakaknya tak lagi berani mempertanyakan apapun hal yang membuatnya berubah seperti itu. Mereka mulai berpikir bahwa kurangnya kasih sayang dari keluarganya lah yang membuat kepribadian Gaara lama kelamaan berubah seperti itu. Karena itulah, kedua kakaknya mulai berusaha mendekatinya dengan cara yang lembut.

Hingga 5 tahun kemudian, saat tiba-tiba saja Akira mengirimkan sebuah foto dimana Gaara tertidur pulas di kamarnya, masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sepertinya foto itu ia ambil sebelum kejadian buruk waktu itu. Pesan gambar itu disertai dengan sebuah pesan yang dikirim selanjutnya, "I miss you, my sweet Gaara."

Kenangan buruk yang sudah ia kubur secara langsung kembali ke permukaan. Namun, saat itu dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil langkah yang terbaik.

Tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya, ia mendatangi tempat tinggal Hashiro Akira.

Akira sangat senang saat ia melihat sosok yang dirindukannya mendatangi rumahnya. Namun rasa senangnya itu memudar, saat melihat ekspresi si merah.

Gaara mendekatinya. Meskipun si merah jauh lebih pendek darinya, ia sama sekali tak punya rasa takut untuk menghadapi Akira lagi.

"Dengar paman! Jangan pernah anda berpikir bisa mempermainkan Gaara lagi. Karena Gaara bukanlah tikus kecil paman. Gaara yang paman kenal sudah mati", ancam Gaara, kedua bola matanya menatap tajam mata Akira.

Tatapan mata itu bukan lagi tatapan mata bocah kecil yang manis, tapi tatapan itu bagaikan tatapan shinigami yang siap menjemput ajalnya kapan pun yang ia mau.

"Berhenti menggangguku atau aku hancurkan hidupmu! Ingat itu, Hashiro Akira-san!", the last death threat yang Gaara luncurkan sebelum ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Akira yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Itulah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Hashiro Akira. Pria itu tak pernah lagi menghubunginya dengan cara apapun. Bahkan sampai akhirnya ia meninggalkan Osaka dan menetap di Tokyo.

.

 **#the End of the Flashback**

.

Gaara berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, menanti si pirang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya itu. Namun, ia masih bingung harus berkata apa pada Naruto setelah ini. Haruskah ia diam saja dan pura-pura tidur atau tetap dengan niatnya untuk minta maaf?

Gaara jadi sibuk berdebat dengan pikirannya, hingga tak menyadari Naruto yang hampir terkejut mendapatinya berdiri di depan pintu yang baru saja dibukanya.

"K-kaichou? K-kenapa anda berdiri disini?", tanya si pirang. 'dia tidak sedang mengintipku sedang mansturbasi kan?' lanjutnya dalam hati. Entah kenapa bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan hal macam itu.

Si merah di hadapannya ini malah justru hanya diam dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Aku…..aku ingin minta maaf," akhirnya…setelah beberapa detik berdiam diri, kaichounya itu berhasil mengatakan isi hatinya.

"M-maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu seperti _itu_ ," jawab Gaara, rona merah menghiasi pipi mulusnya. 'K-kawaiii~', pekik Naruto dalam hati.

"A-anda tidak perlu minta maaf, saya saja yang tidak pandai mengontrol nafsu saya. Seperti yang anda bilang, saya ini orang yang cukup bodoh. Hehe", jelas Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto yang masih nyengir kuda.

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya bodoh, kok," kata-kata itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulut Gaara, membuat Naruto sedikit tertegun dengan ucapannya.

Untuk pertama kali, ia melihat senyum manis nan tulus terlukis di bibir si merah yang ditujukan kepadanya, bukan kepada orang lain.

"Jya….aku akan tidur duluan. Oyasumi, Naruto!", ucap Gaara sebelum melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya.

"O-oyasuminasai, kaichou", balas Naruto. Bola mata biru langitnya tak bisa berhenti menatap si merah yang kini sudah bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal penginapan.

'Have a nice dream my beloved Gaara,' tanpa sadar, kata itu terucap di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

 **AN: Arigatou~~~~~kore made no toki wo~kore kara mo kono saki wo~~ lha…jadi nyanyi H-our time. Lol. Author cuma mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang masih setia baca ff ini, yang sepertinya tinggal 2/3 chapter lagi. Rencananya sih ada adegan lemon di chapter ini. tapi gak jadi. Gak ada lemon-lemonan karena author mau jaga ratingnya biar tetep T. tapi, kalau ada yang request, atau punya ide yang lain, bolehlah author pertimbangin, enaknya entar ditamatin kek apa. Hehe.**

 **Btw…. Ada yang baca ff Narugaa nya "mm-chan" gak disini? Dia kenalan baru author disini, orangnya baik, tulisannya bagus, dan dia juga pecinta Gaara~ yey~ author seneng bisa nemu temen baru lagi, setelah temen lama menghilang entah kemana. T.T**

 **Well,,,,, I end it now, see you in the next chapter! Please RnR ya! Arigatou!**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING!**

 **This chapter contains lemon. Jadi buat yang anti bisa skip chapter ini dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~~ mohon pengertiannya ya! I don't care if you feel disgusted or what, I write this for my beloved reader's request.**

 **Remember! I've warned you babe~**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

 _"_ _Jya….aku akan tidur duluan. Oyasumi, Naruto", ucap Gaara sebelum melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya._

 _"_ _O-oyasuminasai, kaichou", balas Naruto. Bola mata biru langitnya tak bisa berhenti menatap si merah yang kini sudah bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal penginapan._

 _'_ _Have a nice dream my beloved Gaara,' tanpa sadar, kata itu terucap di dalam hatinya._

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tertidur nyaman dibalik selimutnya. Suasana tenang kamar penginapan benar-benar membuat tidurnya nyenyak. Wajah putihnya nampak damai, sebelum suara aneh itu muncul, mengganggu tidurnya.

"Annngh….."

Suara erangan seseorang menyelinap masuk ke telingannya.

"Anggg…ah"

Kali ini suara itu lebih jelas. Gaara menaikkan selimutnya, berusaha menutupi telingannya agar tak terganggu dengan suara aneh itu.

"K-kaichou…..nghhh…."

Semakin lama suara itu semakin mengganggu saja, sekalipun sudah bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal, indera pendengarnya masih sanggup menangkap suara pengganggu itu.

"G-Gaaraah….nngh"

'what the hell is that? kenapa sebut-sebut namaku?', batinnya. Ia kini sudah tak sanggup lagi kembali tidur dengan nyaman.

Gaara langsung menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar, ia berniat untuk meluncurkan protes kepada orang yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya itu. Namun, pemandangan yang ia dapati saat pertama kali membalikkan badan ke sumber suara membuatnya terdiam mematung dengan mata melebar.

Di depan matanya saat ini adalah si pirang yang sedang terhanyut dalam mimpi basahnya.

Gaara bersusah payah menelan ludah melihatnya. Baru pertama kali ia melihat yang beginian.

Si pirang itu tertidur dalam kondisi miring menghadap ke arahnya dengan yukata yang hampir terbuka. Tangan kirinya meremas erat selimut di sampingnya, sementara tangan satunya sibuk mengocok miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

 _'_ _What should I do?'_ , tanya si merah dalam hati. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa disaat seperti ini. Menendang si pirang keluar kamar? Menyiramnya dengan air? Atau apa?

Si pirang tampak begitu menikmati mimpi basahnya dan lagi nama si merah beberapa kali terucap bersamaan dengan desahan-desahan yang dibuatnya.

' _Berani sekali dia menjadikanku obyek fantasinya?,'_ kesal Gaara. Mana mungkin ia bisa kembali tidur nyenyak sekarang.

 _'_ _Dia seperti itu juga gara-gara kamu, Gaara. Harusnya kamu bertanggung jawab,'_ bisikkan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalanya. 'D-dare?'

"Gaaraah…", namanya lagi-lagi dieluhkan oleh si pirang.

 _'_ _Kau tahu Gaara, tubuhmu lah yang menggodaku untuk melakukannya',_ suara orang yang dibencinya pun kini ikut berbisik di telinganya.

Jika diingat-ingat, sepertinya memang dia yang bersalah karena sudah sering menggoda si pirang. Tapi dia kan sudah minta maaf. Apa itu tidak cukup? Lalu apa yang harus ia perbuat?

.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, entah kenapa sampai akhirnya ia bisa mengambil keputusan untuk melakukan hal macam ini.

Ia melangkah dengan pelan mendekati si pirang, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Meskipun ia cukup meragukan apa yang akan ia lakukan, ia tetap melakukannya. Dengan gerakan slow motion, tangannya mulai menyingkirkan tangan si pirang dan menggantikannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Menyentuh milik si pirang, memijatnya dengan pelan.

Gerakan maju mundur yang awalnya tampak ragu-ragu itu semakin lama semakin cepat membuat penis ditangannya itu semakin berdenyut dan membesar.

"Angghh…..ah", Naruto tampak menikmatinya, ia tak berhenti mendesah, nafasnya pun semakin berat seiring dengan gerakan tangan Gaara yang semakin percaya diri. Namun matanya masih terpejam dengan rapat.

.

Naruto memekik, meneriakkan nama Gaara saat mencapai klimaks, tubuhnya melengkung hebat. Sementara Gaara kini menjilati benih si pirang yang mengalir di jari-jari lentiknya, bagaikan menjilati sisa-sisa es krim yang meleleh diantara jari-jarinya.

 _'_ _What a delicious sight'_

Tanpa Gaara sadari, kegiatannya saat itu sedang diperhatikan oleh si pirang yang ternyata sudah terbangun dari mimpinya.

Naruto yang masih tak percaya dengan pemandangan erotis di depannya itu, berkali-kali mengucek matanya, takut-takut ia masih belum tersadar dari mimpinya. Namun, apa yang diliatnya itu tak berubah, justru terlihat semakin nyata.

"K-kaichou….." mendengar titlenya disebut, Gaara langsung terkejut. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Naruto horror.

"A-apa…..? k-kenapa…?", Naruto sampai tak bisa menyusun kata-kata sangking tak percayanya.

"Gomen, aku hanya ingin membantumu," jawab Gaara pelan, bibirnya masih basah oleh sperma si pirang, sementara semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Pria mana yang bisa tahan melihat orang yang disukai berada di depan matanya dengan ekspresi submissive plus bibir yang masih basah karena adegan jilat menjilat sperma di jarinya, huh?

"Nngh..", seketika penis Naruto bangun lagi. "G-gomen… saya mohon anda jangan mendekat sekarang atau saya bisa kehilangan kendali," pinta Naruto dengan mencoba menyembunyikan miliknya dari si merah.

Ia bermaksud untuk kabur ke kamar mandi, mengurung diri disana sekaligus mengurus miliknya. Namun usahanya itu sia-sia saat Gaara menarik yukatanya dari belakang.

"K-kau mau kemana?", tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"M-maaf kaichou, saya harus mengurus ini," jawabnya. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Duh! Sejak kapan hormonnya itu tak terkendali seperti ini?

Wajah Gaara kembali memerah saat ia melihat sesuatu menggembung di balik yukata si pirang. _'L-lagi? Cepat sekali ia terangsang,'_ pikirnya tak percaya. ' _Mungkinkah aku harus….?'_

"K-kau….", ucapannya tertahan. Wajahnya yang semakin memerah tak berani menatap Naruto yang menunggunya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"K-kau….bisa melakukannya padaku," lanjutnya membuat Naruto hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar penuturan itu.

 _'_ _W-what? Tidak salah dengarkah aku? Dia tidak sedang mabuk kan?'_

"Uzumaki?" Gaara memanggilnya saat ia hanya terdiam tak percaya. _Well, it's so fucking hard to believe!_

"Huh? t-tidak, anda tidak perlu mengorbankan diri seperti itu. Ini semua bukan salah anda," jawab Naruto gugup.

"Jadi kau menolakku sekarang?"

 _'_ _Good~ he just hurt the redhead now'_

"B-bukan begitu, hanya saja…" Naruto berhenti berucap saat melihat ekspresi murung Gaara.

 _'_ _Geez….bagaimana bisa ia menolak si merah kalau sudah seperti ini?'_

"B-baiklah kalau begitu, saya harap anda tidak menyesali keputusan anda. Karena saya tidak akan berhenti walaupun anda menyesalinya nanti," ucap Naruto yang langsung mendorong tubuh Gaara di atas kasur lipatnya.

Bola mata turquoise si merah menatap lekat bola mata biru langit si pirang, seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa pemiliknya siap menanti hal apa yang akan dilakukan pria di atasnya itu.

Jujur saja, ini bukan kali pertama Naruto berhubungan dengan seseorang. Ia pernah melakukannya dengan seorang cewek yang ia kencani waktu kuliah. Tapi seingatnya, ia tak segugup ini dulu. Degup jantungnya kali ini benar-benar bisa menyaingi gebukan drum band metal.

Melihat si pirang yang hanya terdiam saja, Gaara melingkarkan tangan kanannya di belakang kepala si pirang, menariknya lebih dekat untuk memulai ciuman pertama mereka.

Naruto sekali lagi dibuat tak percaya oleh gerak inisiatif si merah. Sepertinya disini bukan dia saja satu-satunya yang menginginkan ini, karena si merah juga. Ia pun merespon ciuman itu dengan senang hati.

Ada keraguan diantara ciuman keduanya. Keraguan Gaara yang tak yakin akan disambut baik oleh Naruto dan keraguan Naruto yang tak yakin bisa membuat Gaara menikmatinya. Namun, dengan berjalannya waktu, keraguan itu lama kelamaan memudar.

Kecupan halus perlahan semakin dalam, kedua pasang bibir semakin giat menekan satu sama lain.

Naruto pun kini mulai berani mendominasi ciuman mereka. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi si merah, memperdekat jaraknya dengan si merah. Bahkan lidahnya ikut bergerak aktif menyapu bibir si merah, meminta jalan masuk.

Gaara yang cukup memahami itu, perlahan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah si pirang menjelajah setiap sudut dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Ahnnn…."

Gaara mendesah saat miliknya di bawah sana mulai berdiri dan bergesekan dengan milik si pirang yang kian membesar.

Dengan gerakan slow motion, tangan Naruto mulai menjelajah ke tempat lain. Turun dari pipi Gaara, ke lehernya jenjangnya yang masih mulus tak ternoda. Ia mengelus leher mulus itu sebelum telapak tangannya menghilang di balik yukata si merah, berhenti tepat dimana tonjolan kecil milik Gaara berada.

Gaara tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengeluarkan desahan - desahan lembut yang mengalir langsung ke telinga si pirang saat jari-jari si pirang menekan dan memilin niplenya, sementara ciuman keduanya tak kunjung usai.

"Hah..hah," Gaara harus sedikit memaksa si pirang untuk menyudahi ciumannya saat paru-parunya sudah benar-benar menjerit, minta diisi udara.

Meninggalkan bibir si merah yang sudah membengkak, Naruto mengecup dan menjilat leher si merah. Ia bahkan berani meninggalkan beberapa love bites di leher mulus itu. Tangan si merah semakin erat memeluk pundak si pirang saat merasakan sensasi bibir si pirang menjama dan sesekali menggigit kulit lehernya.

 _'_ _What a nice scent!'_ Naruto tak mungkin bisa bosan dengan aroma tubuh si merah.

Puas dengan menodai leher mulus si merah, tangan Naruto dengan gesit menyibak yukata si merah, menampakkan tubuh mulus kaichou manisnya itu. Pemandangan kali ini benar-benar membuat penisnya semakin berdenyut.

"Kirei~" bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Gaara, sebelum menyesap puting Gaara yang sudah mengeras, membuat pemiliknya itu menggeliat penuh nafsu.

Sementara mulutnya sibuk dengan puting si merah, tangannya terus bergerak turun, mengelus paha dalam si merah.

 _Slowly…_

 _Sensually…_

 _'_ _What a delicate thigh!'_

"U-Uzumaki…. S-stop teasing!" titah Gaara. Sangking tidak sabarnya, tangannya dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya untuk menyentuh miliknya yang masih bersembunyi di balik boxer maroonnya.

"T-touch me….," pintanya pada si pirang.

Tak ambil pusing lagi, Naruto melepas boxer milik si merah, membuat raccoon merah itu telanjang sepenuhnya sekarang. Tangan besarnya pun langsung memegang erat penis Gaara, membuat pemiliknya mengerang semakin keras.

 _'_ _It's too much!'_

Dengan mulut Naruto yang terus menyesap putingnya dan tangan besarnya yang sekarang menyentuh miliknya di bawah sana dengan gerakan maju mundur benar-benar membuat pikiran Gaara terpenuhi dengan awan nafsu. Tangannya menggenggam erat sprei di bawahnya.

"Annggghh…..nngggaaah…."

Ia tak peduli lagi sekarang bila orang yang berada di sebelah kamar mereka mendengar tiap desahan yang ia keluarkan.

 _'_ _Plop'_

Mulut Naruto membebaskan putting Gaara yang sudah sangat merah dan basah oleh saliva. Matanya menatap ke bawah, melihat betapa menggiurkannya keadaan si merah saat ini. Rambut merah yang sudah awut-awutan dan basah oleh keringat, bibir merah yang membengkak, leher putih yang kini sudah dipenuhi dengan kissmarks, dan putingnya yang sudah merah dan basah….dia benar-benar bangga dengan hasil karyanya itu.

"U-Uzumaki?" Gaara memanggil nama belakang si pirang saat si empunya nama hanya diam memandangi tubuhnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Panggil nama depanku. Panggil aku Naruto, Gaara~", perintah Naruto sebelum kembali mengecup bibir si merah, dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya di bawah sana.

"Mmmmn…ah", desahan Gaara tertahan oleh bibir Naruto yang semakin lihai mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Dengan beberapa pijatan lebih, Gaara mencapai klimaks, menyemburkan benihnya ke tangan dan perut Naruto. Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah ciuman panasnya dengan si pirang. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka si pirang mampu membuatnya senikmat ini.

Belum sembuh dari kelelahannya setelah klimaksnya tadi, Gaara kembali mengerang saat Naruto memasukkan satu persatu jarinya ke dalam lubang ketatnya.

"Ngghhh…", kini tangan Gaara mencengkeram erat pundak Naruto.

Kedua jari Naruto berhasil masuk, scissoring Gaara's hole, menyiapkan lubang ketat itu sebelum memasukkan miliknya kedalamnya setelah ini.

"Cukup! I want you now! Onegai," pinta Gaara yang sudah tak tahan lagi membiarkan jari-jari si pirang bermain-main di dalam lubangnya. Ia butuh lebih. Dan ia menginginkannya sekarang juga.

Mendengar permintaan si merah, Naruto mengeluarkan jarinya, lalu melepas boxernya, membebaskan miliknya dari sangkar yang mengurungnya sedari tadi.

"A-apa anda punya kondom?"

"Huh?" pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Mana mungkin Gaara membawa kondom, jelas-jelas aktivitas mereka sekarang ini adalah sesuatu yang tak mungkin terpikirkan oleh si merah sebelumnya.

"Lo-lotion?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tas", jawab Gaara singkat.

Naruto bergegas mengambil lotion di dalam tas Gaara dan segera kembali. Ia melumuri miliknya dengan lotion itu dan kembali memposisikan miliknya tepat di depan hole si merah.

"Aku akan masuk," ucapnya meminta izin. Si merah hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Nngghh.." nampak ketidak nyamanan di wajah si merah saat sedikit demi sedikit milik Naruto memasuki lubang ketatnya.

Milik si pirang terasa memenuhinya, besar dan panas. Gaara masih berusaha untuk membiasakannya sebelum akhirnya berkata,"M-move".

Naruto mengangguk kemudian menarik sedikit penisnya dan memasukkannya kembali. Naruto terus melakukan gerakan maju mundur itu dengan pelan, takut-takut si merah akan kesakitan.

"L-lebih cepat Naruto!"

Dengan perintah si merah itu, barulah ia mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Menarik penisnya lalu memasukkannya kembali lebih dalam. Berusaha mencapai titik kenikmatan si merah.

"AAHH!", Gaara berteriak cukup keras saat Naruto berhasil mencapai titik prostatnya. Naruto tersenyum puas melihat respon si merah. Ia menghentakkan miliknya lebih keras dan lebih dalam lagi, menghantam titik yang sama berkali-kali.

Tangan Gaara mencengkeram erat punggung si pirang, yang mungkin sudah meninggalkan bekas cakaran di kulit punggung tan itu.

"Annggh….m-motto m-motto", he really begged shamelessly, and Naruto granted it gladly.

Siapa juga yang akan menolak permintaan macam itu? Keluar masuk lubang si merah yang ketat dan panas dengan diiringi desahan-desahan si merah benar-benar sesuatu yang akan membuatnya kecanduan. Ini jauh lebih nikmat dari mimpi basah yang pernah ia alami selama ini.

"N-Narutooo…I-I'm gonna cum"

"Bersama," jawab Naruto, mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Tangannya pun kini mengurus milik si merah, membantunya untuk datang.

 _Everything became so blur for the redhead_. Pikiran Gaara benar-benar dipenuhi dengan nafsu. Ia merasakan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi yang Naruto berikan di dua tempat yang berbeda dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Kenikmatan karena milik Naruto yang terus memenuhi lubangnya dan kenikmatan tangan besar Naruto yang semakin cepat memijat miliknya.

Melihat ekspresi si merah yang tampak sangat menikmati pelayanan yang ia berikan, membuatnya tersenyum puas di dalam hati. Terlebih lagi si merah tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan lembut yang mengiringi setiap gerakannya dan bahkan bibir merah yang sudah basah dan bengkak itu berkali-kali meneriakkan nama depannya.

.

Keduanya meneriakkan nama masing-masing saat mereka datang dalam waktu bersamaan. Gaara menyemburkan benihnya di tangan dan perut si pirang, sementara Naruto menyemburkan benihnya di dalam Gaara.

 _'_ _Hangat'_

.

"Arigatou", bisik Naruto seraya mengecup pelan bibir si merah lalu menyibak rambut di dahi Gaara yang sudah lepek oleh keringat dan mengecup tatto kanji ai di dahi si merah.

Gaara tak memberinya jawaban suara, ia hanya menatap si pirang dengan mata sayunya dan memberikan senyum kecilnya. Rupanya aktivitas mereka tadi benar-benar membuat si merah kelelahan.

Naruto sedikit mengatur posisinya, berusaha mencari posisi ternyaman dengan memindahkan tubuhnya ke samping si merah, lalu kembali mendekap tubuh mungil itu.

Lagi…si merah tak melakukan perlawanan apapun, justru kini ia semakin menyamankan diri dalam dekapan si pirang. Membiarkan rasa lelahnya menuntunnya ke dunia mimpi.

Sadar bahwa Gaaranya sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya, Naruto kembali mengecup pelan bibir merahnya, lalu membisikkan kata "Oyasumi, kaichou."

Dan ia pun ikut terlelap bersama orang yang ia cintai itu.

Masih ada waktu 4 jam sebelum mereka kembali ke Tokyo.

.

.

Pagi ini Naruto tampak lebih bahagia dari biasanya. Wajahnya masih sumringah sedari tadi. Meskipun ketika ia bangun, si merah sudah tak ada dalam dekapannya, ia masih sangat-sangat senang saat mengingat apa yang sudah mereka berdua lakukan di malam itu.

'Kau kenapa? Bahagia sekali", celetuk Kiba. Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan, "Aku hanya merasa senang bisa menghabiskan waktu di Kyoto bersama kalian".

Mungkin lainnya percaya begitu saja dengan alasan si pirang, tapi tidak dengan Sai.

 _'_ _Sepertinya rencana ku berjalan lebih dari sekedar lancar'_ , batinnya saat memperhatikan wajah bahagia si pirang sekaligus cara berjalan kaichounya yang radak _aneh._

 _'_ _Someone has gotten laid, ne~'_ , lagi-lagi senyum aneh merekah di bibir makhluk pucat itu.

.

Mereka kembali ke Tokyo setelah berkeliling memburu oleh-oleh di pusat perbelanjaan di sekitar stasiun Kyoto dan sampai di Tokyo sekitar jam 2 siang.

Saat itu Naruto berniat mengantarkan si merah pulang ke apartemennya, namun Gaara menolak tawarannya itu. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Ah….ya, kau bisa berikan ini pada anak-anak di panti kan?", ucapnya sembari mengulurkan sekantong besar oleh-oleh kepada si pirang.

"Anda tidak ingin memberikannya kepada mereka langsung? Pasti mereka akan sangat senang."

"Maaf, aku ada urusan lain. Jadi kau bisa mewakilkanku kan? Sampaikan salamku pada mereka juga."

"Wakarimasu. Saya akan melakukannya untuk anda," jawab Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Eun…jya, sayonara," Gaara pun melangkah meninggalkan si pirang.

"Matta ashita", balas Naruto dalam hati, tangannya melambai ke arah perginya Gaara. Saat itu, ia belum tahu maksud dari kata perpisahan Gaara. Bagi Naruto, ia akan bertemu si merah esok hari di tempat kerja mereka, melanjutkan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa dan mungkin kali ini hubungan mereka bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Namun sayangnya tidak bagi Gaara.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, Gaara beristirahat sejenak sebelum kembali bergerak untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia akan kembali ke Osaka dini hari nanti, karenanya ia harus bergegas menyelesaikan acara beres-beresnya di apartemen maupun di kantor malam ini juga.

Ia memanggil Shikamaru untuk membantunya beres-beres di kantor.

"Kenapa kau resign?," itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang diluncurkan si rambut nanas padanya.

"Aku hanya berpikir sudah waktunya untukku belajar mengurus perusahaan tto-san."

"Benarkah?"

Dan Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepala, tak ingin mengundang pertanyaan lebih dari Shikamaru.

"Presdir sudah memutuskan agar aku meminta Shikmaru-nii menggantikan posisiku sebagai ketua tim. Jadi, mulai sekarang aku serahkan semuanya padamu" ucap Gaara seraya membungkukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda permohonannya pada Shikamaru.

"Mendokusai na", sekalipun Shikamaru berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya ia menerima permohonan calon adik iparnya itu. "Jaga drimu baik-baik disana. Kalau ada waktu sekali-kali berkunjunglah ke Tokyo."

"Kalau itu, aku tidak janji ya."

Sekalipun IQ Shikamaru sangat tinggi, ia masih belum bisa memahami isi hati maupun pikiran si merah sepenuhnya. Calon adik iparnya itu benar-benar makhluk yang sulit untuk dibaca.

 _'_ _Perisainya terlalu tangguh,'_ ia ingat Temari pernah mengatakan itu padanya.

.

Selesai dengan acara beres-beresnya, Gaara langsung kembali ke apartemennya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, 4 jam sebelum perjalanannya ke Osaka. Ia berniat untuk beristirahat sejenak, namun pikirannya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan banyak hal. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sesampainya di Osaka? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada ayahnya nanti? Apa Neji akan melupakannya setelah ia pergi? Bagaimana dengan si pirang? Apa si pirang akan membiarkannya begitu saja atau ia akan berusaha untuk menemuinya lagi?.

'Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya sekarang? Bodoh! Dia pasti bisa melupakan semuanya dengan cepat', batin Gaara. Meskipun ia berpikiran seperti itu, jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih berharap si pirang sunguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya.

.

"Ohayou gozaimasuuuuuu~", dengan nada super cerianya Naruto menyapa semua rekan kerjanya. Namun sepertinya salamnya tidak mendapat balasan dari seisi ruangan. Pasalnya, semua rekan timnya memasang muka serius.

"Hoey~ what's wrong dude?" belum sempat ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, Shikamaru sudah menyela duluan. "Semuanya, masuk ke ruangan kaichou. Kita adakan meeting sekarang!", perintah nya dengan tampang yang tak kalah serius dari yang lain.

Semua anggota tim akai pun, termasuk si pirang masuk ke dalam ruangan berkaca itu.

"To the point saja….ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian semua."

"Tunggu…kaichou kemana? kita tidak akan memulai meeting tanpa dia kan?" tanya Naruto yang tak bisa menemukan si idaman hatinya sedari tadi ia masuk ke ruangan yang harusnya tempat si merah itu berada.

"Itulah yang akan kita bahas kali ini Naruto," jawab Kiba.

"Bisakah aku memulai penjelasannya sekarang?", Shikamaru menyela lagi.

"Gaara-kaichou, ia sudah memutuskan untuk resign dari perusahaan ini karena alasan tertentu. Dan dengan ijin dari Presdir, mulai sekarang aku ditugaskan untuk menggantikan posisinya," jelas Shikamaru dengan tenang.

"Apa? Resign? Kenapa?" Naruto tak bisa percaya dengan perkataan Shikamaru tadi. Bagaimana bisa kaichounya tiba-tiba resign begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun pada anggota timnnya?

"Kalau itu benar, kenapa dia tak menjelaskannya kepada kita? Kenapa dia pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan kepada kita?"

"Dengar Naruto! Apapun alasannya, kaichou pasti sudah memikirkan semua ini dengan matang."

"Bullshit! Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku akan menemuinya sekarang!" Naruto berkata dengan keras, wajahnya memerah karena amarahnya.

"T-tunggu Na—", percuma mencegah si pirang, Ia sudah berlari keluar lebih dulu.

Shikamaru hanya bisa memijat dahinya.

 _'_ _Anak itu benar-benar gegabah. Belum juga aku selesai bicara sudah main pergi saja. Lagipula percuma juga, Gaara pasti sudah ke Osaka sekarang', pikirnya._

"It's too complicated ne," Sai said it calmly. His face remained unreadable.

Semuanya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

.

 **AN** : _yaay…it's done! Butuh waktu cukup lama buat nulis lemonnya. Benar-benar belum mahir nulis lemon. T.T_

 _Terima kasih ya buat yang masih setia nungguin update-an ff ini. Maaf kalau lemonnya kurang hot. Author butuh belajar lagi buat nulis ginian. LOL…. Maaf pula kalo bercampur English. Kadang author mikirnya lebih enak aja di Englishin jadi yaa…gitu jadinya._

 _Ah ya….. akhir-akhir ini author sering nemuin fanartnya Shinki x Gaara. sepertinya lumayan banyak yang ngeshippin mereka. Jujur sih….author juga suka. Hehehe…..habisnya Shinki dewasa hot banget. Gaara juga, makin kesini makin diperUKE banyak Seme. HAHA!_

 **Me: Gomene Gaara-cama!**

 **Gaara: Uruse! *pouting his lips***

 **Me: kawaiiiiiiiii~~~*giving a bear hug***

 **Naruto: Author-san~ please let my Gaara go!**

 **T.T**

 **.**

 _Well. See ya in the next chapter~_


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **.**

 **Osaka**

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05:00 pagi saat Gaara tibadi Kansai Airport. Langit masih gelap.

"Ah…." Gaara menghela nafas saat menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas bangku panjang bandara. Matanya masih cukup sulit untuk dibuka. Ia belum sempat mengabari _aniki_ nya soal kepulangannya ke Osaka. Ia hanya sempat meminta bantuan Temari yang tinggal di Tokyo untuk mengurus apartemennya. Sementara ia masih belum tahu apa yang selanjutnya ia lakukan di Osaka. Apa ayahnya yang terkenal cuek itu akan menyambutnya dengan pidatonya yang panjang saat dia pulang ke rumah setelah sekian lama tak pernah berkunjung ke Osaka, atau hanya bersikap biasa saja?

"Ah…..," dia menghela nafas lagi.

'Maa ikka. Apapun yang terjadi nanti aku harus menghadapinya', pikirnya dalam hati.

.

Harus 3 kali ia membunyikan bel rumahnya, baru seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri…ano….Gaara-sama ka?" seseorang yang nampak asing menyambut Gaara di depan pintu masuk. Ia mengenakan pakaian butler dari keluarga Sabaku.

"Hai," Gaara menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya dengan singkat.

"Watashi wa Shira-desu. Pelayan baru keluarga Sabaku. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu, Gaara-sama"

"Hm…ne, bisakah aku masuk sekarang? aku lelah," Gaara segera menyela acara perkenalan pelayan baru itu, pasalnya dia sudah lelah karena sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ah..hai, sumimasen. Ano… biar saya yang membawakan koper anda." Sementara Shira mengambil alih koper yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya, Gaara langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Aroma khas Sabaku Family menguar begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di ruangan yang besar itu. 'Hisashiburi', ucapnya sambil terus melangkah menuju ruang kamar pribadinya.

"Aniki wa doko?" Gaara bertanya pada Shira saat ia tak mendapati seorang pun di dalam rumah itu, selain dirinya dan si pelayan baru.

"Kankuro-sama? Dia masih tidur di kamarnya."

"Otto-san wa?"

"Rasa-sama ada bisnis di luar kota. Mungkin baru pulang besok."

"Ah...yokatta," secara tidak disengaja ia bersyukur mendapati kabar bahwa Ayahnya ada di luar kota. Setidaknya dia tidak harus berhadapan dengan ayahnya saat ini.

"Hmm?"

"Iie, nandemonai," mana mungkin ia bisa bilang bahwa dia senang ayahnya tak di rumah pada si pelayan baru.

.

Gaara langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang masih rapi dan tak berdebu meskipun sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Pelayan pasti selalu membersihkan kamar ini sekalipun tak berpenghuni.

"Ano…Gaara-sama, dimana saya harus meletakkan koper anda? Apa perlu saya membantu anda untuk merapikannya?" Shira bertanya dari dekat pintu, tempat ia berdiri dan menanti perintah tuan mudanya.

"Letakkan saja disitu dan keluarlah! Aku mau istirahat," balas Gaara dengan nada sedikit dingin. Ia hanya terlalu lelah, karena itu moodnya tidak begitu bagus.

"Hai, shitsurei shimasu."

"Ano…jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, anda bisa memanggil saya."

"Hm"

.

.

 **Tokyo**

Naruto terus berjalan dengan cepat sekalipun ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di lobby apartment kaichounya. Kali ini ia tidak akan melepaskan si merah begitu saja sebelum ia mendapatkan penjelasan yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa kaichounya itu meninggalkan perusahaan begitu saja tanpa pamit bahkan setelah kejadian malam kemarin. Hati dan pikirannya belum bisa terima jika si merah lepas begitu saja setelah menanamkan ingatan yang tidak mungkin pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Nafas Naruto terengah-engah saat ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk apartment Gaara. Ia menekan bel berkali-kali, tidak peduli kalau-kalau kaichounya terganggu. Bagus kan kalau dia merasa terusik lalu bergegas membukakan pintu?

Selang beberapa detik, pintu masuk terbuka. Naruto siap meluncurkan protesnya. Namun suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan saat ia mendapati seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang membuka pintu, bukan kaichounya.

"Dare desu ka?" keduanya melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Haha" perempuan itu malah tertawa menanggapi kebetulan itu.

"Ano – kaichou wa – doko?"

"Gaara ka?", perempuan itu balas bertanya kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Sebelum aku memberitahu mu, sebaiknya kau kenalkan dulu dirimu terlebih dahulu."

"Maaf, anda sendiri belum memperkenalkan diri," Naruto menimpali permintaan wanita pirang itu yang kemudian membalasnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ah…baiklah. Watashi wa Sabaku Temari desu, Gaara no nee-san," ucap si wanita pirang yang lebih memilih untuk mengalah.

"K-kaichou no nee-san?"

"Hai hai. Jya.. anata wa dare?"

"Uzumaki Naruto desu. Anggota timnya Gaara-kaichou."

"Oh! So….ada perlu apa?" Temari langsung bertanya tanpa harus berbasa-basi lagi. Perempuan satu ini memang tidak jago kalau masalah kesabaran.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan kaichou. Bisakah saya menemuinya?"

"Ah…zannen na, dia mungkin sudah berada di Osaka sekarang."

"Osaka? Nande?"

"Entahlah, dia hanya bilang ingin kembali ke rumah. Mungkin dia sudah bosan berada disini," jawab Temari enteng.

Naruto menggertakan giginya mendengar penjelasan Temari. Bukan hanya tiba-tiba resign dari perusahaan saja, tapi kaichounya juga meninggalkan Tokyo. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa diam begitu saja? _'Aku harus menyusulnya ke Osaka!'_

Temari hanya memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Naruto. Ia jadi penasaran, apa hubungan antara si pirang dengan adiknya sampai-sampai si pirang menampakkan ekspresi kekecewaan yang sangat berat. _'Ah….apa Gaara bermain-main dengan perasaan orang lagi?'_

Keheningan yang tercipta sejenak di antara keduanya tiba-tiba terusik oleh dering ponsel Naruto.

 _'_ _Shikamaru is calling'_

Dengan terpaksa Naruto mengangkat telponnya.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Oey, Naruto! Sebaiknya kau kembali ke perusahaan sekarang! kita masih harus melakukan diskusi lanjutan dari hasil presentasi kemarin!", suara Kiba terdengar keras sampai-sampai ia harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telingannya. _'Kiba sialan! Kenapa harus dia yang ngomong sih?'_

"Tapi aku ada urusan penting!," Naruto balas berteriak.

"Dengar Naruto! Jika kau berniat mengejar kaichou, sebaiknya selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu," kali ini Shikamaru yang berbicara. Nada suaranya sangat serius, sangat berbeda dari nada malas-malasan yang biasa Naruto dengar.

"Sekalipun kau bertemu dengannya, mungkin dia tidak akan mau menghargai orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaannya," lanjut Shikamaru yang akhirnya bisa membuat Naruto menyerah. Sepertinya kembali ke perusahaan dan menyelesaikan tugasnya terlebih dahulu menjadi pilihan yang harus dilakukannya sebelum ia menghadapi si merah.

"Sumimasen, saya harus segera kembali ke kantor. Maaf jika saya sudah mengganggu waktu anda. Shitsurei shimasu," ucapnya pada Temari sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartemen kaichounya.

Temari memandangi punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Entah kenapa dia jadi merasa kasihan melihat si pirang.

.

.

 **Osaka**

Pertama kali Gaara membuka mata, ia mendapati Kankuro tersenyum lebar di depannya. Tangan anikinya itu memeluknya erat, membuatnya jadi kesulitan untuk bergerak.

"Yo, welcome home my beloved ototou!" ucapnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum lebarnya.

"Ha-na-se-yo, Kankuro!" protes Gaara. ia berusaha melepas kedua tangan yang mengunci pergerakannya itu.

"Eh! Setelah lama tidak bertemu apa kau tak merindukan aniki mu ini?"

"iie," balas Gaara acuh.

"Ah~ittai yo~ ore no kokoro" Kankuro masih saja menggodanya dengan pura-pura tersakiti akan sifat acuh adiknya itu.

"Jangan bercanda Kankuro! Aku lapar," protes Gaara yang langsung beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidurnya.

"Hm…bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar?" pria masculine berambut coklat itu menawarkan ajakan makan siang di luar pada sang adik yang tidak langsung memberikan jawaban "ya". Adiknya itu masih saja menimbang-nimbang ajakannya.

"Ayolah, Gaara~ kita sudah lama tak pernah makan bersama di luar," rengek sang kakak yang membuat Gaara menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya give up. "Baiklah," jawabnya singkat.

"Yosh, bersiaplah! Aku akan menunggumu di luar."

.

Kankuro mengajak si merah berkunjung ke restaurant tradisional jepang yang menyediakan makanan favorite adiknya itu, _gyutan_. Restaurant itu cukup tenang dengan beberapa ornament yang nampak antic.

"Kau suka tempatnya kan? Aku menemukannya saat acara makan siang dengan client penting bersama ayah," jelas Kankuro yang terlihat antusias. Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan "Oh" sementara pandangannya menjelajahi seisi ruangan dan sesekali berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan lebih dalam lukisan kuno yang terpampang di tembok bercat coklat muda di depannya. Pandangan itu seakan menembus dunia lain di balik lukisan itu dan itu membuat Kankuro sedikit merasa tidak tenang. Ia merasa adiknya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Doushita?", pertanyaannya membangunkan Gaara dari lamunannya.

"Iie, nanimo," Gaara menjawab dengan nada datar. Tatapannya saat memandang Kankuro pun tak kalah datarnya dengan nada bicaranya.

"Ne, Gaara – kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Ore wa omae no aniki da yo."

"Wakatte yo aniki," jawab Gaara dengan senyum tipisnya yang sama sekali tidak membuat Kankuro merasa lega sedikit pun. Namun, ia tidak mau mengeruknya lebih jauh. Ia sangat menghargai privasi adiknya itu.

.

Selesai makan siang, Kankuro berniat mengajak Gaara ke perusahaan, namun si merah menolaknya. Gaara bilang ingin menghabiskan waktu siangnya di perpustakaan umum. Terpaksa Kankuro pun mengiyakan dan mengantarkan adiknya itu kesana.

"Jika aku tak bisa menjemputmu nanti, kau bisa menghubungi rumah. Shira pasti akan menjemputmu," jelas Kankuro

"Iie, tak perlu. Aku berencana pulang sendiri nanti."

"Em..wakatta. Jya!", balas Kankuro sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu melanjutkan perjalannya ke perusahaan.

.

Sudah lama sekali Gaara tak mengunjungi bangunan kuno yang sudah berdiri lebih dari 100 tahun itu. Selama dia tinggal di Osaka, dia paling suka menghabiskan waktunya disini karena tempatnya yang sangat sunyi. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya sekedar membaca buku-buku sejarah kuno hingga tertidur ataupun mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari tempat itu. Masih tetap berdiri dengan kokoh.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:00 saat Gaara meninggalkan perpustakaan. Ia berniat berjalan-jalan di Taman Nakanoshima dekat perpustakaan. Sebelum pamannya, Yashamaru meninggal, ia sering sering sekali diajak bermain ke tempat itu oleh pamannya.

Syukurlah kali ini hanya sedikit orang yang nampak di sekitar taman. Ia jadi tambah bersemangat mengelilingi taman itu.

"Natsukashi~," ucapnya saat menyusuri jalan setapak di sekeliling taman sambil menghirup oksigen yang diproduksi oleh pepohonan disana.

Bunga-bunga pun masih bermekaran di sekitar taman, mengeluarkan aroma wewangian yang memanjakan indera penciumannya. Ia jadi ingat hobby sang paman menanam dan merawat bunga-bunga di kebun rumah mereka.

Ketika tangan putihnya itu hendak menyentuh mahkota salah satu bunga mawar merah, seseorang menegurnya dari belakang.

"Gaara," panggil orang tersebut.

Tangan Gaara terhenti di udara, tak jadi menyentuh mawar di hadapannya itu.

 _'_ _Siapa? Apakah petugas kedisiplinan taman yang hendak melarangku menyentuh bunga-bunga ini?'_ pikirnya dalam hati. _'Jika petugas kedisiplinan taman, kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?'_ pikirnya heran. Well – jika pun itu petugas kedisiplinan taman maka dia hanya perlu meminta maaf saja.

"Gaara," orang itu menyebut namanya lagi dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi senang dan senyuman yang lebar. Sementara dia menatapnya balik dengan tatapan horror, ia terkejut bukan main.

"H-Hashiro-san?" bibirnya mengucapkan nama yang sudah lama ingin ia lupakan.

"Hisashiburi, Gaara. aku benar-benar tidak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu disini."

"M-maaf, saya harus pergi," kali ini Gaara tak bisa menyembunyikan ketidaknyamannya saat harus berhadapan dengan Hashiro Akira. Ia hanya ingin menjauh dari pria itu. Sayangnya Hashiro tak ingin melepaskan kesempatan emasnya bertemu dengan si merah.

"Chotto. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakana padamu, Gaara," jelasnya, tangan kanannya memegang erat tangan kiri Gaara, mencegah si merah untuk kabur darinya.

"H-hanaseyo, Hashiro-san," Gaara berusaha melepaskan genggaman Hashiro.

"G-gomen," ucapnya seraya melepaskan tangan Gaara. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi begitu saja. Aku benar-benar ingin berbicara dengamu. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal buruk apapun. Jadi kumohon, jangan pergi," bujuknya dengan tampang memelas.

Melihat ekspresi yang nampak sungguh-sungguh itu, Gaara jadi sedikit tak tega. "B-baiklah. Tapi saya tidak bisa lama-lama," dan akhirnya Gaara pun terpaksa mengalah.

"Arigato."

.

Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku di taman dengan jarak sejauh mungkin. Gaara masih belum bisa menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf tentang apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu. Tentu saja aku tidak berharap kau mau memaafkanku. Tapi, setidaknya aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar menyesali perbuatan itu," jelas Hashiro dengan wajah tertunduk. Gaara hanya diam. Benar sekali kalau dia belum bisa memaafkan Hashiro begitu saja.

"Saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, entah kenapa aku langsung menyukaimu. Aku senang karena sempat dekat denganmu. Namun, semakin kita dekat, aku tak bisa menekan nafsuku, hingga hal buruk itu terjadi. Setelah itu, aku selalu dihantui oleh perasaan menyesal. Aku ingin meminta maaf, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya," lanjutnya, wajahnya masih tertunduk, tak cukup berani menatap Gaara.

"Lalu, 5 tahun setelah itu anda mengirimiku foto dengan ucapan itu. Apa maksudnya?", Gaara mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai kejadian sesudahnya. Ia ingin memperjelas maksud perbuatan Hashiro Akira.

Hashiro terdiam sejenak, sepertinya dia masih berusaha memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk memperjelas jawabannya.

"Kau tahu Gaara, sulit untukku bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Jadi waktu itu aku mengirimkan foto dan pesan itu karena aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Makanya aku senang sekali saat kau datang ke rumahku. Namun harapanku untuk berbaikan denganmu lenyap saat mengetahui bahwa Gaara kecil yang aku kenal berubah menjadi remaja yang dingin. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas perubahanmu. Gomen." Entah kenapa batu besar yang menindih paru-paru Gaara semakin mengikis setelah mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Dan sekarang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu membuatku sangat senang tapi juga takut. Aku takut kalau aku gagal meminta maaf lagi padamu. Aku takut kau semakin membenciku," wajah Hashiro tertunduk dengan penyesalan yang terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya. Gaara yang menatapnya jadi sedikit bersimpati sekarang.

"Sudahlah…. Kita lupakan saja apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Mungkin memang benar kalau semua itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan anda. Mungkin itu sudah takdirku. Dengan mudahnya orang tertarik dengan penampilanku, berusaha untuk mengejarku dengan cara yang mereka bisa. Lalu, setelah berhasil mendapatkanku, dengan mudahnya pula mereka akan melupakanku. Kemudian membuangku. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan itu sekarang," jelas Gaara tersenyum senyum getir.

Hashiro cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Gaara. _'Apa ada orang lain yang melukai perasaannya?'_ ingin sekali ia bertanya pada si merah, tapi ia takut si merah akan semakin terluka.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Percayalah, orang-orang yang melukai perasaanmu sebenarnya juga sedang terluka sekarang. Seperti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini."

"Anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi. Sepertinya aku sudah bisa memaafkan Hashiro-san sekarang," balas Gaara, kali ini senyum tipis yang tergambar di sudut bibirnya nampak lebih jujur.

Hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat hati Hashiro merasa senang. Seperti pohon bunga sakura yang hampir mati, akhirnya memunculkan kuncup-kuncup kecil yang pada saatnya nanti akan mekar kembali. Tapi kali ini ia berjanji tidak akan memaksakan perasaannya pada si merah. Gaara tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Dan lagi…ada orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan perhatiannya.

"Ne Gaara, suatu saat nanti, kamu pasti menemukan orang yang tepat. Orang yang tidak hanya menilai dari penampilan luarmu, tapi orang yang akan mencintaimu dan merubahmu menjadi lebih baik."

"Apa Hashiro-san sudah menemukan orang yang seperti itu?" pertanyaan ini keluar begitu saja. Entah sejak kapan, Gaara merasa percakapannya dengan Hashiro menjadi semakin terasa ringan.

Hashiro tersenyum kepadanya. Pria yang kini sudah berumur 37 tahunan itu akhirnya bisa menampakkan wajah ramahnya lagi.

"Hai, mitsukarimashita. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dia yang menemukanku dan membantuku melewati hari burukku. Bisa menghadapimu seperti sekarangpun itu juga karena dia."

"Mite," pinta Hashiro sembari mengulurkan ponselnya kepada Gaara. Ada wallpaper foto seorang perempuan yang tersenyum ramah menyapanya.

"Dia wanita baik hati yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cintanya padaku. Bahkan setelah aku menceritakan tentang obsesiku padamu, dia masih tak mau menyerah. ' _Aku akan membantu Hashiro-san untuk melupakannya_ ,' dia mengatakannya dengan semangat."

"Apa Hashiro-san juga menceritakan kejadian itu?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada ragu-ragu. Namun sekali lagi Hashiro menanggapinya dengan tenang. "Iya. Aku harus mengatakannya agar dia tidak terlalu berharap padaku. Tapi, dia malah tersenyum padaku dan berkata, _'Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan, dan aku yakin Hashiro-san pasti bisa memperbaiki kesalahan itu. Aku akan membantumu.'_ Sejak saat itu dia selalu ada untuk mendukungku."

"Hashiro-san beruntung sudah menemukan perempuan seperti itu. Sebaiknya anda harus menjaganya."

"Ya. Kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan 3 bulan lagi. Kalau kau berkenan, tolong hadirlah ke pernikahan kami. Dia pasti senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Aku akan mengusahakannya," jawab Gaara sembari tersenyum.

Setelah melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:36, Gaara segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia harus segera pulang sebelum jam makan malam.

"Maaf, Hashiro-san. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Bagaimana kalau aku antar saja?"

"Iie, tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Shitsurei shimasu." Gaara pamit lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hashiro.

Sebenarnya Hashiro ingin sekali menahan Gaara lebih lama, mengajaknya makan malam bersama, lalu…..Ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sekalipun perasaannya pada si merah masih begitu dalam sampai sekarang, ia harus bisa melupakannya. Gaara bukanlah miliknya, dan lagi…Ada orang lain yang sudah mempercayakan hatinya padanya.

'Sayonara, my sweet Gaara. I hope you'll find your true love. Then, I'll be happy for you,' bisiknya dalam hati seraya menatap punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

"Tadaima – ," perkataan Gaara menggantung di udara. Ia jadi sedikit kikuk saat mendapati ayahnya berdiri di depannya, membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Okaerinasai," ayahnya membalas salam Gaara dengan nada datar, ekpresi wajahnya pun tak kalah datar dengan nada bicaranya.

"Otto-san."

"Masuklah! Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu," hanya perkataan seperti itu yang ia dapat dari ayahnya, tak ada pelukan ramah seorang ayah yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengan anak bungsunya maupun basa-basi yang biasa orang lakukan saat bertemu dengan orang yang lama tak dijumpainya. Ayahnya memang selalu seperti itu. Tetaplah pria yang serius.

.

"Bisakah aku beranggapan bahwa kau kembali ke Osaka untuk bergabung di perusahaan ayah?" pertanyaan itu langsung diluncurkan Rasa saat keduanya sudah duduk di ruang keluarga.

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak begitu yakin, namun, ia sangat tahu kalau ayahnya itu dari dulu menginginkannya untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan.

"Baguslah. Tapi ayah ingin kau melakukan satu hal sebelum nantinya kau bergabung dengan perusahaan. Kau tahu kan kalau ayah ingin sekali kau yang menjadi pengganti ayah?"

Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Ayah ingin kau belajar lebih mengenai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Real Estate. Karena itu ayah ingin mengirimmu ke Amerika. Berlatihlah di Draymond Resort dan galilah pengalaman yang lebih banyak di perusahaan itu. 2 tahun. Setelah itu, kembalilah ke Sabaku Real Estate," jelas Rasa dengan semangat. Ia bahkan tak bisa menahan ambisinya.

Mendengar semua penuturan dari ayahnya itu, Gaara tak bisa lagi berkomentar banyak. Lagipula, mungkin menetap di luar negeri untuk sementara waktu bisa menyembuhkan lukanya. Saat ia kembali nanti, ia sudah siap dengan hidup barunya.

"Aku mengerti. Kapan aku bisa pergi?"

"Besok. Kalaupun kau siap. Ayah akan segera memesankan tiket untukmu."

"Wakatta"

.

"Yosh! Semuanya sudah kuselesaikan. Jadi….apakah aku bisa ke Osaka besok?" ucap Naruto dengan cukup keras. Seharian penuh ia berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Bahkan ia tidak pulang dan menetap di perusahaan semalaman agar dia bisa menyusul kaichounya ke Osaka.

Shikamaru yang tak tega melihat usaha keras anggota timnnya itupun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengalah. "Pulanglah segera setelah urusanmu dengan kaichou selesai."

"Ryokai desu!" jawab Naruto penuh semangat. Akhirnya…besok ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan kaichounya itu.

 _'_ _Matte yo, kaichou!'_ bisiknya dalam hati _. 'Ore wa hontouni omae ni aitaidesu'_

 _._

 **** ** _._**

 ** _AN:_** _It's been a long time~ Maaf sekali baru bisa update sekarang. sibuk ngerjain macem2. Pas ada libur, mood nulisnya gak ada, jadi lamalah ini chapter gak beres2. Fyuuh!_

 _Btw, terima kasih buat kalian yang masih setia ngikutin ff ini sampai sekarang. terima kasih buat reviewannya. *Bow*_

 _Sampai jumpa di next update~_


End file.
